Blog użytkownika:Jacek Wojnarowski/Ogień nie musi płonąć, by parzył
thumb|260px|I cover, mam nadzieję że nie ostatni Zapraszam do czytania :) ''Prolog Mężczyzna rytmicznie uderzał siekierą w drzewo, tworząc nowe bruzdy w jego grubym pniu. Dźwięk był kojący dla jego uszu, stanowiło to miłą odmianę od standardowej roboty, w całowaniu butów wodzowi i walki o to coraz wyższą pozycję. Iglak zatrzeszczał głośno, wydając z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i uderzając w bursztynowy dywan liści. Mężczyzna zarzucił siekierę na ramię, po czym siadając na pniaku, wyciągnął z kieszeni ostrzałkę i rozpoczął pucowanie narzędzia. - Uważaj! - dobiegło go wołanie, gdzieś z boku, na co zareagował błyskawicznym skokiem do przodu, kiedy odwrócił głowę, miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą ostrzył topór, wylegiwał się pień drzewa. Rzucił kilka przekleństw w stronę drwala i wrócił do ostrzenia. Przejechał po jakimś czasie po ostrzu i poczuł że się zaciął. Zadowolony z efektu, wytarł palec w tunikę i począł rąbać kolejny pień. Krzyk, tyle usłyszał. Krótki stłumiony, odwrócił się trzymając broń nad głową, gotową do zadania ciosu, ale nie zobaczył zagrożenia, jedynie zakrwawione truchło, z twarzą jak ziemia po oraniu. Zresztą nie tylko twarzą. Klatka piersiowa nosiła liczne rany cięte, z który sączyła się małymi strumyczkami krew. Z brzucha nic nie zostało, poza wylewającymi się wnętrznościami i te oczy. Wytrzeszczone, w zatrzymanym zaskoczeniu. Było jeszcze coś. Obok otworu, który kiedyś stanowiły usta, w liściach leżał wyrwany język... Mężczyzna rozglądał się uważnie wokół siebie. Zataczał szybkie kręgi, ażeby uniemożliwić zabójcy atak na plecy. Był doświadczonym wojownikiem... Był... . . . Nadar przewracał się w koi jak w grobie. Taniej jakości materiał, podarty w wielu miejscach, będąc dziurawym, przepuszczał zimne powietrze, przez co chłopakowi drętwiały najprzeróżniejsze części ciała. Wściekły wygramolił się z hamaka. Deski pokładowe oczywiście też były przemoczone, na co mógł jedynie zacisnąć pięści. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, następnie założył buty. Bogu dzięki że w przeciwieństwie do koi, były wykonane z dwóch warstw jeleniej skóry, jeszcze z wierzchu powleczonej tłuszczem dla nieprzemakalności. No i to futerko wewnątrz człapacza... Plusy wysokiego pochodzenia. No, ale przez to pochodzenie musiał siedzieć na tym, rozpadającym się zlepku desek i gwoździ! No i jeszcze ten smród. Mógłby chyba spokojnie wyskoczyć po za burtę nie bacząc na rekiny. Miał ochotę umyć twarz w wodzie z beczki, która stała w pokoju, jednakże to wodzie przydało by się umyć. y Z uczuciem własnej zatęchł-ości założył korzenny kaftan, z krótkimi rękawami, ale i z złotymi krawędziami. Sprawdził czy dwie saksy, służące mu zabroń znajdują się cholewach butów. Ukrycie broni, było jego zdaniem dobrym pomysłem, lecz jego starszy brat, który nauczył go się tymi dwoma zabawkami posługiwać, nie pochwalał tego. W głowie wciąż obijały mu się jego słowa "Jak chcesz walczyć to po co masz się kryć?" - no, a po to żeby "zawsze być o krok przed przeciwnikiem" - to także były jego słowa. Swoją drogą, Nadar nie przepadał za otwartą walką. To było pewnie skutkiem ubocznym tego że używał noży - jak najszybciej podejść i zadać druzgocący cios - rzucił sam do siebie, trochę nieświadomie. Podczas bójki kierował się tą sentencją, bo równała się z nikłymi, albo w ogóle zerowymi obrażeniami z jego strony. Chłopak z pierwszego rzutu okiem przypominał rozpieszczonego bachora, wizerunek ten jednak mogła zniszczyć blizna, mała bo mała, na prawym policzku, a była skutkiem ćwiczeń z bliźniaczą siostrą i zbyt późnym podniesieniem gardy. Nos miał również nie najmniejszy, troszkę szpiczasty. Brązowe włosy nieznacznie podniesione do góry, przysłaniały brwi i sinawozielone oczy, jednak te tylko w połowie. Wyglądał po prostu jak urodzony wysoko dzieciak, któremu poświęcano stanowczo za dużo uwagi. Wszystko tak jak tego chciał. Kończąc gapienie się lustro, trochę zielonkawej wody wyszedł z ładowni na pokład. Cisza. - jakoby spodziewał się czegoś innego. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Obrócił gładko na pięcie, szukając oznak życia, lecz nikogo nie zobaczył. - Miło wiedzieć że sternik śpi - spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone niebo z nadzieją że zaraz się obudzi. Marzenia ściętej głowy. Rozmyślania, przerwało mu uderzenie bata, dochodzące z okolic rufy statku. Chyba kapitan pomógł komuś wstać... Z nudów zaczął liczyć trzaśnięcia, nie współczuł jakoś sternikowi, sam był sobie winien. Statek dalej niósł się na falach, tym razem we właściwym już kierunku. Oparty o maszt chłopak wspominał ciepłe łóżko i normalne jedzenie. Księga I Duch smoka Rozdział I Albrecht stał na pomoście i wpatrywał się w podpływający statek. Był większy od drakkarów, którymi był przyzwyczajony pływać, a pływał w życiu nie mało. - Pozwolisz panie, się przesunąć? - usłyszał Bestiala, który coś ostatnio był dziwnie spięty. Nie spięty to on był zawsze, ale coś było nie tak. Zachowywał się tak dziwnie od czasu, gdy zostawił niedoszłego tyrana w celi. Albrecht ogółem, przeszedł ostatnimi czasy, dużą zmianę. Nie był już taki okrutny, a przynajmniej starał się nie być. Początkowo to stanowił on prawo i porządek na skalistej wyspie usianej jednym gatunkiem drzew, oblężoną przez hordy dzikich smoków i innego tałatajstwa. Przewodził wtedy niewielkiej grupce oprychów, która z czasem się rozrosła do wielkości mniejszego plemienia, był jak pająk któremu usiłują przypodobać się muchy. Wszyscy wtedy zabiegali o jego uwagę, gotowi rzucić się dla niego w ogień, byle zostali za to w jakiś sposób uhonorowani. Później przez swą władzę o mało nie został pozbawiony życia przez swojego sojusznika. Też wówczas przyszedł czas na zmiany. Okazało się że strach i zdrada, którą preferował nie są wcale takie trwałe, w desperacji, by odzyskać pozycję zwrócił się o pomoc do tych co przez te wszystkie lata próbował zniszczyć. Dopiero tam zrozumiał że ich wódz, jego stary przyjaciel, później wróg, znalazł sposób na utrzymanie porządku, ładu, a był nim szacunek. Ten filar okazał się dużo lepszym fundamentem, nawet kiedy porwali go, jego syn przyszedł prosić jego, ich największego wroga o pomoc, byle ocalić ojca. To wszystko właśnie złożyło się na to że dziś miał nowych sojuszników w postaci, swoich dawnych wrogów, to na dodatek pewniejszą władzę. - Panie... - autopsje przerwał mu Bestial, ponawiając prośbę strachliwym tonem. Albrecht odsunął się i zrobił miejsce swoim ludziom. Teraz jeszcze dzięki sojuszowi z Wandalami, bo tak nazywało się owe plemię, udało się nawiązać porozumienie z władcą żyjącym o wiele dalej na południu, co jak miał nadzieje, wzmocni jego pozycje na arenie plemion archipelagu. Głuche trzeszczenie zaświadczyło o dobiciu statku do portu jak i o tym że wyrzucili oni odbijacze, kładka została wysunięta i zaczęli po niej schodzić żeglarze, po uszy obładowani skrzynkami. Spostrzegł jedną osobę, która zeszła na ląd nie niosąc nic. Mężczyzna uścisnął mu dłoń. - Jestem kapitan Dziebor - przedstawił się żeglarz, lekko sztywno. - Albrecht - celowo pominął swój przydomek, który zresztą posiadał "perfidny" bo raczej nie pomógłby mu w dalszych negocjacjach. - Moi ludzie rozładowują dary od naszego pana - Albrecht uniósł jedną brew, dziwiąc głównie słowem "dary" - U nas jest taki zwyczaj - wyjaśnił trochę bardziej niepewnym tonem kapitan. - W porządku, przepraszam na chwilę - rzekł uroczystym tonem i zawołał do siebie Bestiala. - Leć po kilka skrzyń z bronią i tym podobnych, biegiem, byle kosztowne to było - szepnął do niego, na co pomocnik otworzył szeroko oczy, ale nic nie powiedział tylko pobiegł w stronę wioski. - Nasz pan zażyczył sobie byśmy przywieźli tu jego bratanka, z uwagi na to że o syn się dosłownie nie nadaje - wódz łupieżców, nieświadomie począł głaskać swoją długą, niemalże czarną brodę - i proszę na niego uważać, przede wszystkim, proszę nie baczyć na jego wygląd - na dowód swoich słów odsunął rękaw tuniki i ich oczom ukazała się pręga, na przedramieniu - próbowałem uderzyć go batem, nie do końca wiem jak to zrobił, a na batach naprawdę dobrze się znam - Albrecht pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, jednak nic nie powiedział. Kapitan krzyknął coś do piętnastolatka, pomagającego w rozładunku. Chłopak odłożył skrzynki i podbiegł do nich. - Nadar zostajesz tu - powiedział do niego krótko, na co chłopak ściągnął usta w cienką linię i nieznacznie ugiął nogi. Albrecht zmierzył go wzrokiem. Owy Nadar nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, raczej jak garnek z wrzącą wodą, któremu się dociska pokrywkę żeby nie skakała. - Choć chłopcze, przespacerujemy się - zaproponował. W odpowiedzi chłopak, łaskawie skinął nieznacznie głową. Rozdział II Obserwował. Leżał ukryty w sporej wnęce, w skalnej ścianie i obserwował. Jego oczy wyłapywały, każdy najmniejszy ruch, każdy skurcz mięśni. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co dokładnie, było wówczas w nich było. Może gniew, a może ciekawość, a może wszystkiego po trochu? Nie zwracając na to uwagi, obserwował. Ukryty w mroku, jakby bał się słońca, a nie bał... . . . Mężczyzna zatknął siekierę za pas i umieścił dwie bale na ramieniu. - Pośpiesz się, trzeba jeszcze wyciąć tamten odcinek - rzucił mu w plecy kolega. Skinął głową milczeniu i odszedł. Drugi mężczyzna dalej w ciszy rąbał pień na mniejsze kawałki. Niezmiennie brał zawsze ten sam zamach, uderzał z tą samą siłą, tworzył identyczną bruzdę. Cisza pochłonęła go wraz z narzędziem z którego korzystał... . . . Nadar szedł obok Albrechta. Nikt nie próbował rozpuścić tej gęstniejącej atmosfery. Chłopak skakał wzrokiem po budynkach, zapamiętując rozkład, nie małej osady. Większość budowli, było wykonanych w naturalnych wnękach skalnych, lub pod półkami. W końcu ktoś podbiegł do Albrechta. - Wódz wybaczy, ale to pilne - odezwał się dość sztywno, na co Nad wywrócił oczyma. Czy wszyscy przekazują w ten sposób wiadomości? - Tak? To mów - odparł spokojnie Albrecht, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie chłopaka. - Stoick prosił by wiadomość dotarła tylko do wodza - Nadar nieświadomie przysunął się by lepiej słyszeć. Zaciekawił go Stoick. Odruchy wściubiania wszędzie nosa, miał po niezbyt chwalebnej robótce złodziejskiej, jaką się zajmował z siostrą. Tak w sumie to byli wtedy mali i kradli tylko chałkę i słodkie bułki, ale co nie co wiedział i też tego nie mógł się pozbyć, a czy właściwie chciał? - Astrid! - chłopak wyrwany z autopsji podskoczył jak poparzony i omal się nie przewrócił, jednocześnie wywołując salwę śmiechu. Zażenowany, zaczął się rozglądać za wołaną dziewczyną, kiedy dosłownie spadła z nieba. Nie, najpierw to zobaczył smoka, dwakroć od niego większego, o niebiesko-żółtych łuskach i wielkim rogu na nosie. A dopiero później ze smoka zeskoczyła jasnowłosa dziewczyna, o owalnej twarzy, w pasiastej koszuli na ramiączkach z naramiennikami. Czerwona spódnica z szarymi elementami, wisząca do połowy ud wyglądała dość wyzywająco. A pas z śnieżnobiałych czaszeczek, zdecydowanie niszczył obraz grzeczniutkiej dziewczynki. No i ten warkocz, gruby jak bela drewna zakończony, jakby ktoś go uciął sierpem. Słowem, dziewczyna pełna kontrastów. - Weź go na arenę, możliwe że dojdę później - dziewczyna założyła ręce na piersi, jakby władza wodza jej nie obejmowała - Proszę... - dodał po chwili, niewiele bardziej uległym tonem. Teraz jeździec skinął głową i przeniósł swoją uwagę na Nadara. - Latałeś już kiedyś? - spytała wprost, na co Nadar odparł zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy z załączonym, podnieconym spojrzeniem i nutą przerażenia. - Nie... - odpowiedział wreszcie, gdy dotarło do niego że dziewczyna nie zrozumiała. - To pakuj się na smoka... - nad uniósł rękę, by jej przerwać. - Wiesz, powiedz, gdzie jest ta arena, a skorzystam z własnych nóg. - Na smoka - poparł ją Albrecht. Chłopak wolno, przełożył nogę przez strzemię, po czym przerzucił drugą nogę na smokiem, siadając z tyłu. - Trzymaj się. - Czego? - zapytał ironicznie, w sumie, mógł się chwycić jej, ale nie podobał mu się ten topór, wiszący obok jej prawego kolana. Rozdział III Ta chwila, moment, w którym czas się zatrzymał. Skrzydła mozolnie podnoszące się do góry, jak katowski miecz. Adrenalina pulsująca w żyłach. Choć wydała się minąć wieczność, Nad zdążył zaledwie raz mrugnąć. Kiedy łapy smoka oderwały się od ziemi, poczuł jak leci do tyłu. Odruchem, przycisnął kolana do siodła, co smok wyraźnie odczuł. Nad zgarbił się i wyrzucił ręce do przodu, byle nie spaść z siedziska. Świat wyglądał, jak przez mgłę. Naraz spostrzegł że dziewczyna coś do niego mówi, ale słowa nie mogły się przebić przez barierę adrenaliny. Potrząsnął kilkukrotnie głową, ale nie przyniosło to efektu. -...-zlu-źnij-no-gi - jeszcze przez chwilę, sens jej słów nie do niego dotrzeć. - Jak się puszczę, to spadnę - odparował, jednak dziewczyna pozostawała nieugięta. - Jak nie puścisz, to ona cię zrzuci - wyjaśniła spokojnym głosem, lecz groźba była wyraźna. Chłopak niechętnie poluzował uścisk i chwycił się tylnego łęczyska. Smok niespodziewanie przyśpieszył, a Nadar znów poleciał do tyłu. Na powrót zablokował nogi przycisnął je mocno do tybinki. Smok wykonał beczkę, ale tym razem, chłopaka nie ruszyło. Miał wrażenie, że usłyszał zawiedzione westchnięcie. Patrząc ponad lewym barkiem Astrid, spostrzegł okrągłą budowlę, do połowy zagłębioną w ziemi, z góry zabezpieczoną kratami. Kiedy gad wylądował, Nad natychmiastowo zeskoczył z niego i pozwolił sobie przy tym na rzucenie nań i jego jeźdźca kilku miłych epitetów w ojczystym języku. Gadzina zerknęła na niego zaciekawiona, zresztą jak i jej jeździec, który też nie krył zdziwienia. - Co on powiedział? - Astrid usłyszała za plecami Śledzika, jednak odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili. - Żebym to ja wiedziała - ani na chwilę nie odrywała wzroku od omawianego, oglądającego w tej chwili broń, wiszącą na stojakach. Astrid zmierzyła wzrokiem swojego przeciwnika, trzymał niezgrabnie miecz. Klinga niemal dotykała ziemi. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech oraz pewność siebie. Twarz Nada nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. Była jak kamień. Niewzruszona, obojętna, zimna. . . . Nad twardo upadł na trawę, wypuszczając saksy z rąk. Uderzeniu, towarzyszyło głuchy odgłos powietrza, uciekającego mu z płuc. Powoli, pozbierał się do klęczek i wstał podnosząc upuszczoną broń. - Używaj całego ciała, nie tylko broni - to dodatek - pouczył go Der, po czym poklepał po ramieniu. Nad objął starszego brata wzrokiem i kiwnął głową. - Jeszcze raz - polecił Der. Nadar poprawił chwyt na nożach i rozpoczął sekwencje od nowa. Góra, prawo, skos, pchnięcie, przeskok i tu zakończył cykl i zamiast kopnąć z pół-obrotu, przejechał nogą po ziemi, celując w wewnętrzną część kostki brata. Der przewidział posunięcie i wyprowadził lewy prosty, zatrzymując pięść, tuż przed nosem Nada. - Skup się! . . . Nad pamiętał tę sytuację, jakby z wczoraj. "Skupienie, spokój, opanowanie - tego potrzeba by wygrać" - zwykł mawiać jego brat, więc chłopak czekał. Gardy nie trzymał wcale, czym miał nadzieję skusić przeciwniczkę. Astrid skoczyła na chłopaka, mając nadzieję przestraszyć go tak silnym uderzeniem, jednak tu się przeliczyła. Nie doceniła przeciwnika. Nad cisnął w nią miecz i sam przeskoczył pod nią, kopiąc ją przy tym w kolano, co spowodowało bolesny upadek. Dwie saksy wyskoczyły z butów i zawirowały w jego dłoniach, w niebezpiecznym tańcu. Dziewczyna przeturlała się unikając przedwczesnego zakończenia pojedynku. Wybiła się z karku, natychmiastowo stając na nogi. Nad ciągle był w ruchu, "zmniejsz dystans!" - huczały mu w głowie słowa brata. Dotarł do niej w dwóch susach i zaraz rzucił się w tył, ledwie unikając topora, który świsnął mu przed nosem. Spadł na ręce, zaraz składając się w pół i udaremniając próbę powtórnego uderzenia. Zaraz po tym wyprostował ciało jak strunę, prawie natychmiast stając na nogi, wyprowadzając przy tym obunożne kopnięcie po łuku, celując w kark Astrid. Jeździec zszedł w bok, stawiając Nadara w trudnej sytuacji. Dziewczyna uderzyła trzonkiem bojowej siekiery, mierząc w bok przeciwnika. Chłopak zbił cios płazem saksy i przeszedł pod ramieniem dziewczyny, oddzielając ją od broni. Opierając nogę na jej brzuchu, przewrócił się, przerzucając ją ponad sobą i pozostawiając jej topór, pod swoimi plecami. - Ładnie, ładnie... - Pyskacz, który robił dziś, za nauczyciela walki, był w rzeczywistości jednorękim oraz jednonogim Kowalem, ale doświadczenie posiadał ogromne, bo wychwytywał nawet najmniejsze błędy uczniów, typu za wysoko uniesiona ręka, za luźna ręka, słaby chwyt broni, itd. - Szczerze? Wyglądałeś mi podejrzanie, trzymając ten miecz tak nisko - Nadar nie wiedział jak zinterpretować te słowa - A ty Astrid - zwrócił się do wstającej dziewczyny - Za wolno - wydawał się zaskoczony własnymi słowami, zresztą wszyscy teraz patrzyli na zwycięzcę. Rozdział IV Albrecht zerkał znad kartki na Stoicka, oczekując jakiegoś komentarza listu, jednak wódz Berk i sojuszniczego plemienia wikingów stał spokojny i wyprostowany. Ręce miał złączone za plecami, a z sylwetki emanowała powaga. - To napisał jeden z waszych ludzi, których wysłałeś na jedną z wysp, wchodzącą w skład skręćkarczych bagien - odezwał się wreszcie Stoick, kiedy Albrecht odłożył list na blat kamiennego stołu - zanim Czkawka znalazł go martwego z siekierą w ręce - dodał, widząc zmarszczone brwi przyjaciela. - W liście, jest napisane że było więcej ofiar - powiedział Albrecht, splatając dłonie. - Tak - odparł Stoick, po czym dopowiedział - Ale ofiary, wyglądają, jakby zmaltretowało je jakieś zwierze, nie da się rozpoznać takich osób. Twarze są porozrywane, zalane krwią, w większości przypadków, brzuch lub gardło nie istnieje, w ich miejscu wylewają się wnętrzności. Śledzik mówił że widział jedną ofiarę, gdzie w ogóle głowa była oderwana od ciała. - Zwierze poluje, zabija i zjada zdobycz - zaznaczył wódz łupieżców, na co Stoick odparł: - Widziałeś kiedyś człowieka z pazurami? - Nie, jednak jak już powiedziałem - zwierze nie człowiek, zabija w określonym celu, dla pożywienia, ze strachu, ale nie dla przyjemności - zaoponował rozmówca, lecz widząc nieustępliwość Stoicka, gestem poprosił go o kontynuację. - Ci ludzie byli doświadczeni w walce, w końcu wikingowie, pracowali dwójkami, a mimo to, to coś dało radę zrobić z nich paprykarz. Twój człowiek, Czkawka, napisali że nie znaleźli żadnej łodzi, śladów obozowisk, a dokładnie przeszukali wyspę - zakończył wyliczać i czekał na odpowiedź Albrechta. - Ktoś jeszcze żyje? - pytanie wydawało, się sarkastyczne, jakby już znał na nie odpowiedź, a pomijając fakt, je zadał. - Tak, część wróciła tutaj, ale nic nie wiedzą, jedyną wizytówką zabójcy są ofiary, które eksponuje w jak najbardziej widocznych miejscach - odrzekł Stoick, wreszcie pokuszając się o skorzystanie z krzesła jakie podsunął mu Albrecht. - Proponujesz, grubszą wyprawę? - Nie wyśle tam Czkawki, uważam że sześć nastolatków to za mało, w stosunku do tego co tam się dzieje - wyjaśnił wódz wandali, z nutą ironii. - Tylko co zrobię z dzieciakiem? - spytał bardziej siebie niż przyjaciela. - Weź go - usłyszał odpowiedź Pyskacza, który pojawił się w drzwiach - pokonał Astrid przy użyciu noży, w sposób bardzo widowiskowy - dodał widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Ten kapitan, mówił by na niego uważać - szepnął do Stoicka Albrecht, ale kowal i tak usłyszał. - Nie dziwie się, tak właściwie to pokonał ją, przerzucając ją przez siebie - Oczy Stoicka, mało nie uciekły z oczodołów. - Dała się? - spytał nie do końca wierząc, by dziewczyna dała sobą od tak rzucić. - Nie, zdecydowanie nie - odparł kowal. . . . Nad okładał manekin ciosami na wszelkie możliwe sposoby: kopiąc, z głowy, uderzając głowicą, płazem noży. Sztylety kreśliły skomplikowane wzory, niezależnie od siebie: idealnie zgrywały się z kopnięciami i innymi uderzeniami. W jednej chwili wykonał kopnięcie z półobrotu, wyskakując przy okazji. Noga urwała głowę niememu przeciwnikowi i posłała trzy metry dalej. . . . Mira przeskoczyła nad drewnianymi nożami i obracając się kopnęła brata w twarz, rzucając go przy tym w śnieg. Nad zdążył jeszcze się obrócić nim upadł. Ćwiczebne noże pofrunęły w siną dal. Przed oczyma widział ciemne plamy, miał wrażenie że zaraz zwymiotuje. Wszystko zwolniło. Słyszał kroki siostry jak podbiega do niego i obraca na plecy, przepraszając go nagminnie. Głowa eksplodowała bólem, kiedy ktoś przyłożył mu worek z lodem do ucha. Świat zaczął się rozjaśniać. Po chwili siedział oparty o drzewo trzymając przy głowie zimny pakunek. Mira siedziała obok i patrzyła w dal. - Co to było? - zapytał, sam nie wiedząc czy to ciekawość, czy oburzenie w nim wzbiera. Siostra, popatrzyła na niego z żalem w oczach i wówczas stwierdził że to ciekawość. Zdobył się na uśmiech, co spowodowało trochę dodatkowego bólu. - Przepraszam - odparła cicho, opuszczając wzrok. - Daj spokój, ja się nie uchyliłem, odegram się - powiedział na pocieszenie, szturchając ją w ramię. . . . - Co to było? - usłyszał pytanie za plecami, więc się odwrócił i zobaczył tego samego, otyłego chłopaka, teraz z rozdziawionymi ustami, patrzącego to na Nada to na głowę manekina. - "Młot", a przynajmniej tak Mira to nazwała - wyjaśnił, przenosząc wzrok na samotną głowę. - Kim jest Mira? - Moją siostrą - odparł, podnosząc oderwany fragment manekina - bliźniaczą - dodał, umieszczając ją na miejscu. - Nie masz może, jakiejś nici, gwoździa, lub czegoś w tym rodzaju? - spytał ironicznie, zauważając że głowa nieszczęsnego przeciwnika, zaraz znów odpadnie. - W skrzyni powinna być lina - odrzekł i wskazał na pojemnik stojący w przeciwległym końcu areny. Nad schował saksy do cholew w butach i podbiegł do skrzyni. Przeszukiwał ją przez chwilę, bo porządku, zdecydowanie w niej nie było. Po znalezieniu sznura, poświęcił jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, żeby go rozplątać. Koniec końców manekin wyglądał, jakby ktoś go powiesił, a później uciął zbędną część liny. Gdy napatrzył się na swoje dzieło, zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Śledzika. Za pulchnym wikingiem jak spod ziemi wyrósł smok. Krępy, masywny, z maczugą zamiast ogona. Maluteńkie skrzydła wydawały się komicznie małe w porównaniu do reszty ciała. - Jak on na nich lata - spytał, przecinając zdanie śmiechem. Otyły chłopak spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Po pierwsze, mój drogi: to ona, po drugie: lata i to dobrze - na koniec założył ręce i patrzył na Nada, sugerując mu by nie drążył tematu. - Wybacz, nie bij - Nadar uniósł ręce, ale zdanie ociekało sarkazmem, jednak Śledzik tego nie zauważył - Jak jej na imię? - zmienił temat, nie chcąc na początku robić sobie wrogów. - Sztukamięs - Nad zamaskował śmiech napadem kaszlu, jednak gdyby tak się zastanowić to imię pasowało do smoka. Niespodziewanie na arenę wleciał drugi smok, większy, z podłużnym pyskiem, przypominał Wiwerny, jakie Nad często widywał w ojczystych stronach. Z smoka zeskoczył niski chłopak, jednak z daleka, można było dostrzec, że pary w łapach mu nie brak. Dziwnie patrzyło mu z oczu. Podszedł do niego i uderzył w twarz. Nad zatoczył się i upadł, pod siłą ciosu. - Sączysmark co robisz?! - zaprotestował Śledzik, wbiegając pomiędzy nich. - Siedź cicho rybeczko! - warknął do niego chłopak. Podniósł Nadara nad siebie, chłopak nie czekał, przyłożył mu czołem w twarz i odepchnął go od siebie. Sączysmark puścił go i cofnął się. Nad podskoczył doń, na co wyprowadził cios pięścią. Przeciwnik, schylił się i kopnął z pół obrotu w twarz, omijając rękę. - Spokój!! - wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wejścia. Zobaczyli wpierw wielkiego, barczystego wikinga z bujną rudą brodą - Co się stało? - No, podszedł do mnie i uderzył mnie w twarz! - Nadar prawie że krzyknął. "Rację ma ten kto głośniej krzyczy" - tym sposobem jego siostra, zawsze stawiała na swoim do czasu, gdy sam nauczył się tej sztuczki. Dodatkowo bardzo gestykulował, Przybrał zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, jakby mężczyzna już go ukarał. Inna bajka, że w tym wypadku, akurat mówił prawdę. - To prawda, widziałem - poparł go dużo spokojniejszym głosem Śledzik. Mężczyzna objął groźnym spojrzeniem napastnika. - Nie teraz mam czasu na rozstrzyganie waszych sporów - obwieścił, ale jednocześnie w zdaniu można by było szukać groźby - Śledzik, jakie znasz smoki, które atakują dla zabawy? - w jego głosie Nad wychwycił nutę strachu. - Nie ma takich, jak już to zależy od osobnika - odrzekł zapytany bez zastanowienia. - Coś się stało? - zapytał ostrożnie rosłego mężczyznę. Tamten zatrzymał na nim wzrok. - Tak, nawet dużo, idziemy - odpowiedział lakonicznie i bez wyjaśnienia. Chwycił go za kołnierz i posadził na grzbiecie sztukamięs. na smoka zaraz wsiadł jego jeździec - Lećcie do twierdzy - rozkazał i sam wybiegł. - Trzymaj się - rzucił do niego Śledzik. Chwycił się jego barków i smok ruszył, nie co wolniej niż ostatni, jednak Nad nie był w niebo wzięty. Rozdział V Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Abeka truchtała sobie przez kamienne pustkowie podśpiewując pod nosem. Nad nią krążyły ptaki, wyraźnie nią zainteresowane. Zdawały się wypytywać ją o powód tej niezapowiedzianej wycieczki. Nie bała się, znała te tą wyspę od podszewki. Nie było miejsca w którym nie była, którego nie zwiedziła. Po za tym nie było co odkrywać. Może jaskinie. Plątanina tuneli i co więcej? Czego się spodziewała? Nadzwyczajnego znaleziska, które wysunie ją na wyżyny? Może. Cóż na razie owe niezwykłe znalezisko pozostało niezwykle ukryte i nie zapowiadało się by miało się nagle przed nią ukazać. Dreptała więc sobie błądząc wzrokiem i podśpiewując. Piosenkę wymyśliła niedawno, kilka tygodni temu. Jeszcze przed pojednaniem się plemion. Więc nawiązywała ona do jej dziecięcych koszmarów. ''Mrok się snuje, niczym zjawa. Noc otula go... Stoję patrzę w jego ślepia, czerwone, szkarłatne Błyszczące gniewem! A ja stoję patrzę jak chce dopaść mnie... Chwytam topór, tnę i szarpie, A on patrzy! Jak nieporadnie bronie się i cichnę, W jego objęciach. ... Zawsze lubiła się bać. Była przecież wikingiem, jeszcze małym, ale jednak. Lubiła, kiedy wypełniała ją adrenalina, kiedy wydawało jej się... tak właściwie to nie potrafiła tego opisać, po prostu lubiła to. Kilka metrów przed nią zobaczyła dwa bawiące się straszliwce. Podbiegła bliżej i zatrzymała się pół metra przed nimi. Gady przerwały sobie by zbadać nowego przybysza. Zachichotała, gdy języki smoków zaczęły ją łaskotać. Pogłaskała jednego z nich i jak na zawołanie drugi też upomniał się pieszczot. Niewiele Brakowało do kolejnej sprzeczki, ale zdążyła rozdzielić tych dwóch i usiadła pomiędzy nimi. Przypomniała sobie to co mówił Czkawka: "nawiąż więź" - tak naprawdę to nigdy jej nie uczył. Tylko kiedy zaatakowała ją grupka takich smoków, przekazał jej kilka sekretów jak się bronić bez walki. Przyłożyła Niewielkie rączki a czółka smoków i pozwoliła działać czasowi. Chwilę później oba smoki grzecznie siedziały obok niej i spały, a ona gładziła je po główkach. I nagle się obudziły. Wyraźnie coś je zaniepokoiło. Sama się rozejrzała ale w mroku niewiele widziała. Może jakiś gronkiel się pojawił. Smoczki uciekły od niej pośpiesznie zostawiając ją samą w ciemnościach. - No czas wracać - rzuciła do samej siebie, ale kiedy wstała jej uwagę przykuł ciemny kształt poruszający się w ciemnościach. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić co to jest, jednak to coś zmierzało w jej stronę. Pewnie gronkiel, bo za małe na ponocnika czy zębacza. Niespodziewanie poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Księżyc wychodząc zza chmury ukazał jej szkarłatnoczarne, a mimo to świecące oczy... Ptaki milkną, gdy ujrzały zjawę, A ja nie patrzę, bo mnie pochłonęła. ''Rozdział VI Nadar ogarnął wzrokiem fale, wzburzone, gwałtowne, doskonale ilustrowały to co miał teraz w głowie. Nie do końca wiedział czy jest wściekły czy rozczarowany. Jedyną rzeczą jaką wyniósł z tej wyprawy było podbite oko. Bynajmniej nie od tego czego szukali. Od Sączysmarka. Odwdzięczył mu się fangą w nos, który prawdopodobnie złamał. Swoją drogą, nie znaleźli nic, no może kilka zmasakrowanych ciał. O mało nie zwymiotował, od co! W ogóle ciężko było się domyśleć że te zakrwawione kopki mięsa były kiedyś ludźmi. - Królewnie dalej niedobrze? - opuścił głowę zażenowany, czy on nigdy się nie odczepi? Zignorował uwagę i odszedł od burty, kierując się w inne miejsce - Taki tchórz? No dalej uciekaj!. Z jaką przyjemnością strzeliłby go między oczy, ale nie, nie da się sprowokować. Odsunął docinki natręta po za sferę świadomości i wrócił do oglądania grzbietów fal. Wkrótce później wpłynęli w sztorm, nie żeby mieli jakiś wybór, zapasy były wyczerpane i nie było mowy o przeczekaniu burzy. Trzymając się kurczowo masztu, przyjmował uderzenia wściekłego oceanu i wypluwał je z płuc. Wpadli na większą falę, poślizgnął się i znowu upadł, Statek wzbił się na kolejnym grzbiecie i rzucając Nada wzdłuż pokładu, gdyby nie lina, uderzył by w burtę lub ster. Chwile później pokład na powrót był już w poziomie. Chłopak doczołgał się do masztu i chwycił. Objął go również nogami. Albrecht wywrzaskiwał jakieś polecenia, lecz przez burzę nic nie było słychać. W sumie to i tak nie było to potrzebne, każdy wiedział gdzie ma być co ma robić, po za nim. Niespodziewanie maszt złamał się pod naporem wiatru. Drzazgi poleciały wszędzie wokół. Poczuł jak przeszywają jego ciało, jak ręce odmawiają posłuszeństwa i puszczają drzewce, po czym jak leci i chłód. Był na skraju utraty przytomności, nic nie widział. Czyjaś ręka złapała go za kołnierz i pociągnęła do góry. Upadł na pokład. Wszystko było zamazane, głos mężczyzny mówiącego do niego niczym echo, ledwie słyszalne. Widząc brak reakcji, Stoick jeszcze raz pochwycił chłopaka i przeciągnął do ładowni. Pulsujący ból głowy narastał. Tu jest jak w dzwonie! Nad chwycił się za czerep i skulił. Świat wirował mu przed oczyma, Coś w niego uderzyło, prawdopodobnie beczka. Dobrze że pusta. . . . Obserwował nieruchome ciało dziewczynki. Całe w krwi, wybebeszone, nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Wyciągnął je na otwarty teren i zostawił. Niech wszyscy podziwiają jego dzieło. Korzystając z cieni ulotnił się bezszelestnie. Szkoda że nie będzie mógł obserwować reakcji. To będzie piękne. Czyste przerażenie i strach. Czasem zastanawiał się czy to nie tym się karmił. Za kryjówkę służyła mu dosyć mała grota, ale to tylko miejsce do spania. Nic więcej. Rzadko w niej przebywał, a to z faktu że kochał wolność. Nienawidził zamkniętych pomieszczeń i wszystkiego co z nimi związane. Z tegoż też powodu nienawidził ludzi, choć tak naprawdę nienawidził ich, głównie za wielkie cierpienie, które mu zadali. Stale rosnący strach przed nimi przerodził się w gniew, on w nienawiść, a nienawiść w nieustanną potrzebę zabijania. Nie dla pożywienia, nie dla obrony, dla przyjemności. Ten strach w oczach. Nie zliczył ilu już zabił. Chodziło tylko przyjemność, o karmienie się strachem. . . . Nadar wychwycił osobę w tłumie, cel. Miał go zlikwidować. Przebijał się sprawnie i niepostrzeżenie przez tłum, aż go dopadł. Przewrócił, zerwał kaptur. Starszy człowiek, bezbronny, przerażony. Miał nóż w ręce, zamachnął się i uderzył. Ręka nigdy nie dosięgnęła celu. Nie dał rady. Zszedł niego i uciekł. . . . Nad wspominał tę chwilę jako jedną z najważniejszych. Niosła ona przesłanie "Zabić jest łatwo, ale żyć ze świadomością że się zabiło już nie". Der oczywiście stwierdził że zawalił, że pierwsze zadanie i już porażka, nikt go nie pochwalił, wszyscy tylko na niego wrzeszczeli. Znajdowali tysiące powodów, dla których ten człowiek miałby być winny śmierci. Tylko Mira, jako jedyna go rozumiała. Siostra zawsze zrozumie, tak jak on nigdy nie zabiła. Saksy które nosił, nigdy nie odebrały życia, zranił nie raz, okaleczył też, bardzo poważnie, ale zabić nie potrafił, to wykraczało po za sferę jego zrozumienia. Statek szarpnął, kiedy dobił do portu. Cóż, wstał, pełen sińców, zmęczony, jedyne o czym marzył to łóżko. Nie było luksusowe, po prostu łóżko, z prostą drewnianą ramą bez ozdób, z kocem. Runął na nie jakby był pijany i zaraz odfrunął. Rozdział VII Traktował mrok jak zasłonę. Mijał budynki, szukał. Cień, jego jedyny towarzysz, świadek wszystkiego co zrobił, nigdy go nie potępił, zawsze milcząco akceptował, może tak było lepiej? Poruszał się bezszelestnie, jego kroki pozostawały bezgłośne. Nikt nie alarmował, nadszedł czas by się nakarmić... . . . Nad otworzył oczy. Poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. Zsunął się z posłania, adrenalina znów podskoczyła, ręce, odruchowo sięgnęły po noże, stłumił odruch. Wyprostował się i spojrzał w otaczający go mrok. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Skupił się na oddechu, głośno wypuścił kilka razy powietrze, za każdym razem biorąc głębszy oddech. Strach nie ustąpił, nie zmalał. Pozwolił sobie wyciągnąć saksy i ruszył do wyjścia. Z każdym krokiem, strach narastał. Bardzo chciał się go pozbyć, ale nie był w stanie. Z trudem zmusił się do pchnięcia drzwi wyjściowych. Zaskrzypiały cicho jakby to był koszmar. Zrobiło się jaśniej, księżyc był prawie w pełni. Wszedł przez noc. Buty szurały cicho o kamień, jedyny dźwięk. Zatrzymał się, zaczął nasłuchiwać, chwilowa cisza przyprawiła go o kolejny zawał, ale kilka sekund później usłyszał kruka. Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie do samego siebie. . . . Patrzył na chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. Czego szuka? Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Obszedł go, szukając lepszej pozycji do skoku. Nieświadomie jednak wystraszył ptaka dziobiącego coś w ziemi. Nadar obrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę z której dobiegł skrzekot kruka. Nie cofnął się, był sparaliżowany. Nigdy tak się nie bał. Jeszcze raz odepchnął obawy, z jeszcze mniejszym efektem. Durne ptaszysko! Musiało tu przylecieć! Ale chłopak nie wydawał się jakoś strasznie tym zaaferowany. Widział już nie jednego człowieka, a ten przed nim nie zdawał się gdzieś wybierać. Jeszcze kawałek... Stanął równo za nim. Sprężył się i skoczył. Nad usłyszał ciszę, jakby to nie zabrzmiało usłyszał to czego nie było i dlatego uskoczył w bok. Uniósł noże w gardzie i mało nie złamał sobie obu rąk gdy wielka łapa z pazurami, zatrzymała mu się tuż ponad twarzą. Przeturlał się na bok i uderzył w mrok. Jego sztylet napotkał pustkę, nic. Zachwiał się. To było niemożliwe. Ból, poczuł ten, który sam chciał zadać, trzy ostre jak miecze pazury przeorały mu plecy. Chciał krzyknąć, jednak z ust dobiegł tylko cichy jęk. Ciepło, krew. Obrócił się ponownie i odbił kolejny cios, następnego uniknął. Rana w plecach była płytka, na jego szczęście, ale i tak skutecznie utrudniała walkę. Miał mroczki przed oczyma, potrząsnął głową, pchnął na oślep, znów nie trafił. W ten sposób nic nie osiągnie! Trzeba... Trzeba, myśli uciekały przez ranę, jak woda z dziurawego dzbanka. Skup się! Musi go skusić. Celowo odsłonił prawy bok, delikatnie, by napastnik nie nabrał podejrzeń... Czy ten dzieciak, był tak słaby? Puścił szpony w ruch, weszły w ciało jak w masło, ofiara nie krzyknęła, ale coś było nie tak... Uderzył w niego, niczym piorun i tak też przeszył. W łokciu, siedział zanurzony po rękojeść sztylet. Ryknął z bólu. Chłopakowi udało wyciągnąć broń, powodując kolejną falę potwornego bólu. Upadł. Nad podniósł się, z licznych ran na ciele sączyła się krew, odpływał. Zobaczył światło przed sobą i zemdlał. Podniósł się ociężale i zobaczył biegnących w jego stronę ludzi, normalnie, nie miał by problemu z rzuceniem się na nich, lecz teraz uniemożliwiała mu to rana. Nie zdążył uskoczyć. Spętali go, przez jedną ranę, szkoda że dzieciak nie mógł cierpieć dłużej. Stoick uklęknął przy Nadzie. Z nadzieją przyłożył serce do piersi. Przez chwilę nic a później ciche, nieregularne *puk*. Z prawego oka, popłynęła łza. On żył. Podniósł go, palce dotknęły zakrwawionego ubrania, zaczęły się lepić. - Dajcie pochodnie - rzucił obojętnie, ktoś podał mu światło. Przystawił niedoszłemu mordercy do głowy. Skóra spętanego zabłyszczała złotem... Księga II Liżąc rany Rozdział I Czkawka patrzył w oczy oprawcy Nadara. To był smok, obecnie za kratą. Leżał przed nią wściekle warcząc, co jakiś czas bijąc w metalowe wrota. Twarz jeźdźca pozostawała bez wyrazu, tak jak sama sylwetka. Spokojny, opanowany, żadnych uczuć. - Otworzyć kratę - powiedział do jeźdźców stojących za nim. Wrota zdawały się otwierać całą wieczność. Obleciał go strach, jednak zaraz się go pozbył. Stał spokojnie, ręce wisiały luźno wzdłuż ciała, dłonie rozluźnione. Wszystko biegło po jego myśli. Smok, arena, klatka, oswojenie. Wreszcie otworzyli te przeklętą grotę. Po co to jednak zrobili? Wysunął się z niej powoli, zatrzymał około osiemnastu stóp przed człowiekiem. Chętnie by skoczył, ale rana zadana przez tego chłopczyka, którego usiłował zagryźć ostatniej nocy była poważna. Kuśtykał. Czkawka ogarnął bestię wzrokiem. Złoty smok, w bursztynowe pasy, duża szeroka dolna szczęka, mniejsza podłużna górna, oczy na przodzie, tuż za nozdrzami i niewielki róg, skierowany pionowo do góry. Głowa była duża, stanowiła prawie jedną trzecią długości ciała, jeżeli nie liczyć ogona. Ciało krępe, mocno zbudowane, szczególnie w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Łapy proporcjonalne do długości ciała, z bułami mięśni. Skrzydła klasyczne błoniaste, niczym się nie wyróżniające. No jeszcze ogon, długi z dziwną naroślą na końcu. - Śledzik? W księdze jest coś o takim dziwadle? - smok pochylił łeb i warknął głośno. - Bork pisze że to Miodozgon, ale coś tu się nie klei... - odparł zapytany, po chwilowym kartkowaniu książki. Czkawka spojrzał na niego wyczekująco - chodzi o to że zazwyczaj nie są takie agresywne, żaden smok nie powinien być taki agresywny. - Dobra, spróbujmy go przekonać że nie stanowimy dla niego zagrożenia - stwierdził Czkawka, już miał się do tego zabrać, ale powstrzymał go przeczący głos Śledzika. - Nie wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł, nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z takim przypadkiem. Gdyby nie ta łapa, polubilibyście czerwony... a może... Smok przeniósł niezauważalnie ciężar ciała na tylne łapy, korzystając z ogona jak z odskoczni, wybił się i rzucił bokiem na chłopaka, chcąc go zgnieść, ale chłopaka już tam nie było. Upadł na kamień i warknął wściekle, kiedy się podniósł zobaczył jak dzieciak siedzi na czarnym smoku. Owy smok znając swoją przewagę, zmusił go do powrotu do klatki. Śledzik rzucił Czkawce wymowne spojrzenie, na co drugi jeździec odparł: - W porządku, dajmy mu czas - w jego głosie nie było strachu, to strasznie irytowało. Tego samego dnia, kiedy słońce zachodziło, Zobaczył jak ktoś kulejąc wchodzi na arenę. Podpierał się laską, służącą mu za kulę. Wszystko ponad pasem, prócz głowy miał obandażowane. Gdzieniegdzie bandaż był czerwony od ran. Ledwie stał opadł przy ścianie przy wejściu, a właściwie upadł wcześniej, a pod ścianę się doczołgał. Oczy uciekały mu z orbit. Jakimś cudem człowiekowi udało się skupić na nim wzrok. Jego twarz co kilka sekund przecinały różne uczucia, ale milczał. Był zbyt osłabiony żeby mówić. Patrzył się na niego jakby z wyrzutem. Smok nie bardzo wiedział jak się zachować, koniec końców warknął na niego i odwrócił się, ale wciąż czuł na sobie jego wzrok, świdrował go nim, przeszywał. Warknął ponownie, ale bez odzewu. Zirytowany uderzył kilkukrotnie w kratę, lecz człowiek nie reagował, tylko patrzył. Rozdział II Czkawka rzucił okiem na pusty kubek. Od momentu złapania miodozgona minęły dwa tygodnie, jednak gad jaki był taki pozostał. Agresja nie cichła, nie można było do niego podejść, nawet jedzenie należało mu podawać na odległość, swoją drogą okazało się że nie znosi ryb. Problem okazała się również rana zadana przez Nada, nie goiła się, przybrała niezdrowe różowawe zabarwienie, cały czas była oblepiona ropą, no a smok oczywiście nie dawał do siebie podejść. Drzwi chaty otworzyły się i stanął w nich Stoick. - Cześć, tata - rzucił smętnym, przygnębionym głosem. Mężczyzna podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok. - Co jest? - spytał, widząc problem. Cierpliwie odczekał tę chwilę ciszy, kiedy chłopak zbierał myśli. - Ten smok, ten którego poharatał Nad - Stoick uniósł brew, z tego co pamiętał to było odwrotnie. Sam musiał zeskrobać Nada z ziemi, ale Czkawka nie zauważył gestu - Ta rana się nie goi, smok jest stale agresywny od kilku tygodni, nie da się do niego podejść, nie wiem co z nim zrobić. O tym że Nadar ranił smoka, akurat nie wiedział, od zera do jeszcze większego zera. Z mało co nie zabitego stał się straszliwym oprawcą, który pociął smoka na plasterki. - Słuchaj, nie znam się na smokach tak jak ty, jestem pewien że coś wymyślisz, może jakieś ziele usypiające, czy coś, naprawdę nie wiem. - Próbowaliśmy ze smoczymiętką, nafaszerowaliśmy nią kawałek wieprza, który zawsze mu dajemy - odparł zrezygnowanym tonem jeździec. - I? - I nic, zorientował się, rzucił tym w kratę, mając chyba nadzieje że przeniknie przez nią i trafi Astrid w twarz - dopowiedział chłopak. - Ale mi raczej chodziło o coś silniejszego, może Gothi coś znajdzie - mówił dalej Stoick. Czkawka popatrzył na niego z nadzieją. - Może. . . . Usilnie próbował lizać ranę, ale miejsce było tak niewygodne, że było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Warknął wściekle i poczuł narastającą chęć mordu. To było błędne koło im bardziej nie mógł ruszać łapą, tym bardziej narastała w nim wściekłość, niemogąca znaleźć ujścia. Dni mijały i było coraz gorzej. W pewnym momencie przyłapał się na tym że wyczekuje niemego chłopaka, który przychodził codziennie wieczorem. Nie wiedział o nim nic, po za tym że to ten sam, którego próbował zabić. Chłopak nigdy się nie odzywał, niczego nie przynosił, siadł pod bramą i nawiązywał kontakt wzrokowy. Czasem miał wrażenie że słyszy jego myśli. Działało to na niego uspokajająco. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, pewnie dlatego. W przeciwieństwie do tej grupki nastolatków, która usilnie próbowała go rozjuszyć, on tylko patrzył się na niego. Jego twarz była maską, zastanawiał się czy nie uszkodził mu jakiś mięśni twarzy, ale chyba nie. Chłopak nie unosił się, nie poniżał, patrzył mu w oczy z drugiego końca półkolistego budynku, czasami gładząc niewielki wisiorek na szyi. Jednak zdarzyły już się momenty kiedy to milczenie go denerwowało, ponieważ nie pasowało mu do jego wyobrażenia człowieka. Ludzie to potwory, cztery lata po jego narodzinach okaleczono go, ponieważ podszedł za blisko kurnika. Jedenaście lat po tym wydarzeniu pozostały tylko blizny i chęć mordu rodzaju ludzkiego, ale ten chłopak... Zawsze milczy, siedzi z podkulonymi nogami, za którymi chowa głowę i patrzy. Zauważył że przestał go witać wściekłym rykiem i uderzeniami w kratę, jak witał wszystkich innych, o ile można to było nazwać powitaniem. Ich spotkanie rozpoczynała cisza, one je prowadziła i ona je kończyła. Kiedy chłopak odchodził nie odwracał się i nie dawał żadnych ciepłych, ani zimnych sygnałów, po prostu wychodził. Słońce znalazło się równo nad wejściem do budynku. Położył się przy kracie i czekał. Oczekiwany pojawił się kilka minut później. Nie miał na sobie już bandaży, tylko ten sam kaftan, w którym był kiedy został napadnięty przez niego. Kaftan był widocznie zacerowany, prostacko, Chłopak usiadł pod bramą i jak zawsze skupił na nim wzrok. Cisza, wszystko zdawało się zatrzymać. Co prawda nie znał jego motywów, ani zamiarów. Nie znał nawet jego imienia. Jedyne z czym go kojarzył to z ciszą i spokojem. Zauważył że rękojeści broni w butach. Trochę to go zdenerwowało i stał się cud. Chłopak wyciągnął tą samą broń, co nią z nim walczył i odrzucił, jakby czytał w jego myślach. Zaskoczył go nie pierwszy raz. Zbieg okoliczności. Innego wytłumaczenia nie potrafił znaleźć, co było w tym milczącym chłopaku. Chwilę przerwał wkurzający jeździec, który wszedł do tego przeklętego miejsca, warknął wściekle, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale milczący pozostał bez zmian. - Co robisz? - spytał siedzącego milczka. - Siedzę - odparł tamten, chyba po raz pierwszy odezwał się przy nim. Jeździec nachmurzył się i odszedł. Jedno słowo i irytujący element zniknął. Odnalazł spojrzenie chłopaka, nadeszła noc, ale chłopak ciągle tu był. W pewnym momencie oczy mu się zamknęły i zasnął. Cisza przeszła w pustkę, ale nie taką dosłowną, ciągle czuł obecność chłopaka, to było takie dziwne, ta obecność była inna, ledwie wyczuwalna, może nawet kojąca. Śpiący wydawał mu się taki bezbronny, taki słaby, noże ciągle leżały daleko od niego. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie czuł potrzeby gdybania: co by było gdyby nie było przed nim kraty, może nawet lepiej że ona tu jest? . . . Czkawka przyjął niezwykle radosne powitanie gada za kratką milczeniem. Trzymał w ręku kawałek mięsa nabitego jednym z mocniejszych wywarów usypiających Gothi. Nadar, nawet na niego nie spojrzał, od czasu ataku, mówił o wiele mniej, zachowywał prawie całkowitą ciszę. Wkrótce później pojawili się inni, - To jak co masz? - spytała zaciekawiona Astrid. - Nabite wywarem Gothi - szepnął, bojąc się że smok może usłyszeć, ale Nadar usłyszał, nie wiedząc dlaczego obudziła się w nim sympatia do smoka, nie wiedział kim jest Gothi, ale niepokoiła go ta informacja. Przychodził tu tylko by się dowiedzieć, dlaczego smok go zaatakował, ale poczuł jak sumienie każe mu ostrzec smoka. Odnalazł jego wzrok i delikatnie pokręcił głową. Zauważył dyskretne ostrzeżenie i po prostu odparł tym samym: spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział skąd, ale wiedział że chłopak rozumie. Mięso pachniało naprawdę nieźle, po raz pierwszy trafili w jego gusta, jednak milczek ostrzegł go by tego nie jadł. Jeździec podrzucił mięso pod żelazne wrota. Wyglądało i pachniało wyśmienicie. Jeszcze raz popatrzył w stronę chłopaka, któremu jeden z reszty grupki szeptał coś do ucha. Reakcja była dość gwałtowna i raczej odruchowa. Chłopak wstał w przeciągu ułamków sekund, chociaż i tak jak na jego standardy było to wolno. Wyciągnął nóż zza pazuchy szepczącego i rzucił w jego stronę. A raczej w kawałek mięsa. Jego śniadanie zostało przybite do ziemi i nie mógł po nie sięgnąć. O co mu chodziło? - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Krzyknął Czkawka. - Wsadziliście coś do tego mięsa - odwarknął oskarżającym tonem Nadar. - To tylko środek nasenny, chcemy opatrzyć tę ranę, którą mu zadałeś! - bronił się jeździec. - Tą, która powstała wyniku tego że odciąłem mu łapę wielkim mieczem, jadąc na koniu?! - atakował dalej Nad cytując plotki. - Tak właśnie tą! - potwierdził Mieczyk. Czkawka z Nadarem, przerwali sobie na chwilę i spojrzeli zdziwieni na Mieczyka, który nie podchwycił ironii. - Może jeszcze mi powiesz że zmasakrowałem tego smoka w ten sam sposób?! - dociął jeszcze Nad. Patrzył na milczka w zdziwieniu, pamiętał tę sytuację zupełnie inaczej. - To powiedz mi co mamy zrobić?! - odgryzł się Czkawka. Nad odsunął się i usiadł ponownie przy wejściu. Uznał swoją porażkę. Co w niego w ogóle wstąpiło? Dlaczego bronił tego smoka, przecież on prawie pozbawił go życia. Gad nie zjadł mięsa, więc postrzelili go bełtem zanurzonym w środku nasennym z kuszy o słabej sile naciągu. Pomóc mu nie pomogli, bo tylko zabandażowali ranę. Rozdział III Nadar patrzył na leżącego bez życia smoka po drugiej stronie kraty. Łapa jeszcze bardziej spuchła. Nie wiedział co nim kieruje, im częściej tu przychodził, tym częściej zaczynał, pytać samego siebie dlaczego ten smok siedzi za tą kratą, choć dobrze znał na nie odpowiedź. Kilka razy zorientował się że obwinia się o ranę gada. Krata otworzyła się w proteście. Nad stał przy dźwigni jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w nieruchome cielsko bestii. Naraz wydał mu się dużo większy, pazury, zdały się urosnąć, poczuł rosnący lęk. Poniósł niewielkie wiadro z wodą, którą wcześniej zagrzał. Z każdym krokiem bliżej stwora czuł narastający strach. Serce biło jak oszalałe, z duszą na ramieniu ukląkł przy smoku. Pot ciekł mu rękach, oblewał twarz, przed oczami stanęły mu obrazy z pamiętnej nocy, ale potwór się nie ruszał, oddychał nierówno. Dotknięcie bandaża, stało się rzeczą prawie nie możliwą, jednak musiał to zrobić. Zdecydowanym i szybkim ruchem zerwał bandaż i odskoczył. Nic. Stwór dalej leżał. Nad spojrzał na stary, oblepiony ropą opatrunek, nie nadawał się do czegokolwiek. Odrzucił go w kąt, po czym wyciągnął z wiadra nowy bandaż. Nie znał się na medycynie, pamiętał jak kiedyś miał kontuzję ręki, cała spuchła, to matka okładała mu ją gotowaną kapustą, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Delikatnie i powoli obrócił łapę tak by mieć dostęp do rany, cały czas obserwując smoka. Gdy stwierdził że gad nie rzuci się na niego spojrzał na łapę. Odłożył niechętnie bandaż. Tą ranę trzeba było najpierw oczyścić z ropy. Oderwał kawałek bandaża i oczyścił nim powierzchnię wokoło urazu z ropy. Łapa okazała się strasznie twarda, jednak podejrzewał że to przez mięśnie a nie obrzęk. Bynajmniej to go nie pocieszyło. Wypłukał szmatę i obmył ranę raz jeszcze i tak przez następne kilka minut. W tym czasie ukradkiem zerkał na pysk, w którym lśniły białe jak śnieg zęby, jednak gad pozostawał nieruchomy. W końcu obwinął łapę czystym opatrunkiem, ale gad dalej ani drgnął. Może on... Z tej odległości nie słyszał oddechu, a nie miał zamiaru podchodzić do łba, więc ostrożnie przyłożył głowę do boku smoka. Jak to serce biło, głośne, donośne, że zastanawiał się jak go nie było słychać na zewnątrz. Naraz potwór drgnął. Chłopak miał wrażenie że zaraz kopnie w kalendarz. Po cichu zabrał wiadro i wyszedł. Zamknął stalowe wrota i wydał z siebie głośne, wyrażające ulgę wzdychnięcie. Niech tylko spróbują mu powiedzieć że nic nie robi, to osobiście pourywa im te tępe łby. . . . Obudził się, Piekielny ból w łapie ustał. Spróbował wstać i natychmiast tego pożałował. Ból wrócił tak intensywny że upadł. Problem powoli malał i uciekł. Co ta szmata tu robi?! Ze złością zerwał opatrunek i odrzucił. Zajął się lizaniem rany, swoją drogą co innego miał do roboty? Niespodziewanie jego nozdrza wyłapały coś znajomego w powietrzu, lecz nie umiał określić czym to coś jest. Rozdział IV Wartownik szedł korytarzem więzienia, co jakiś czas rozglądając się czy ktoś go nie śledzi, kiedy doszedł do jednej z cel uderzył w kratę. - Obiad! - Więzień przyjął skromny posiłek, po czym odłożył go na ziemię. - Czy to prawda? - spytał głosem, będącym mieszanką nadziei, podniecenia oraz niedowierzania. - Według tego co mówią to tak - odpowiedział strażnik obojętnym tonem. Więzień wywrócił oczyma i ponowił pytanie. Strażnik nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Zdecydował się odpowiedzieć. - To tylko plotka, nie wiem kto ją rozpuścił - mężczyzna w celi uśmiechną się zagadkowo, następnie dodał: - A dowiedziałbyś się czegoś dla mnie? - wyraz twarzy zrobił mu się delikatnie psychodeliczny. Wartownik ścisnął topór i pokręcił głową. - Oj no proszę, co mogę tutaj zrobić? - Czego chcesz się dowiedzieć? - zgodził się strażnik, rozluźniając się wyraźnie. - Czy to prawda. - Niech ci będzie - wartownik odszedł zostawiając go samego. Zajął się więc posiłkiem, był marny, nawet jak na więzienną porcję. Smakował równie słabo jak wyglądał, ale czego spodziewać się po więzieniu, w końcu więzienie. Na razie poczeka, poczeka aż sytuacja się rozwinie i uderzy, a uderzenie będzie druzgocące, ponieważ dostanie w swoje ręce broń, tak straszliwą, że najodważniejszym ugną się kolana. . . . Nad wykręcił szmatę do wiadra i ponownie przemył ranę smoka, który oczywiście spał. Ostatnimi czasy coraz mniej nadarzało mu się takich sytuacji, kiedy mógłby wejść do klatki i wymienić, a raczej założyć nowy opatrunek na łapę gada, ponieważ ten nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze go zrywał. Odłożył ręcznik na bok i owiną łapę czystym bandażem. Po ranie został już tylko strup. Nad spokojnie odstawił łapę i zatrzymał się nagle. Wyraźnie nim drgnęło, oczy rozszerzyły mu się, wszystkie mięśnie spięły, oddech przyspieszył, pojawiła się adrenalina, przyszedł strach, paniczny, paraliżujący strach. Poczuł wzrok, który zatrzymany był na nim. Cały się trząsł, ani ważył ruszyć. Odwrócić głowę. Chłód, zimno, wszystko naraz. Ciało bestii podniosło się, on zacisnął powieki, zęby, niemalże przestał oddychać. Usłyszał odgłos zrywanego bandaża. Dygotanie ciała narosło, ale poruszyć się nie mógł. Widział potwora, rozrywającego go na strzępy jak poduszkę wypełnioną pierzem. Uświadomił sobie że czuje jego oddech na twarzy, zaraz zobaczył samego siebie jej pozbawionego, własny krzyk. Przerażenia, bólu. Jednak żadna z sytuacji jaką sobie wyobraził, nie nastąpiła, a pomimo to tak bardzo bał się otworzyć oczy. Spoglądał na klęczącego przed nim chłopaka, przestraszonego, trzęsącego się, lekko rozbawiony. Czego on się tak bał, no przecież go nie zje, nie po tym wszystkim, no chociaż za tą szmatę na łapie to mógłby go trzepnąć, ale tylko trzepnąć, jakoś tak odeszła mu chęć mordu. Ten chłopak wydawał się teraz zupełnie inny, im więcej razy się widzieli, tym bardziej go poznawał, lecz teraz patrzył na przesiąknięte strachem do białej kości dziecko i tego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Chłopak wyglądał jak każda wcześniejsza ofiara tuż przed śmiercią. Może o to chodziło? Może, kiedy nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych barier, uważał go za zagrożenie, ale czym sobie na to zasłużył? Warknął cicho, jednak przyniosło to skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Chłopak zwinął się jeszcze bardziej. Coraz bardziej nachodziła go potrzeba, nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego. Zdesperowany zrobił to co zawsze robił, kiedy tak się działo położył się i czekał. Nad zaczął się rozluźniać, nieświadomie, ale jednak, strach odpływać, na twarz wracać spokój. Przestał się trząść. Wszystko działo się samo, nie miał nad tym żadnej kontroli. Tak po prostu. Oczy same chciały się otworzyć. Nic go nie blokowało, strach, czarne scenariusze, nic. Napotkał spojrzenie smoka, leżącego, rozluźnionego, prawie wszystko wokoło stanęło, ale nie z powodu wcześniejszego strachu, jedyną rzeczą, która się ruszała była końcówka ogona gada. Znów przeszedł go dreszcz, ale ten... był przyjemny. To ciepło, gdzieś w środku, to uczucie spełnienia. Nigdy się tak nie czuł, nie wiedział co dalej robić, nie chciał nic robić, ta chwila mogła by trwać w nieskończoność, ale nie trwała. Rozdział V Albrecht uderzył pięścią w stół rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie Stoickowi. Tamten pozostał spokojny jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju. - Zabieraj tego gada z mojej wyspy! - wrzasnął Albrecht oskarżycielskim tonem. Od złości dyszał ciężko, knykcie pobladły od nieustannie zaciśniętych dłoni - Nie mam warunków, by go tu trzymać, a i twój syn zawiódł, nie mogę dłużej ryzykować! - A powiesz dlaczego ja miałbym? Też mam ludzi, których muszę chronić, nie widzę innej możliwości jak usunąć go - odpowiedział Stoick, zachowując spokojny, aczkolwiek poważny ton głosu. - I może jeszcze każesz to zrobić Czkawce?! Nie, ten smok to broń, żywa, inteligentna, rozwiązująca problemy, dajmy na to problem takiego Dagura - odparował Albrecht spuszczając nieco z tonu. - Lecz jeżeli taka broń trafi w ręce Dagura, to on rozwiąże własne problemy - dopowiedział za niego wódz Wandali. Niespodziewanie do pokoju wpadł jakiś wiking, zdyszany, cały zlany potem. - Co się dzieje? - Albrecht zapytał bez zbędnych uprzejmości. Człowiek uniósł rękę by dał mu chwilę po czym zaczął nawijać. - ONJestwklatce-zsmokiem-noNadar-siedziwklatcezsmokiem-tymsmokiem!! - dwaj wodzowie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, Stoick pierwszy odzyskał mowę. - Wolniej - Klatka w niej Nadar-z smokiem!! - Albrecht już był za drzwiami, Stoick dogonił go chwilę później. - Jeżeli ten dzieciak wlazł do klatki to nie będzie co po nim zbierać! - krzyknął Stoick, na co Albrecht był w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową. . . . Jakie to dziwne uczucie być po drugiej stronie kraty. Nadar siedział oparty o ścianę i patrzył z nadzieją na dźwignię jakby sama miała się przełączyć. Smok chodził w kółko, co jakiś czas powarkując wściekle nie wiadomo po co na co, kiedy wbiegł tu ten strażnik, wrzeszcząc coś do niego, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiał jego słów. były gdzieś po za obrzeżami jego świadomości. Durnowaty panikarz zamknął więc wrota i uciekł gdzieś. Nie ma to jak spartaczyć komuś dzień. Na arenę wpadli niespodziewanie dwaj wodzowie i zostali powitani wściekłymi uderzeniami w żelazne wrota. Towarzyszyły temu także jakże przyjacielskie powarkiwania. Albrecht zignorował gada i podleciał do chłopaka. - Na Thora, ty żyjesz? Jak?! Ale jak?! - Kim był ten Thor? Nieważne, przydałoby się odpowiedzieć. - Jak codziennie przyszedłem by założyć mu opatrunek - wskazał ręką na smoka - bo ma zwyczaj zrywania go gdy się budzi, no dzisiaj był taki wyjątkowy dzień że obudził się jak miałem się zmyć, więc po tym jak umarłem ze strachu zorientowałem się że on tylko stoi przede mną i nic nie robi, toteż po prostu zaczęliśmy się na siebie patrzyć, wtedy też przyszedł ten dureń, wdarł się na mnie, po czym to zamknął mnie tu z nim - ponownie wskazał na rozjuszone zwierze - I uciekł co doprowadziło smoka do szału, a mnie zażenowało i to chyba tyle - zaskoczyło go to że powiedział to bez krztyny strachu, ale przesycił to sarkazmem. Niespodziewanie smok zainteresował się Albrechtem i mało co nie stratował chłopaka, który na szczęście zdążył uskoczyć. - Nie chce cię rozszarpać?! - rzucił przez wściekłe ryki gada. Nad wzruszył spokojnie ramionami. - Nie zanosi się na to - odkrzyknął. - Spokojnie coś wymyślimy, nie panikuj! - usłyszał głos Stoicka, a później zapanowała cisza. Kto tu panikuje, gdyby tamten idiota nie zamknął by tych drzwi nie było by problemu. Usiadł ponownie pod kratą i wodził wzrokiem za smokiem aż ten położył się pod przeciwległą ścianą. Cisza, znowu. Jak miło. Słońce skryło się za wodą, zostawiając go w całkowitej ciemności. Zamiast smoka widział teraz nieco straszne dwie świecące kropki będące oczami gada. Odwrócił głowę i rozmyślał nad tym co go naszło i co naszło smoka. Rozdział VI Nad nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, nie wiedział czy dla samego siebie, czy dla smoka, którego głowa leżała mu na nogach i którego drapał teraz po brodzie. Gdzieś na obrzeżach podświadomości krążył lęk, a może szacunek? Chociaż raczej to pierwsze, ponieważ szanować go to raczej nie miał za co. A jednak. To uczucie, kiedy głowa półtonowego smoka leżała mu na kolanach, wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał że to takie miłe, kiedy ktoś drapie cię po brodzie. Przysypiał, powoli, ale jednak, a to drapania przyczyniało się do tego. Chłopak nagle przestał. Otworzył oczy spojrzał na niego pytająco. Po braku odpowiedzi warknął. Nic. Wstał i ustawił się frontalnie, zjeżył się jak kot i czekał. Chciał tylko przestraszyć chłopaka. Co to ma być? W tej pozycji jeszcze go nie widziałem. Czy on chciał go tym przestraszyć? Jeżeli tak to mu nie wyszło. Z perspektywy Nada wyglądało to cokolwiek komicznie. Jakby smokowi wypadło pół kręgosłupa. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę hamując śmiech. Smok zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej i Nadar nie wytrzymał. Wpierw usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, a później parsknął śmiechem. Gad wyraźnie urażony odwrócił się i wymierzył chłopakowi cios ogonem, co skutecznie zakończyło przypływ wesołości. Zatrzymał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Nad chwycił się za bolącą szczękę. Subtelne to to nie było, raczej przypominało uderzenie kijem. Sprawdził czy wszystkie zęby są na miejscu, po czym sam zrobił urażoną minę. Smoki. Ludzie, ale tak szczerze to do twarzy mu było w tym sińcu. Na co on się tak patrzy, czy mam coś na twarzy? - zastanawiał się Nad patrząc jak smok mu się przygląda. Chłopak wyciągnął jedną saksę i zaczął się nią bawić. Smokowi najwyraźniej to się nie spodobało. Odezwał się bezbronny - Nad popatrzył na gada pytająco i wskazał na szpony długie na pół dłoni, niby sztylety przy łapach. Przypomniał sobie pięknie tną. Przeszył go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, szczególnie w okolicy, gdzie doświadczył ich skuteczności. Jednak smok tym razem nie ustąpił. Wstał i Nadowi odechciało się spierać. Chciał schować broń, lecz gad postąpił naprzód, więc ją odrzucił, nie zmywając przy tym łobuzerskiej miny z twarzy. Drugą saksę zostawił tam gdzie była, w bucie i niech tam siedzi. Na razie, ale nie docenił gada. Ten podszedł do niego i bez precedensów ściągnął mu buta, z którego wypadł drugi nóż. Dźwięk saksy uderzającej o posadzkę był dobijający, może wręcz dołujący. Popatrzył na niego niewinnie jakby go widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Podszedł do chłopaka tak blisko, by ten mógł poczuć jego oddech na twarzy. Ja ustalam warunki - dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Coś chyba rozregulował mu się instynkt samozachowawczy, ponieważ nie czuł strachu. Choć bestia, która stała dwa kroki przed nim o mało go nie zabiła koło miesiąca temu. Stworowi, wyraźnie się nie spodobało że nie wywarł na nim wrażenia, znowu. Spróbował go przycisnąć do ziemi, jednak teraz to on się przeliczył. Chłopak bezproblemowo cofnął się przed łapą i przysunął bliżej ściany. Smok pozbawiony podparcia, które spodziewał się znaleźć stracił równowagę i uderzył pyskiem w posadzkę. Nad odruchowo wysunął się na środek klatki, by mieć większe pole manewru. Sytuacja wymykała mu się z rąk, jeżeli kiedykolwiek w nich była. Gad szybko się pozbierał i wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nadowi, natomiast wcale do śmiechu nie było. Zwłaszcza, gdy bestia przejechała pazurami po podłodze, zostawiając wyraźnie ślady. Poczuł jak przełyka ślinę, jednak ciało działało samo, ugiął nogi, przyjął stabilniejszą pozycję. To była jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy nienawidził samego siebie. Jeszcze ta kpina ze strony przeciwnika. Obchodził go jak rodzony brat podczas treningu i tak samo jak on podciął go jednym uderzeniem. Upadł na plecy i prawie że usłyszał krzyk: "NIŻEJ!!" - wykpione sześć lat treningu z jednym z najlepszych wojów jego rodzinnych stron. Od tak. Narastała w nim złość, którą szybko stłumił. Skręcił się w biodrach wyrzucając nogi w górę, jednocześnie obracając się i przechodząc na ręce, wracając szybko do pozycji stojącej, a smok dalej go okrążał. Zmienił strategię. Ugiął delikatnie w kolana i stanął na palcach. "Nie kijem to pałką" jak mówiło przysłowie. Smok ponownie spróbował go podciąć, ale Nad wyskoczył w powietrze, przelatując nad łapą w zgrabnej śrubie i lądując na prawej nodze, a lewą uderzając. Smok nie uskoczył, zatoczył się, lecz nic mu nie było. Naraz chłopak uświadomił sobie że popełnił błąd. Przed oczami miał obraz zażenowanego starszego brata. Właśnie dał powód gadzinie, by sprawiła mu tęgie lanie! Rozdział VII Wartownik postawił miskę z strawą pod kratą i poczekał aż więzień zauważy jego obecność. Tamten siedział oparty o ścianę, myślami będąc gdzieś daleko. Odchrząknął. Więzień ociężale podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi celi. Wziął posiłek i w milczeniu zaczął go jeść. - Dowiedziałem się tego czego chciałeś... - spróbował podjąć rozmowę, ale mężczyzna po drugiej stronie kraty powstrzymał go gestem. Połknął resztę zupy dwoma haustami i zachęcił by dalej kontynuował - To prawda - powiedział bez ogródek, ale tamten spojrzał na niego pytająco jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi - Smok akceptuje chłopaka, z którym siedzi w klatce - więzień oparł się o drzwi i nie odzywał się przez chwilę. - Czyli Czkawce się nie udało? - zapytał w końcu, z nadzieją w głosie. - Nie, tylko chłopak - odparł wartownik. Więzień, zaśmiał się i mrucząc coś pod nosem wrócił na swoje miejsce pod ścianą. Kiedy strażnik odszedł roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. - Już niedługo braciszku, już niedługo znów się spotkamy. . . . Nad uchylił się przed pierwszym ciosem, nad drugim przeskoczył, trzeci rzucił go aż pod ścianę, że aż zrobiły mu się mroczki przed oczami. Smok, jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do niego położył mu głowę na kolanach i zażądał pieszczot. Chłopak pomasował się po wielkim sińcu na czole i potrząsnął głową, by odzyskać jasność myślenia. Dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego polecenie gada. Wbrew logice zrzucił głowę smoka z kolan i odszedł pod przeciwległą ścianę. Popatrzył na niego nie wiedząc co zrobił źle. Wstał i chciał podejść do chłopaka, ale ten nakazał mu się zatrzymać. Stanął na chwilę, jednak zaraz ruszył dalej dochodząc do wniosku że taki mały człek nie będzie mu mówił co ma robić. Nad wywrócił oczyma, kiedy smok ponownie położył mu głowę na kolana ich warknął, co miało być prawdopodobnie poleceniem, by dalej go drapał po brodzie. Nie! - Nad nie myślał teraz logicznie, nie chciał założył ręce i zamknął oczy całkowicie ignorując przerośniętą jaszczurkę. Warknął pytająco. W warknięciu była nuta groźby, ale nie przyniosło ono żadnych efektów. Chłopak całkowicie go ignorował. Wstał i szturchnął go łapą zaczepnie. Delikatnie ogryzł w stopę, jednakże nie przyniosło to żadnej reakcji. Zirytowany, uderzył go w ramię. Nad poczuł jak wylatuje w powietrze i zaraz jak twarz żłobie posadzkę. Zaklął, ale szybko się uspokoił i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Nie za bardzo rozumiał co się stało. Przecież ledwie go szturchnął. Warknął, lecz znowu nie było odpowiedzi. Położył się obok i leżał tak przez chwilę. Nic. Chodził wokoło pomieszczenia myśląc co zrobić by ten uparty dzieciak zrobił to co mu kazał. Bicie go nie przynosiło tu skutku, raczej odwrotny od zamierzonego. To go dziwiło, ponieważ nie pasowało mu do obrazu człowieka jaki sobie wykreował. Naraz wpadł na pomysł. Rzucił okiem na noże i but leżący na podłodze. A może? - Podszedł, podniósł but i zaniósł go milczkowi. Nad otworzył oczy i zdumiony patrzył na but, smok popchnął go jeszcze kawałek w jego stronę. Spojrzał zdziwiony na gada. Padł obok niego, jakby przyniesienie tego buta było jakimś strasznym wysiłkiem, następnie przysunął łeb i odsłonił brodę. Nad uśmiechnął się i zaczął go drapać, ale po chwili przestał. Smok popatrzył na niego, nie rozumiał o co mu chodziło. Nie rozumiał ludzi! Przecież przyniósł mu ten but. Jeżeli oczekuje czegoś więcej to się zawiedzie. Chłopak go szturchnął. Zaczepnie. O co mu chodzi? Ponownie i jeszcze raz. Nad wstał i poszedł po swoje noże. Saksy, prawie same, wskoczyły mu do rąk. Poczuł znajomy ciężar. Usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie gadziny. Skierował wyzywająco jedno z ostrzy na smoka, uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Chodź, teraz szanse są równiejsze. Rozdział VIII Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył Stoick był Nad zbierający twarzą kurz z posadzki. Złoty smok opierał jedną z łap na głowie chłopaka, który nie był tym zachwycony. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie. Wódz chwycił za topór, już miał zacząć biec w stronę wajchy otwierającą drzwi, lecz chłopak go powstrzymał. - Czekaj! Nic się nie dzieje... - ciężko było to nazwać głosem, raczej wściekłymi warknięciami, przerywanymi stęknięciami i próbami oswobodzenia się. Chłopak zwinął się niespodziewanie, uderzając gada w bok. Nie pomógł tym sobie. Smok warknął groźnie i zwiększył nacisk na głowę chłopaka. Nad wrzasnął, jednocześnie krzycząc: - Wygrałeś! Dość! - gad wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany puścił natychmiast i odsunął się kilka kroków. Chłopak złapał się za bolącą głowę i przez chwilę nie ruszał. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał całkiem poważnym tonem Stoick. Nadar powoli spojrzał na niego i pokiwał głową - Co się stało? - Przywalił mi ponieważ przestałem go drapać po brodzie, później zapragnąłem się zemścić... - zaczął chłopak spokojnym, lekko ironicznym tonem - I? - Zemściłem się - odpowiedział Nad, wolniutko składając się w całość, wstając - a później on zemścił się na mnie czterdzieści sześć razy, teraz czterdzieści siedem - przeciągnął się, jednocześnie słysząc kilka chrupnięć w okolicy krzyża z ust uleciało mu powietrze, w krótkim chichocie, następnie przeciągnął się ponownie nie zważając na kolejne kości wskakujące na swoje miejsca. Stoick skrzywił się, gdyż brzmiało to cokolwiek obrzydliwie. Nagle dobiegł go dźwięk kraty drżącej w zawiasach i grubiańskie powitanie w wykonaniu smoka. - Ten smok mógłby robić za medyka - powiedział sarkastycznie Nad - masaż w jego wykonaniu jest niebywale skuteczny - Stoick zignorował uwagę - Gdzie pomoc? - dodał nie widząc po za wodzem nikogo na arenie. - Idzie, jednocześnie obmyśla plan - wyjaśnił, a raczej powtórzył to co mu powiedzieli jeźdźcy. Wspomniani pojawili się kilka minut później z Pyskaczem na czele. - Ja nie pojmuję po coś ty tam się pakował - zagadnął wiking, jednak Nadar wzruszył tylko ramionami. Smok powitał nowo przybyłych w podobny sposób jak Stoicka. - Jakże was lubi - głos Nada ociekał sarkazmem. Komentarz był zupełnie niepotrzebny, dlatego też każdy go zignorował. - Dobra smok trzeba uśpić - zadecydował Czkawka, ale się przeliczył. Smok przewrócił Nada i znów oparł mu łapę na głowie. Pazury, znajdowały się teraz o wiele za blisko twarzy chłopaka. Ostrzegawczo nacisnął mocniej, na co Nad zareagował, krzykiem, puścił zaraz, ale nadal twardo trzymał Nadara. - Kretyn! - zdołał wydusić z siebie Nad. Miotał się przy tym szaleńczo próbując się wyswobodzić. Skręty, wybicia, uderzenia na nic się nie zdawały, to nie ten rozmiar przeciwnika. - Patrzcie on nam grozi! - zauważył Śledzik, nie wiadomo czemu podniecony. - No co ty nie powiesz... - wydukał Nad, żałując że noże leżały poza jego zasięgiem. Naraz oplótł łapę smoka nogami i wymierzył kopniaka w szczękę. To bolało, pomagając sobie drugą łapą zdarł oplatające mu prawą łapę imadło, ale nic więcej nie zrobił. Wtedy do Nada coś dotarło. Smok blefował. Rozdział IX Uspokoił się. Przestał się szamotać i tępo wbił wzrok w kratę. Smok nagle cofnął łapę. Chłopak wstał i nieświadomie przeniósł tępe spojrzenie na gada. Świst. Nastąpił strzał. Gad spokojnie odbił bełt skrzydłem. Nad uniósł brwi. Po co do dziewięciu boleści się nade mną pastwiłeś? Smok odwrócił się i zaczął iść w swoją stronę. Nad wstał, jednak nie zauważył nadlatującego ogona. Z impetem uderzył w kratę i świat zawirował mu przed oczyma. Przez chwilę nie mógł złapać powietrza. Wstrząsnął głową i wstał, lecz dużo wolniej i bardziej ociężale. - Ciebie też lubi - padła riposta ze strony Sączysmarka. Nad nie miał siły ani ochoty wdawać w się w kłótnie, smok dostarczał mu już dość atrakcji. - Chce stąd wyjść - powiedział jak dziecko, ale mało go to interesowało. - W porządku, tylko powiedz co ze smokiem - odparował Stoick, chociaż doskonale rozumiał chłopaka. Nad zrezygnowany usiadł i oparł się o kratę. - Możesz spróbować go oswoić - zaproponował Czkawka. - Jak? - Wyciągnij rękę przed siebie - poinstruował jeździec. Nad posłusznie wystawił rękę. Smok ani drgnął. - Teraz, Kontakt wzrokowy - mówił dalej Czkawka. - Jest - wydusił chłopak przez zaciśnięte zęby. Narastało w nim poczucie bezsilności, pot spływał mu po twarzy. - Spokojnie, rozluźnij się, on wyczuwa twoje napięcie - zaoponował jeździec. Nadar nie mógł się rozluźnić. Był już wściekły, to spojrzenie tego przeklętego gada. Tyle nienawiści i bólu... Nie wytrzymał. Rozjuszony rzucił się na smoka. Noże, które upuścił wcześniej mniej więcej na środku celi, wołały go z zdwojoną siłą, widział na nich krew. Wydawałoby się że same wyskoczyły w powietrze. Chłopak pochwycił je w skoku, obrócił się i cisnął jedną z saks tak że ta wbiła się w miejsce w którym jeszcze pół sekundy temu znajdowała się głowa gada. Co jest?! Uskoczył bez żadnego problemu, przed niezdarnym atakiem Milczka. Z oczu chłopaka promieniował gniew. Nie odparty i głodny krwi, nie pohamowany. Ze stoickim spokojem parował kolejne ataki, pozwalał się gonić po celi, niech chłopak się zmęczy. Nie atakował, oczy Miczka błyszczały groźnie, ale noże poruszały się wolno, nie ślamazarnie ale wolno. Złość w nim narastała, chciał zemsty, wiedział co robi i chciał nacierać i jeszcze mocniej. Gniew motywował go do dalszych ataków. Nie czuł zmęczenia. Zatracił wszystkie hamulce, a mimo to gad bez niczego i spokojnie odbijał każdy cios. Czas wydawał się płynąć w nieskończoność. Pchnął przed siebie mierząc w serce, saksa wydawała się drgać, wydawała się prosić o to by ją wbił w serce, chciał poczuć jak zatapia się po rękojeść, ale jedyne co dostał to cios w głowę, który nim rzucił daleko od smoka. Gniew uleciał, jak woda z dziurawego wiadra. Nie chciał tego, chciał by z nim pozostał, czuł się dzięki nie mu taki silny. Opuścił głowę, akceptując swoją porażkę. Już nie czuł złości, jakoś nie przychodziła, mimo iż chciał pozostać zły. Wszyscy patrzyli przerażeni, jak smok podchodzi do chłopaka. Każdy krok wydawał się uderzeniem w dzwon. Jednak smok nie zaatakował. Przeszedł obok. Całkowicie zignorował chłopaka. Nad poczuł jak do oczu napływają mu łzy. Starł się je powstrzymać, ale nie mógł. Znów zapragnął poczuć siłę gniewu. Nie nadeszła. Był sam, czuł się sam, chciał być sam. Czkawka, stał osłupiały, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Stoick chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął. Reszcie też kazał wyjść. Poczuł żal do samego siebie. Po raz pierwszy, zaczął się za coś obwiniać. Co się z nim dzieje? Zaszczepił w Milczku głód gniewu i chociaż sam z niego tak często korzystał to czuł się... Nie wiedział jak to określić, miał do siebie żal, po prostu. '''Dedyk dla Agadoo' ''Rozdział X Nad wystawił rękę w kierunku smoka i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy. Gniew spadł na niego jak lawina. Opuścił rękę, korcące uczucie odleciało gdzieś w nieznane. Gad się nawet nie poruszył. Chłopak ponownie wyciągnął rękę. Ta nienawiść w oczach smoka, w najczystszej postaci. Starał się ignorować biegnące po nim uczucie, ale ono uderzało w niego niczym czyjeś pięści. Odwrócił wzrok. Gad patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, jednocześnie z pytaniem w oczach. Chłopak, zrezygnowany podszedł do kraty i tam też usiadł. . . . Patrzył na niewielką budowlę z desek, wokoło której krzątali się ludzie. Zaciekawiony, ukrył się w zaroślach i obserwował. Odruchowo zacisnął niewielkie pazurki gdy z budowli wyszedł jakiś ptak. Niespodziewanie coś uderzyło w ziemie, tuż przed jego nosem. Przerażony wyskoczył z krzaków i zobaczył małego człowieczka, biegnącego do kulistego przedmiotu. Człowiek też go zobaczył i zaczął z niewiadomego mu powodu krzyczeć. Rzuciło w niego kamieniem. Na zwykle matowo-złotej skórze pojawiła się czerwona plama. To bolało. Rozzłoszczony obnażył zęby, co wywołało jeszcze większy krzyk. Nagle, obok niego, w ziemię wbił się kij, z metalowym końcem. Ktoś pochwycił małego człowieczka i zaczął uciekać. Musiał też uciekać. Chciał tylko tego ptaka, tego z drewnianej klatki, ten człowieczek musiał tu przyleźć. Coś uderzyło go w głowę. Łapy mu się poplątały co skutkowało przewrotką. Ledwie świadomy usłyszał krzyk ludzi. A później ryk, wrzaski, ktoś go chwycił za kark i zaczął biec przez pole. Dobiegł do granicy drzew, po czym rzucił go w krzaki. Nie ruszał się, patrzył na swojego wybawcę. Ojciec go ocalił, niestety nie zdążył mu podziękować... . . . Rozwścieczony rzucił się na Milczka. Nad zorientował się w ostatniej chwili, dzięki czemu pazury uderzyły w kratę. Atak nie był pozorowany. Chłopak odskoczył na środek pomieszczenia, jednocześnie chwytając pierwszą rzecz jaka wpadła mu ręce. Miotła. Ledwie się obrócił, a już musiał parować wściekłe ataki. Góra, dół, góra, prawo, skos i pazury przeleciały mu minimetry od twarzy. Chciał obejść gada, lecz ten cały czas zmuszał go do cofania się. Trafił go w końcu, Milczek wrzasnął, jaką satysfakcję mu to dało, kiedy prawa ręka chłopaka nurzała się w czerwieni. Nad rzucił się desperacko w bok, osłaniając ciałem ranną rękę. Lewą ręką sięgnął po saksę i odtoczył się do tyłu. Gad ryczał na niego wściekle. Zbliżał się powoli, z jakby uśmiechem na pysku. Chłopak nie wytrzymał. Upuścił nóż i ostatnie co zobaczył ta jak prosząco wyciąga przed siebie rękę, po czym ogarnęła go ciemność... Rozdział XI Patrzył się na chłopaka, skąpanego w czerwieni. Oczy miał zamknięte, klatka piersiowa unosiła się w nieregularnym, co jakiś czas przerywanym kaszlnięciami, oddechu Oczy jarzyły się od gniewu. Łapa uniosła się jak katowski topór, pazury wydawały się błyszczeć jak jego ostrze. Wydawały się wołać. Wołać o śmierć. Jednak łapa nie opadła. Głowa Milczka została na karku. Z gada zaczął ulatywać gniew. Wyparowywał jak woda z rozgrzanej patelni. Smok ryknął wściekle, ale ona nie została. Zgasła jak świeczka w podmuchach wiatru. Był rozdarty. Chciał zabić człowieka, zemścić się po raz kolejny za wyrządzone zło, ale jednocześnie niewielka jego część broniła mu tego. Lewa łapa, aksamitnie czerwona, zdawała się być dumna, zadowolona z dzieła jakie dokonała. Do przodu, zabić! Jednakże, prawa była czysta, niesplamiona i nie chciał tego zmieniać. Odsunął się od Milczka. Otworzył oczy. Obraz rozwarstwiał się, rozmywał, biegał, kręcił, lawirował. Chcąc się podnieść oparł się na ręce i zaraz upadł. Prawe przedramię paliło go, prawie krzyczało z bólu. Dopiero wówczas zorientował się że leży w kałuży własnej krwi. Bał się spojrzeć na rękę, nie miał siły tego zrobić. Odpływał. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wyciska mu rękę niczym mokrą szmatkę. Nie miał siły krzyczeć, z jego ust dobył się tylko głuchy syk. Przypatrywał mu się jak się zwija, gnie, trzyma za czerwone szramy na ręce, ze spokojem. Chłopak w końcu zmusił się do spojrzenia na gada. Smok poczuł nagłą potrzebę odwrócenia głowy. Nie zrobił tego. Czuł jego ból, czuł jego strach, gniew, ale z ubocza, zdystansowany. W oczach chłopaka co chwilę migały iskry, ta nieme wołanie o pomoc. Milczek naraz rozluźnił się. Przestał się wić. Znieruchomiał. Gad zrezygnowany położył się przy Milczku i zaczął lizać ranę. Krew z wolna przestawała płynąć, jednak chłopak nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Rozdział XII Miska wypadła mu z rąk. Jej zawartość rozlała się po posadzce, dźwięk uderzenia, obijał się po uszach niczym dzwon. Oczy rozwarły mu się z przerażenia. Topór wskoczył do ręki, dźwignia zdawała sama się wcisnąć. Ruszył na smoka. Smok przerwał obtaczanie śliną ramienia chłopaka. Wrota się otwarły, a przez nie wleciał wiking. Gad poderwał się błyskawicznie i skontrował natarcie. Zaszarżował, człowiek odleciał do tyłu pozbawiony tchu. Szedł w kierunku kolejnej ofiary, pazury, zdawały się ryć ziemię jak jego ciało, gniew zaczął go wypełniać, kusić. Nagle się zatrzymał. Odwrócił głowę. Spojrzenie chłopaka. Sparaliżowało go, nie ze strachu. Nie mógł zrobić kroku w stronę wikinga, jakby wyrosła tam ściana, ale Milczek zamknął oczy i nie otworzył ich. Znowu zemdlał. Stoick. Zdążył się pozbierać i skoczył na smoka. Wymierzył mu potężny cios prawą ręką. Celował w szczękę, jednak gad okazał się szybszy. Odskoczył w bok, jednocześnie odpowiadając uderzeniem w nos. Stoick nie wiedział, kiedy gad znalazł się na nim. Smok patrzył mu w oczy, szukając pożywki dla gniewu. Strachu. . . . Pazury darły ciało, przecinały je, wywracały na lewą stronę, ale człowiek cały czas żył. Wrzeszczał nie miłosiernie. On był nie miłosierny. Nie pozwalał mu umrzeć. Delektował się jego cierpieniem, napawał się nim. Przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz rodziciela z widłami w głowie. Wściekłość ogarnęła go jeszcze bardziej. Rozdarł człowieka na pół. Nieszczęśnik zastygł, z ust wyleciało ostatnie tchnienie. Zapadła cisza, jedynym dźwiękiem, był jego ciężki oddech. Cały był we flakach. Odszedł ciągle głodny, zostawiając za sobą rubinową rzekę. . . . Nienawiść zalała go, zniszczyła hamulce. Szczęki rozszerzyły się same, ale wiking nie krzyczał, zamknął tylko oczy. Miał uderzyć, chciał go zabić, chciał cierpienia. Już widział cierpienie, już widział krew na łapach, pysku. Przymierzył się... Nagle ktoś go dotknął, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Milczka. Kamienna twarz, niema, nic nie wrażająca, blada. Odtrącił jego rękę i odwrócił głowę. Wtedy Nad upadł. Oczy miał zastygnięte w bezimiennym wyrazie, lekko rozwarte usta. Stoick zapomniał się. Udało mu zrzucić z siebie bestię. Skoczył na nią i zwarli się w zapasach. Wściekłość napędzała wodza, ale nie mógł przewrócić gada, nie mógł zdobyć przewagi. Gniew wietrzał ze smoka, wypływał niczym z dziurawego bukłaka. Z wodza też zaczął uchodzić. Obaj nie mogli znaleźć pożywki dla paliwożernej nienawiści, więc obaj odpuścili. Stali przed sobą, wiking zaatakował pierwszy, wyciągnął nóż i rzucił się na gada. Udało mu się go przewrócić. Zamachnął się bronią na głowę smoka. Nóż zbliżał się niepokojąco. Szarpnął sobą i zrzucił człowieka. Ale nóż przeszedł przez błonę skrzydła i wbił się w posadzkę. Ryknął w bólu, straszliwym bólu. Stoick podbiegł do Nada i chwycił raną rękę. Chłopakiem dygnęło, ale nic więcej. Wódz, oderwał kawałek własnej tuniki i obwiązał nim rękę Nadara. Ostrożnie podniósł go z ziemi i wybiegł z areny, w pędzie zapominając o wrotach. Rozdział XIII Patrzył na otwarte drzwi, wściekły, rozjuszony, a jednak nie mógł się ruszyć. Przykuty do ziemi, dosłownie. O ironio losu, jak bardzo chciał by teraz się zamknęły. Każdy najmniejszy ruch skutkował spazmem bólu i narostem gniewu. Ryknął raz jeszcze, to była jedna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić. . . . Obudził się. Widział jak przez mgłę, słyszał jak przez ścianę. Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie koc. Nie mógł zorientować się w otoczeniu, miał mroczki przed oczyma. A jeżeli będzie tak już zawsze? - serce zabiło mocniej na samą myśl o takim losie. Strach zaczął go wypełniać, oddech stał się nie równy, chciał krzyczeć. Niespodziewanie ktoś położył mu ręce na ramionach i zmusił by znów się położył. Po czym te same dłonie nałożyły jakieś mazidło na jego ciało. Maść miała kojący miętowy zapach, przy okazji właściwości rozgrzewające. Zapach rozniósł się w powietrzu, wypełniając całe pomieszczenie. Dłonie dotknęły czoła, ale dopiero wtedy zauważył jak strasznie go boli. Przez ciało przeszło mu kilka fal bólu. Stęknął, ale na nic więcej nie było go stać. Na głowie pojawił się kompres. Znów dłonie nałożyły na niego maść. Nos podpowiadał mu że mazidło ma coś wspólnego z wierzbą, być może jej korą, albo kwiatami? Nie wiedział, tak mu się wydawało. Ktoś podniósł mu rękę, odwinął bandaż, który właśnie zauważył. Obmył rękę i zawinął ponownie. . . . Smok obrócił się powoli na bok, próbując sięgnąć noża. Nic z tego, był wbity po za jego zasięgiem. Spróbował sięgnąć ogonem, lecz uniemożliwiała mu to pozycja. Wrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji, następnie spróbował tego samego. Próby spełzły na niczym. Myślał przez chwilę jak pozbyć się uciążliwego gwoździa. Obrócił się raz jeszcze na bok, po czym spróbował użyć drugiego skrzydła. Wszystko z przerażeniem patrzyło, jak gad zahacza pazurem na skrzydle o jelec i wyciąga sztylet z ziemi. Nóż padł obok, uderzając o ziemię, zadzwonił. Na niebie pojawiły się wyładowania. Rozpoczęła się burza. Gad patrzył na drogę ku wolności, ale z niej nie skorzystał. Musiał jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw. Rozdział XIV Burza przybierała na sile. Niebo co kilka sekund rozświetlały błyskawice. Huk był przytłaczający. Wioska stała się opustoszała. Był tym trochę przygnębiony. Jego łapy mąciły wodę w kałużach, akceptował deszcz jako przyjemną odmianę. Pazury świerzbiły go na samą myśl o tej klatce. Warknął w przypływie gniewu, jednak deszcz nie pozwolił na jego narost. Spokojnie szedł poprzez wioskę, nikogo nie uświadczając. Śledzik przyglądał się przechodzącemu smokowi, zza uchylonych drzwi. Cały się trząsł, ale gad przeszedł obok, nie zauważając go. Z ulgą cofnął się od drzwi, które zaskrzypiały pod wpływem przeciągu. Zatrzymał się i poszukał źródła dźwięku. Dopiero teraz zauważył nieznacznie uchylone drzwi. Nie żeby go to cokolwiek obchodziło, czy mu przeszkadzało, ale podszedł do żeliwnych drzwi i otworzył je szerzej. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, zdecydowanie za małe jak na jego gusta, a składało się z dłuższego przedsionka i większej kwadratowej, izby, a wszystko wydrążone w skale. Że też im się chciało. Na przeciwko drzwi było posłanie. Ktoś w nim leżał. Zaciekawiony wszedł do środka. Przeciąg zatrzasnął za nim drzwi. Otrzepał się z wody, ochlapując ściany i podłogę, sufit też udało mu się zmoczyć. Podszedł do posłania, a w nim znalazł Milczka. Nie wyglądał dobrze. Cały był czerwony i spocony, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro wody. Na głowie leżała mu jakaś szmata, z której również ciekła woda, po za tym chłopak spał. Chyba. Warknął cicho, chcąc go obudzić, ale chłopak nie odpowiedział. Szturchnął go, z tym samym skutkiem. Pacnął go łapą w nos, nie chcący strącając szmatę z głowy. Milczek jęknął cicho, następnie otworzył oczy. Bardzo słabo widział, wszystko było zamazane i nie wyraźne, a ból głowy go dobijał. Coś stało obok łóżka. Odruchowo, zaczął mrużyć oczy, próbując wyostrzyć sobie widzenie. Nie pomogło. Na ślepca wyciągnął rękę, która po chwili coś znalazła. Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy Milczek przesuwał mu dłoń po pysku, nie rozumiał też czemu to robi. Śledzik przypatrywał się łapom gada spod łóżka. Na każdej łapie po trzy pazury, dłuższe od jego palców. Błyszczące, blado żółte. Miał wrażenie że gad zaraz do niego zajrzy, kończąc jego młode życie. Nad zatrzymał dłoń i opuścił ją. Nie był pewien co do tożsamości tego obok, ale wiedział że to nie człowiek. Przez ciało przeszła kolejna fala bólu. Wszystko zaczęło go boleć, mięśnie, kości. Smok cofnął się, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Nie chciał wyrządzić mu krzywdy, nie myślał o tym, coś, gdzieś, w nim na dnie, chciało by ten człowiek, akurat żył. Rozejrzał się po izbie. Oprócz posłania był tu stół, oświetlany, przez znikome światło, które było rzucane przez okno. Zauważył wiadro z wodą, stojące obok stołu. Pomagając sobie łapami przeniósł je bliżej łóżka. W wiadrze były też zrulowane, namoczone szmaty. Nie wiedział do czego, ale za nim pacnął Milczka w nos, ten miał coś takiego na czerepie. Ostrożnie wyciągnął jeden rulon i położył chłopakowi na czole. Nadar poczuł jak po nosie z kompresu, spływa mu ślina i śmierdziała, jednak nie miał siły się tym brzydzić. Dobrze że ten obok, chociaż próbował pomóc. Ponownie szturchnął Milczka, oczekując, że ten zaraz wstanie. Kiedy chłopak tego nie zrobił, delikatnie złapał go za rękę i wyciągnął z posłania. Zaraz też musiał go łapać, by ten nie uderzył twarzą w kamień. Chłopak był cały rozpalony. Powoli zsunął go sobie z głowy i położył na ziemi. Próbował się podnieść, ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać. udało mu się złapać ramy łóżka i podciągnąć na niej do klęczącej pozycji. Stuknął go w ramię nosem, zachęcając go do działania. Nadowi w końcu udało się wstać, ale tylko na kilka sekund, nogi zaraz się ugięły. Poleciał do przodu na twarz. Dobroczyńca znów go podtrzymał. Nad wymamrotał coś cicho pod nosem. Wytężając wszystkie zbolałe mięśnie, wspiął się na łóżko i usiadł na nim. Wygodne, to ono nie było. Drewniana rama i koc. Położył się na plecach i poczuł jak wszystko w nim flaczeje. Przez przypadek przewrócił wiadro z wodą, obchodząc łóżko. Schylił się chcąc je podnieść... ''Jeszcze taka informacja na razie nie będzie nexta na drugim opowiadaniu, ale spokojnie, nie jest tak że kończę je pisać, tylko stwierdziłem że najpierw skończę to tu. ''Rozdział XV Z przerażeniem patrzył jak bestia się zniża. Czas zdawał się zwolnić. Cisza, głucha, wręcz wiercąca uszy. Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się. Chłopak skulił się jeszcze bardziej, mając nikłą nadzieję, że smok go nie dosięgnie. Coś niepokojącego pojawiło się w oczach gada, po cichu wkradło się w niego, obudziło rządzę mordu. Włożył łapę pod łóżko, zaraz zalaną gradem ciosów, od których łóżko zaczęło skakać. Milczek został kilkukrotnie podrzucony i koniec końców, znów musiał go ratować, przed uderzeniem w posadzkę. Odłożył ledwie przytomnego z powrotem na posłanie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się co zrobić z człowiekiem pod nim. Położył się tak żeby mieć kontakt z tym pod Milczkiem. Chłopak był dość masywnych, rozmiarów, ale do tych odważnych to nie należał. Co z nim zrobić? Kulił się, cały drżąc i patrząc na stwora. Za plecami w dłoniach miał jeden z noży Nada, licząc że go jakoś poratuje. Smok warczał wrogo, cały czas obnażając kły. Zbliżył się do krawędzi posłania i wówczas Śledzik rzucił weń sztyletem. Nóż przeciął powietrze, lecz gad odbił niezdarnie rzucone ostrze w kąt izby. Zawarczał głośniej, prawie że ryknął. Niespodziewanie szybko zamachnął się na chłopaka. Łapa poleciała po łuku zahaczając o ubranie, które, miało nieszczęście być na tyle wytrzymałe, że nim się podarło pociągnęło chłopaka bliżej krawędzi co gad natychmiastowo wykorzystał. Chwycił go za rękę i wydarł z kryjówki. Śledzik chwycił się za ramię, na której pokazały się czerwone kreski. Miotał się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Kopał na oślep, bił rękoma, przy akompaniamencie własnego krzyku. Smok uderzył go w skroń, natychmiastowo pozbawiając przytomności. Nastąpiła cisza. Długa chwila ciszy. Gad stanął nad nieprzytomnym i chciał zakończyć sprawę, ale powstrzymał się. Księga III Chroniąc duchy Rozdział I Stoick stał przed mapą taktyczną jednocześnie opierając się na niej. Oczami biegał po punktach na niej zaznaczonych, przypominał co, gdzie się znajdowało. Albrecht siedział po przeciwnej stronie stołu, z założonymi rękoma obserwował przyjaciela. Jego zdenerwowanie, irytację, wszystko przechodziło przez twarz drugie wodza jak falę przez plażę podczas przypływu. Nadciągał gniew, odpływał zaraz, skutecznie tłumiony, jednakże zostawiał ślad, który z każdą chwilą rósł, ostatecznie wyprowadzając mężczyznę z równowagi. Albrecht sam był zdenerwowany faktem że smok zniknął. Kto by nie był? Dzięki jeźdźcom zdążyli przeszukać kilka okolicznych wysp, lecz nie znaleźli nic. Gad pozostawał nieuchwytny, skryty. Po wydarzeniach związanych z jego złapaniem, brutalnością, czystą chęcią mordu i pożogi ludzie obu klanów zaczęli zwać go szkarłatnym duchem. W obu wioskach podwojono straże, każdemu jeżył się włos na głowie, na samą myśl o demonie, widywanym najczęściej o pysku ociekającym czerwienią. . . . Śledzik otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było, gwałtowne okrycie twarzy rękoma, oraz wykrzyczenie błagalnych próśb o życie, ale był sam. Izba pozostawała pusta. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie wiedział jak długo był nieprzytomny. Naraz uświadomił sobie jak, o wiele za blisko, znajdował się od śmierci. Panicznie zaczął się obmacywać, szukając ubytków, lecz wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Po raz kolejny głęboko odetchnął. Opierając się o ramę łóżka wstał. Wówczas też zobaczył że łóżko jest puste. Przez chwilę łudził się że Nad wstał i wyszedł, jednak nadzieje szybko zniknęły. Obok łóżka stały buty chłopaka, kaftan i koszula leżały zwinięte na krześle. Była jedna możliwość. Bestia zabrała chłopaka. . . . Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł był zimny kamień pod plecami. Lodowaty, uwierający, wszystko paliło go od zimna, wydawało mu się że ktoś nakłuwa go tysiącami igieł. Później usłyszał kapanie. Zdawało się głośne jak bicie dzwonu, przerywające co kilka sekund koszmarną ciszę. Ostatecznie otworzył oczy. Zobaczył jedynie kontury ścian i sklepienia na tle nieprzeniknionego mroku. Grota rosła wraz z jego niepokojem, klaustrofobiczne poszerzała, się zostawiając go samego, otulonego jedynie przez ciemność. Zdołał usiąść Niespodziewanie coś poruszyło się przed nim. Mimo że ledwie to zobaczył to z pewnością coś przed nim było. Słyszał narastające bicie własnego serca. Chciał wstać, ale od zimna zdrętwiały mu nogi, że stracił nad nimi panowanie. Dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na swój sapiący, oddech, starający się łapać powietrze. Mroziło mu płuca. Otulił się we własne ramiona, podkurczył nogi, zwijając się w kulkę. Znowu dźwięk. Cichy, ale jednak. Coś tu było prócz niego. Naraz to coś, niezbyt łagodnie chwyciło go za kark, że aż jęknął z bólu. Pociągnęło go za sobą, potem puściło. Chciał sprawdzić czy nie ma ran, ale palce miał tak zdrętwiałe że nic nie czuł. Zwierzę chwyciło go z powrotem i podciągnęło do siebie. Chłopak czując ciepło, wtulił się w żywą poduszkę, ciągle zwinięty w kulkę zamknął oczy nie mając z nich żadnego pożytku. Wreszcie się odprężył. Rozdział II Śledzik podążał za ociężałym gronkielem, skrzętnie starając się wykorzystywać go by ukryć się przed wzrokiem gapiów. Nie żeby było ich dużo. Kamień stanowiący tu ziemię nie chłonął wody przez co stała się ona bardzo śliska. Chłopak zdołał się już kilkukrotnie o tym przekonać. Wszedł do twierdzy, o wiele mniej okazałej, niż tej którą znał z widzenia na co dzień. Budynek stanowiło w sumie jedno prostokątne pomieszczenie, obecnie zagęszczone przez cztery tuziny ludzi. Ledwie można było się poruszać. Wszystkie stoły były zajęte, a mimo to większość ludzi jadła i piła stojąc. Dzięki smokowi udało mu się dotrzeć do lady, gdzie otrzymał ciepłą zupę. Nie wybrzydzał, połknął wszystko jednym haustem. - Coś nie tak? – naraz uświadomił sobie że obok niego siedzi Szpadka z bratem. Zachował milczenie nie chcąc wdawać się w kłótnie. Żaden z bliźniaków nie ponowił pytania, po prostu zaakceptowali jego obecność. Zaczął się zastanawiać co powiedzieć Czkawce. Co powiedzieć reszcie. Prawdopodobnie przez niego zginął Nad. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiedzą. Roztarł jeszcze bolący siniak, pamiątkę po smoku. Coś go ukłuło. Mentalnie. Odwrócił się. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund nic nie zobaczył. Potem w oczy rzuciła mu się niepozorna postać. Klęczała w kącie nad jakąś niewielką paczuszką, starannie owiniętą pergaminem. Ubrana była nędznie, a na głowę miała zarzucony kaptur. Licha, szaro-mleczna tunika, szare spodnie i… Postać nie miała butów. Stopy były obwiązane, czymś co przypominało stare, brudne bandaże. Postać podniosła paczkę i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Wtedy też zauważył że utyka. Wydawało mu się że skądś ją zna. Zaciekawiony zaczął przeciskać się za nią, kiedy już doń dotarł wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wybiegł dalej i rozejrzał się. Tajemniczą osobę dostrzegł około stu metrów przed sobą. - Stój! – krzyknął do niej, na co postać rzuciła się do biegu. Pobiegł za nią. Utrzymywanie tępa na tak śliskiej powierzchni nie należało do rzeczy najłatwiejszych. Skręcił w uliczkę za uciekinierem. Skręcił w następną. Postać zniknęła. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Tak po prostu. . . . Wygramolił się spod jednej z chat. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę jakby Śledzik miał wrócić. Z beczki, która stała pod ścianą drugiej chaty wyciągnął paczkę, którą tam pośpiesznie wrzucił by móc wślizgnąć się pod werandę. < Jeszcze raz upewnił się że jest sam. Rozwiązał pakunek. Zawierał on jego ubrania. Przebrał się pośpiesznie, a stare ubrania zapakował i schował pod werandą. Jednakże pakunek zawierał coś jeszcze, to coś nie było przeznaczone dla niego, ale najpierw trzeba się upewnić że wszyscy dadzą mu pole do działania. Duch musiał przestać istnieć. . . . Stoick miał pod oczyma wielkie wory, ledwie stał na nogach. Drugi wódz bynajmniej nie wyglądał lepiej. Odkąd dowiedzieli się o zaginionym chłopaku nie mogli zmrużyć oczu. Tym bardziej że Nad był jedynym, który mógł zbliżyć się do Szkarłatnego ducha. Nadzieja pobudzała ich do działania. Niespodziewanie ktoś zapukał w drzwi. - Wejść! – rozkazał obojętnie Stoick. Drzwi otwarły się. Obaj wodzowie naraz rzucili się do drzwi i nie mogąc wyrazić swojej ulgi. Tam stał Nad. - Gdzie Szkarłatny duch? – odezwał się wreszcie Stoick po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i wyciągnął jeden z noży, cały czerwony. - Martwy. Rozdział III Krople deszczu bębniły w kamień. Tajemnicza postać szła z założonym kapturem, prawie niewidoczna w mrokach nocy. Jedyną oznaką jej obecności były kałuże, w które co chwilę wchodziła. Ramiona miała podkurczone, rękami obejmowała lichą tunikę, próbując zachować chociaż szczątkowe ilości ciepła. Postać przemieszczała się szybko, niemalże biegła. Skręciła w jedną z uliczek. . . . Nad właśnie kończył wypijać zawartość kubka, kiedy w twierdzy pojawiła się kolejna grupka zmokniętych ludzi. Deszcz padał od kilku dni i nie zapowiadało się by w najbliższym czasie miał przestać. Puste naczynie odstawił na stół i zaraz o nim zapomniał. Kilku wojów podeszło do stołu przy którym siedział i rzuciło mu gniewne spojrzenia. Chłopak nie miał ani chęci do sprzeczek, ani dobrego powodu by dalej tu siedzieć. Ostatnio miał kłótni pod dostatkiem, że nie tylko głowa go od nich bolała. Jeźdźcy irytowali go samą swoją obecnością, Stoick i Albrecht od wydarzeń związanych z smokiem, ledwie pozwalali mu wyjść z tego przeklętego budynku, stał się obiektem docinków i żartów, był traktowany jako synonim porażki, zaprzepaszczonej szansy. O wilku mowa. W drzwiach stanął Czkawka i jego wesoła gromadka. Jakby było tu za dużo miejsca. Przywódca jeźdźców przez przeszukiwał wzrokiem pomieszczenie, lecz jego wzrok w końcu spoczął na Nadzie. Chłopak doraźnym gestem, pokazał mu że nie ma ochoty na rozmowę, co wywołało kwaśny grymas na twarzy Czkawki. Mimo to jeździec zaczął się przeciskać przez tłum ludzi, torując sobie drogę z pomocą czarnego smoka. Nad obchodząc ich szerokim łukiem zniknął im z oczu. Koniec końców wyszedł z twierdzy mając w bardzo głębokim poważaniu zdanie wodzów. . . . Bose stopy z ciasno owiniętym śródstopiem sprawiały o wiele mniej hałasu, aniżeli gdyby były w butach. Szara postać przemykała się pomiędzy uliczkami, nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, bo po co, co jest interesującego w takim człowieku. W obskurnym ubraniu, bez butów. . . . Mrok otaczał go zewsząd. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał kapiącą wodę. Bose stopy szurały cichutko w piasku na dnie korytarza. Duchy. On był duchem. Postacią, która w teorii, nie mogła tu być. Czas by poznać świat za kurtyną. On nie widział, ale był tu ktoś jeszcze. Rozdział IV Szedł przez wioskę. Nie czynił hałasu. Zlewał się z tłem. Wydawał się cieniem. Księżyc był w nowiu. Ciemności były niemalże nieprzeniknione. Wydawały się wręcz dymem dla człowieka, ale nie był człowiekiem. . . . Wichura zatrzymała się koło wozu i warknęła zaniepokojona. Astrid zsiadła z smoka i próbowała go uspokoić. Smok jednak cały czas jęczał, warczał przestraszony. - Co się stało? – dobiegł dziewczynę głos Śledzika, stojącego za nią. W odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc nawet co mogła by powiedzieć. Smok otyłego chłopaka nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby wyczuł zagrożenie. Stał spokojnie, nie wiercił się nie warczał, nie piszczał. - Wszystko w porządku? – koło Śledzika pojawił się Czkawka na smoku. - Nie wiem o co jej chodzi – odparła zdesperowana. Czkawka podszedł do Wichury i spróbował położyć mu dłoń na pysku. Podziałało. Smok przestał warczeć i kręcić się, ale pozostał roztrzęsiony, co Czkawka czuł. Zabrał rękę, smok nie ponowił dziwnego zachowania. Astrid zdobyła się na skinięcie głową i dosiadła gada. . . . Śledzik ślęczał nad smoczą księgą i przeglądał zapiski o Śmiertnikach. Nie znalazł jednak niczego co wyjaśniłoby dziwne zajście, gdyż szukał nie tam gdzie trzeba. . . . Nad podwinął rękaw kaftana, wraz z rękawem tuniki i sprawdził nowo założony bandaż – trzymał się mocno, ale mimo wszystko go zdjął i przemył ranę. Cały był posiniaczony, w większości na rękach. Założył opatrunek z powrotem. Nagle ktoś wszedł do koszarowych sypialni. Pośpiesznie zakrył opatrunek. Woj nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie do swojego łóżka i wziął leżący nań topór. . . . Sączysmark stęknął i wypuścił naraz całe powietrze, kiedy but Nada wszedł mu w przeponę. Upadł, próbując na nowo złapać oddech. Świat kręcił mu się w oczach. Ale Przeciwnik z nim nie skończył, podszedł jeszcze chcąc wpakować mu pięść w nos, jednak powstrzymała go komenda Pyskacza na przerwanie walki. - Wystarcz – twardo, krótko, bezdusznie, gniew kotłował się Nadzie, wrzał podsycany z każdą sekundą. Ciągle był spięty, ciągle pięści miał zaciśnięte – Dość! – powtórzył kowal. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i rozluźnił się. Otoczka wściekłości opadła. Nie pofatygował się żeby pomóc wstać pokonanemu. Coś jednak z tego gniewu w nim zostało. Sączysmark, kiedy już udało mu się na nowo złapać powietrze w płuca, warknął do niego na odległość. - Ty sobie nie myśl, szczęście miałeś, żądam rewa… - okazało się jednak że pięć metrów odległości nie oznacza bezpieczeństwa. Nad roztrzaskał mu pięść na nosie aż coś chrupnęło. Smark znowu padł na ziemie. - Dość! Wykluczam cię. – wtrącił się Pyskacz, lecz chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszedł z areny. Pomimo nakazów nauczyciela. Rozdział V Albrecht siedział przy stole załamując ręce. Wzrok miał wbity w stół, nie wiedział co zrobić z chłopakiem siedzącym po drugiej stronie. Nad nie wyrażał skruchy po złamaniu zakazu i nie starał się tego ukrywać, nie wręcz przeciwnie, obnosił się z tą urazą, miał każdego gdzieś, łącznie z Albrechtem. - Czy jak zamknę cię w koszarach, to dasz nogę? – spytał raczej samego siebie, ale chłopak i tak wzruszył ramionami. Wódz łupieżców zdobył się na głęboki wdech, ale nic już więcej nie powiedział. Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, Albrecht liczył chociaż na jakąś ripostę, ale nic takiego nie otrzymał. Niespodziewanie do pomieszczenia wszedł Stoick. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie widząc zajście i chciał skierować się do wyjścia, ale Albrecht powstrzymał go. - Tak? – zapytał spokojnie. Prze kilka sekund drugi wódz nie odezwał się ani słowem, po czym odpowiedział. - Jutro jeźdźcy lecą, żeby oznakować kilka smoków i dodatkowo kilka z nich oswoić, rzecz jasna, żeby ułatwić wam to wszystko – oznajmił, trochę przy tym gestykulując, co miałoby nadać jakiś większy sens jego wypowiedzi. Albrecht nie odezwał się pozwalając ażeby dokończył myśl. - Zgodzili się zdjąć ci Nada z głowy – wódz łupieżców wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. Chłopak, pozostał przy pokerowej twarzy. Nie chciał dać im tej satysfakcji. . . . Czkawka stał obok swojego smoka i uparcie wpatrywał się w wrota koszar. Niebo stanowiło odbicie tafli wody w bezwietrzny dzień, poranne powietrze zapewniało przyjemne orzeźwienie, jedynie jego dobry nastrój był gdzieś na pograniczu przejścia we wściekłość. Nad w końcu wysunął się za drzwi i podszedł do nich. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, lekko poirytowany stanął przed Czkawką i założył ręce. Nie zanosił się żeby miał coś powiedzieć. - Można wiedzieć co tak długo? – wydusił w końcu z siebie jeździec, na co Nad jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Miałem nadzieję że polecicie beze mnie – odparował lakonicznie Nadar i nie odezwał się więcej. W Czkawce też zgasły nadzieje że wydusi z niego słowa przeprosin. - Lecisz z Sączyzmarkiem – wyjaśnił, co Nad odebrał jako złośliwość, wyraźnie odbiło mu to się na twarzy, ale nie skomentował tego. Siadł za wskazanym jeźdźcem i zaraz wzbili się w powietrze. Musiał się nieźle wysilić żeby nie spanikować podczas startu. Nie znosił latać, lecz teraz jedyną tego oznaką było krótkie spięcie się, co zauważył tylko smok. Przez większość czasu mieli pod stopami ocean. - Za chwilę się rozdzielamy, Ja i Śledzik lecimy na Smoczą wyspę, Astrid i Bliźniaki na wyspę zmiennoskrzydłych. Sączysmark na Skręćkarcze bagna. - Nie uważasz że puszczanie tej dwójki samej to zły pomysł? – wtrącił się Śledzik. Czkawka pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie uważam – odarł sucho. Rozdział VI Mężczyzna wszedł do namiotu obecnego przełożonego, zastając go przy polerowaniu topora. W milczeniu podał mu list, który wcześniej otrzymał od informatora, po czym wyszedł. Kapitan rozwinął pergamin i szybko przeczytał wiadomość, następnie schował go do kieszeni kurtki. Sam wyszedł z namiotu i rzucił okiem na swoich ludzi. Po utracie wodza zmienili się w bezładną masę ciał, nad którymi nie potrafił zapanować, jednak ten okres dobiegał końca, już niedługo zostaną powiedzeni na kolejne zwycięstwa, a on zyska uznanie. Lecz na razie zachowywał tego typu myśli dla siebie. Przyłączył się do innych, bawiących się przy ognisku, wypił kilka kufli, posilił się. - Dajcie znać Kaliesowi żeby tu przyszedł, Regnar, idź go zmienić – polecił po jakimś czasie. Jednakże woj jedynie wstał i krzyknął do siedzącej postaci, widocznej jako czarna plama na tle ogniska, ale wołany nie odpowiedział. Dopiero teraz mężczyzna łaskawie wstał i poszedł żeby zmienić wartę. . . . Nad stał oparty o drzewo i przypatrywał parze wróbli budujących sobie gniazdko na pobliskim krzaku. Choć pogoda dopisywała, daleko mu było do szczęścia. W szczególności że niemożliwie samolubny egocentryk chodził wokół niego narzekając, gdzie to oni nie byli, ile się naszukali, a nic nie znaleźli. Zawzięcie ignorował natręta, wraz z chęcią spłaszczenia mu części twarzowej, czaszki. - Skończyłeś? – rzucił oschle, kiedy zmęczony chodzeniem towarzysz podróży przystaną i piorunował go wzrokiem. W odpowiedzi uniósł brew. Kiedy kolejna fala żalu nie nadeszła, przestał opierać się konar i uklęknął, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie. - Co robisz? – spytał jeździec, wyraźnie zaskoczony dziwnym zachowaniem Nada. - Posłuchaj, nie mam pojęcia jak się tropi smoki, wiem natomiast, jak tropić jelenie, dziki i im podobne, więc może, jeżeli pójdziemy ich śladami to trafimy na coś co je zjada, albo chociaż na strumień lub staw, gdzie zwierzęta mogłyby się zbierać? – zaproponował płasko, bez złośliwości. Wiking wahał się przez chwilę, ale potem skinął głową na znak zgody. Chłopak ruszył przed siebie co chwilę klękając, przyglądając się na oko zwykłej ubitej ziemi, muskając palcami złamane gałązki, słowem zaczęli przemieszczać się szybko i żwawo. - Skąd wiesz jak tropić? – zapytał z czystej ciekawości Sączysmark. - Brałem udział w wielu polowaniach – odparł rozmówca. Jeździec, gwizdnął przeciągle cały czas posuwając się za zgarbionym przewodnikiem. - I jak to wygląda? - Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział zapytany, z lekką irytacją w głosie – byłem naganiaczem, to znaczy, moim zadaniem było podłożyć komuś zwierzę pod włócznie lub miecz. Tropić nauczył mnie służący ojca, który sprawował piecze nad borem władcy, gdyby nie to nigdy bym w takim polowaniu nie wziął udziału – wyjaśniał powoli, co Smark przyjmował lekkim skinięciem głowy – Ta umiejętność przydaje się też po za lasem, kiedy nie otacza cię pół tuzina wojów, gotowych oddać za ciebie życie, mówię tu o władcy rzecz jasna. - Jesteś synem „władcy”? - dopytywał się dalej jeździec, traktując ostatnie słowo bardzo abstrakcyjnie. - Nie, jego bratankiem, z tego też tytułu, kiedy wypłoszyłem knura z jakiejś dziury, mogłem polegać tylko na najbliższym drzewie – stwierdzenie wywołało falę stłumionego śmiechu na twarzy słuchającego. - Nie chronili cię skoro jesteś tak „wysoko urodzony”? – dodał, kiedy udało mu się pohamować swój śmiech. - Byłem naganiaczem, miałem wypłoszyć zwierzynę z kryjówki, kiedy łowcy będą blisko, nie wcześniej. Więc musiałem zachowywać się cicho. - Stało ci się coś kiedyś z tego powodu? - Raz poturbowała mnie locha, kiedy zagrodziłem jej drogę jak ostatni dureń, chociaż i tak wówczas to matka mało mnie nie zabiła, kiedy dowiedziała się o zajściu – odpowiedział stawiając nacisk na „kiedy dowiedziała się”. - Nie mówiłeś jej? - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie posiadam część mózgu odpowiedzialną za myślenie – odparł złośliwie. Ucięło to rozmowę tak jak sobie tego życzył. Bez zbędnych pytań posuwali się do przodu, kiedy to nagle Nad się zatrzymał. - Co jest – spytał z irytacją Smark. - Czy na wyspie mieli być jacyś ludzie? – spytał z śmiertelną powagą, wskazując na jeden z odcisków butów. - Albrecht zaprzestał wycinki drzewa, sam wiesz po czym – odparł jeździec – po za tym masz problemy. JEDEN człowiek, wielkie rzeczy. - Naucz się liczyć patafianie – uciął Nad. - To ilu ich jest? – odparł Sączysmark, głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. - Tutaj, w okolicy tuzina, niewielki oddział – sprostował chłopak. Jeździec przestał się śmiać . - Masz jakiś kontakt, z resztą grupy? - Nie, musiałbym poleć na Smoczą wyspę, to najbliżej – odpowiedział rozmówca. - To leć, jeden człowiek sprawia mniej hałasu niż dwóch i wielki smok – podpowiedział. - I co potem? - Co, co potem? – zagadnął już mając dość towarzystwa jeźdźca, - Jak cię znajdziemy? – odburknął Smark. - Nijak, ja was znajdę – wyjaśnił głosem pełnym spokoju. - Czkawka mnie zabije – mruknął Sączysmark, do siebie i wskoczył na smoka, zaraz odlatując. Nadar pochylił się ponownie nad śladami. Skłamał. W rzeczywistości, śladów było dwakroć więcej niż powiedział, ale obawiał się że natręt, na rzecz rozkazu Czkawki nie zostawi go samego. Podążał tropem, którego nikt nie starał się zatrzeć, co świadczyło albo o zuchwałości obecnego intruza, albo o niewiedzy, że niedaleko są dwie zamieszkałe wyspy. Trop doprowadził go nad niewielką polanę, gdzie roiło się od namiotów. Wszystkie wyglądały podobnie. Białe albo szare, z czarnym smokiem, z którego paszczy raził piorun, a przynajmniej jego symbol. Panowała cisza, co chłopaka, obecnie ukrytego w zaroślach dziwiło. Dwa tuziny ludzi powinny robić hałas jak przekupki na targu, a tu nic. Pod jednym z namiotów siedział strażnik, wpatrzony tępo w zarośla. Nada przeszywał dreszcz, kiedy na niego patrzył. Coś było nie tak. Klasnął dwukrotnie w dłonie. Nie wywołało to żadnej reakcji. Rzucił w woja szyszką, z takim samym skutkiem. W końcu wyszedł z krzaków, zastanawiając się gdzie podziała się ta część mózgu odpowiedzialna za myślenie. Krzyknął do człowieka. Nic Gdy podszedł na odległość pięciu kroków, zauważył że głowa skręcona jest nie naturalnie. Żołnierz nie żył. Nad usłyszał jak sam przełyka ślinę, mijając trupa. Na niewielkim placyku pomiędzy namiotami zastał przerażającą scenę. Wszyscy leżeli, z zamkniętymi oczyma, spali, ale spali snem wiecznym. Żadnej krwi. Po prostu ktoś przyszedł i zabił jak policzył prawie trzy tuziny ludzi. Scena jak z koszmaru. Najbardziej przerażał go jednak symbol, a właściwie przypadkowo zostawiony ślad. Trzy kreski, wyryte w ziemi. Podciągnął rękaw i porównał. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy Szkarłatny duch jest tak kiepskim imieniem jak je na początku osądził. Rozdział VII '' Dorodny jeleń właśnie pochylił się żeby ugasić pragnienie. Stał nad niewielkim strumieniem. Orzechowa sierść, zdawała się błyszczeć na końcówkach, okrywając zwierzę. Poroże też miał niczego sobie. Duże, rzec by można, że jak przechyli głowę to się przewróci. Podkradł się kilka kroków bliżej. Wbrew pozorom bardzo dobrze się maskował. Teraz zwierzyna znajdowała się w odległości jednego skoku. Sprężył się i już chciał się rzucić na zwierzę, kiedy ktoś wyszedł z zarośli. Jego posiłek właśnie przepadł. Zdenerwowany pustym żołądkiem spojrzał na intruza. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę… Nad przykucnął w miejscu z którego przed chwilą właśnie uciekło zwierzę. Dostrzegł kolejny ślad. Oprócz śladów kopyt jelenia było tu coś jeszcze . Naraz usłyszał szelest zarośli po swojej prawej stronie. Odruchowo chciał rzucić się w bok, jednak nie zdążył. Masywne łapy przygwoździły go do gruntu, a on sam krzyknął z bólu, kiedy poczuł jak połowa jego kości trzeszczy. Wrzask został jednak stłumiony przez uderzenie w ziemię, robiąc z niego raczej głośne stęknięcie. Chciał zwinąć się w kulkę, lecz nie miał w ogóle pola ruchu. Leżał na brzuchu z jedną łapą na twarzy, a drugą w okolicy krzyża. Otumaniony przez chwilę szukał głowy przeciwka. Wróciło mu ostre widzenie. Oczom ukazał się owalny pysk, złotej barwy w bursztynowe pasy. Zbliżył łeb do twarzy Milczka i kłapnął mu zębami przed nosem, na przestrogę by więcej mu nie wchodził w paradę, po czym zszedł z chłopaka. Nad powoli usiadł i roztarł obolałe miejsce na głowie. Odważył się posłać gadowi, lekko sfrustrowane spojrzenie. Smok warknął w odpowiedzi. Patrzył na chłopaka prawie z politowaniem, kiedy ten trzymał się za część twarzy, w którą oberwało mu się najbardziej. Widniał tam teraz wielki siniak, lecz gada nie bardzo to obchodziło. Nadar zdołał wstać i obarczył smoka już teraz wściekłym wzrokiem. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i przesunął pazurami po ziemi insynuując w ten sposób, żeby przestał się dąsać. Chłopak widząc jak smok chce nim pomiatać zerwał się z miejsca i obrócił się kopiąc piętą tuż przed nosem gada. Tego było już za wiele. Natychmiast skoczył na chłopaka, wszczynając bójkę. . . . Czkawka wylądował z resztą w miejscu wskazanym przez Sączysmarka i czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia. - Nad twierdził że tutaj jest koło tuzina ludzi, a przynajmniej tyle powiedział – tłumaczył się Smark. - Gdzie? – sarkastycznie spytał drugi jeździec - I gdzie Nad? – dodał zaraz po tym. - Tak się drzecie, że z drugie końca wyspy by was usłyszeli – naraz odparł wspomniany, wychodząc zza zakrętu – Tylko że nie na wiele by im się to zdało – kiedy to mówił, po plecach przebiegł mu lodowaty dreszcz. Czkawka w pierwszej kolejności spojrzał na wielki siniec na prawym boku głowy i jeszcze jeden pod prawym okiem. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, zapominając na kilka sekund o złości na niego. Tamten skinął głową. - Coś ty sobie myślał? – zagadnął spokojnym tonem. - Że dowiem się kto tu jest, co robi i co zamierza zrobić – odburknął tym samym tonem zapytany. - I znalazłeś coś? – do rozmowy wtrącił się Śledzik, któremu nieśpieszno był do czynienia mu wyrzutów. - Trzy tuziny ludzi, około – zaczął wyliczać Nad - trzysta metrów stąd jest obóz i… - zatrzymał się na chwilę. - I co? – dołączyła się Astrid. -… I wszyscy nie żyją. Nastąpiło kilka minut ciszy. Jeźdźcy wytrzeszczyli oczy ze zdumienia. - Co ich zabiło? - Nie wiem, tak czy siak, wszyscy zginęli prawdopodobnie zeszłej nocy – odpowiedział chłopak – większość zginęła podczas snu, wartownicy raczej nie – dodał widząc ich twarze. Nad poprowadził ich do obozu. Naraz, kiedy jeźdźcy zobaczyli symbole na namiotach prawie że odetchnęli z ulgą. Nadar uniósł jedną brew i pytająco spojrzał na Astrid. ''Rozdział VIII Oparł dłonie na kracie. Poczekał aż strażnik podejdzie bliżej i wcisnął mu kawałek szmaty w nadstawioną dłoń. Wartownik skinął głową, na znak że wie co ma z tym zrobić, po czym oddalił się żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w duchu, niezauważalnie na twarzy. Twarz skrywał w cieniu, jeszcze nie nadeszła pora żeby się ujawnić . Spokojnie odsunął się w głąb mroku, by zebrać myśli do następnego kroku. Szkarłatny duch zginął, może to lepiej, może nie. Jego czas nadejdzie, bez względu na to co stało się z gadem. . . . Czkawka trzymał w ręku skrawek tkaniny, z zapisanymi kilkoma słowami, nie układającymi się w żadną sensowną całość. Nad wbił łopatę w ziemię po raz kolejny, następnie nabraną ziemią przysypał kolejne ciało, leżące w prowizorycznej mogile. - Ty w ogóle wiesz co oni zrobili? – spytał retorycznie Sączysmark. Chłopak odłożył łopatę i odparł spokojnie: - Nikt nie zasługuje ażeby skończyć w ten sposób. - To było pytanie retoryczne –odciął się jeździec. Czkawka siedział pod jednym z namiotów nie odrywając wzroku od kawałka szmatki z zapisem. ''Rubin uderzy brata, kiedy ty przekonasz - Ktoś wie co to znaczy? – rzucił w powietrze. - Przypuszczam że „ty” to ten kapitan, przy którym to znalazłeś – powiedział Nadar, siadając obok. - Tyle to się domyśliłem… - odparł jeździec, bycząc się. - Pokaż to – nie czekając na odpowiedź wyrwał rozmówcy wiadomość i patrzył się na nią przez chwilę. - A co powiesz na: „Przekonasz brata, kiedy uderzy rubin”? - Dalej nic mi to nie mówi. - Mnie też nie – dodał po nim. - To dlaczego… - zaczął jeździec, ale wzrok chłopaka wszystko wyjaśnił. Nad wstał i odszedł kawałek. - Zostajemy tutaj? – zapytał po chwili milczenia. - A po co? – odparł jeździec, jakby to było oczywiste. Chłopak zmrużył oczy ze zdziwienia. - Nie bierzecie pod uwagę że tą informacje mogli otrzymać przez kogoś, kto ma do niej klucz? - Jaki klucz? – dołączył się Sączysmark. - No rozwiązanie szyfru, czy co to jest – wyjaśnił, już lekko zirytowany chłopak. Czkawka zastanawiał się. Wahał się, zadanie było zaplanowane na dzień, ale i tak już się trochę przedłużyło. - Wyślę straszliwca do ojca że zostaniemy dłużej – zakomenderował w końcu. Jedynie na twarzy Nada pojawiła się ulga, reszta nie przejawiała entuzjazmu z tym związanego, no może na twarzy Astrid na kilka sekund zagościł uśmiech. . . . Był w lesie. Mroki nocy wylewały się na niego jak kłęby dymu. Gdzieś w oddali majaczyła pochodnia. Począł iść w jej stronę, nastąpiła cisza. Odgłos jego butów uderzających o ziemię, wydawał się uderzeniami młota w kowadło. Dobiegł na polanę, ale jedyne co zobaczył to śmierć. Ciała wszystkich były powykrzywiane pod nienaturalnymi kątami, smoki też leżały martwe, oczy wyszły z orbit, pozostawiając jedynie białka oczu. Ogarnęło go zwątpienie. Przyszedł strach, słyszał jak przyśpiesza mu oddech. Niespodziewanie usłyszał trzask gałęzi i wtedy monstrum rzuciło się na niego. . . . Nadar poderwał się spod gronkiela , skoczył do przodu, nieświadomie wyciągając noże. Wbił je w ziemie. Trząsł się, a obecna wokoło cisza, bynajmniej mu nie pomagała. Bardzo powoli puścił rękojeści saks. Prawie że usłyszał własny krzyk, tyle że go nie wydał. Pojawił się w jego głowie, nagląc go by znowu chwycił broń. Sztylety zdawały się drżeć, wołać go. Odwrócił wzrok. Podniósł się z ziemi i rozejrzał wokół. Musiał się przejść. W miarę spaceru słyszał coraz więcej. Tam gdzieś strumień płynął, tu wiatr potrząsł drzewem, gdzieś przebiegła wiewiórka. Rozluźnił się, tak przynajmniej sobie wmówił. Niespodziewanie coś dotknęło go w plecy. Panicznie skoczył do przodu, ręce powędrowały do miejsca w którym powinna była być broń, ale trafiły w pustkę. Spanikowany stracił równowagę i przeturlał się po ziemi. Dopiero, kiedy spojrzał na prześladowcę, przyhamował. Opadł na ścieżkę. Stanął przed Milczkiem, lecz chłopak odwrócił głowę, uciekł spojrzeniem. Poniekąd go to zdziwiło, ostatnimi czasy, rzadko kiedy, chłopak bez niczego ukorzył się. Szturchnął go w łbem w ramię, żeby wywołać jakąś reakcję. - Wybacz, miałem koszmar – odezwał się nagle chłopak, smok nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego treścią snu, ale mimo to Nad kontynuował myśl. - Byłeś w nim – zaczął – zabiłeś wszystkich, a później rzuciłeś się na mnie – gad naśladując ludzką mimikę, przybrał wyraz twarzy, który oddawałby zażenowanie. Wciskając głowę pod jego ramię i podniósł go. - Ostatnie co pamiętam to twój pysk, cały w krwi, centymetry od mojej twarzy, szeroko otwarty – dodał chłopak. Gad nie wiedział jak się ma do tego ustosunkować, następnie kiepskim żartem, chwycił go za kaptur kaftana i pociągnął przewracając chłopaka. - Dzięki za pocieszenie – burknął chłopak, leżąc na ziemi, ale smok gdzieś zniknął. ''Rozdział IX '' Niewielki statek powoli sunął przez fale. Kapitan stał na dziobie, próbując wypatrzeć coś w nieprzeniknionej mgle. Rzucił okiem na kawałek pergaminu, na którym otrzymał wiadomość od informatora. Jako iż znał klucz potrzebny do odczytania zagadki, nie stanowiła dlań problemu. Drakkar szarpnął, kiedy dziób zaczął ryć kamienisty brzeg. Kapitan przeskoczył poręcz i zszedł na ląd. Ciszę przerywało jedynie uderzanie fal o brzeg, czasem gdzieś usłyszeć można było kruka. - Jesteś pewien że tu nas nie znajdą? – dobiegło go pytanie oficera pokładowego, który zszedł za nim. - Ich się nie boję, są rzeczy straszniejsze od tej dzieciarni – odparł spokojnie, na co tamten jedynie uniósł brew. - Od kilku tygodni chodzą słuchy że zginął – przypomniał mężczyzna kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie skontaktowaliśmy się z drugim oddziałem, też chodzą słuchy że zginęli – odburknął pusto. - Tak, ale od informatora wiemy że nie było to zagranie w stylu „Szkarłatnego ducha” – sprostował rozmówca. Reszta ludzi, rozpoczęła rozładowywać statek. - Może masz rację, może przesadzam, ale od nadmiaru ostrożności nikomu jeszcze krzywda się nie stała. Podwoić dzisiaj straże. – zakomenderował i oddalił się. . . . Nad oglądał właśnie pięknie wykonany miecz o złoto-lśniącej klindze. Bogato zdobiony rzeźbieniami, o pięknie wykończonym jelcu. Głowica też była niczego sobie. - Nie jest pozłacany – mruknął do siebie, ale na tyle głośno że ktoś go usłyszał. - Niestety nie wszystko złoto co się błyszczy – dobiegł go głos Johana Kupczego. Kilka dni po powrocie z bagien, pojawił się kupiec, ponoć w tych stronach rzadkość. Johan był szczupłym mężczyzną, o dość niskim wzroście. Twarz zdobiła bujna kasztanowa broda, haczykowaty nos i długie wąsy, które kupiec upodobał sobie co chwile głaskać. - Zainteresowało cię coś? - Ta luneta by się przydała – odpowiedział chłopak wskazując na urządzenie leżące na skrzynce. - Co mi za nie dasz? – Nadar spodziewał się raczej pytania „Ile za nie dasz?”, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Krzesiwo - odparł po chwili zastanowienia, lecz widzą grymas na jego twarzy szybko dodał – I ostrzałka do noży… – teraz Johan był zadowolony, przyjął przedmioty od chłopaka i podał mu lunetę. Nad przeszukiwał rumowisko skalne w poszukiwaniu nowej ostrzałki. Odrzucał kamień za kamieniem aż trafił na odpowiadający mu kształtem, w miarę płaski chociaż z jednej strony. Słońce mozolnie opadało w ocean, zostawiając ląd w narastającym mroku. Chłopak zawrócił więc do osady. . . . Przypatrywał się jak rosły mężczyzna, z zaangażowaniem okłada młotem kawałek żelastwa leżącego na kowadle. Mrok skrywał go prawie całkowicie. Nikt, kto nie spodziewał się go tutaj, nie zobaczył by go. Cichutko skrobał pazurami ziemię, nie chcąc by zdrętwiały mu mięśnie. Z kawałka metalu, zaczynała powstawać konkretna całość. Póki co miecz wyglądał mało okazale. Wychylił głowę by lepiej widzieć. Niespodziewanie ktoś uderzył go otwartą dłonią. Z trudem powstrzymał się od wiercenia się, żeby znaleźć żartownisia. Powoli zlustrował otoczenie i wtedy zrozumiał. W kuźni pojawił się Milczek. Przekaz był jasny: „Cofnij się”, nie podobało mu się to że musi się chować. Najchętniej to teraz wyskoczył by na środek drogi i przeparadował przez nią. Niestety nie mógł tego zrobić. Dobrze wiedział dlaczego. Na skutek ostatnich wydarzeń, otarł się o śmierć. Zamiast męczyć się z prześladowcami, chętnymi na jego życie, Milczek upozorował morderstwo. Naraz uświadomił sobie że chłopak co kilka sekund skupia nim wzrok. W tym spojrzeniu było coś z obawy. Nuta strachu, że mężczyzna obok, bliżej pozna się z rozżarzonym kawałkiem metalu. Może miał racje? W sumie to nie miał nic przeciwko zabiciu człowieka, irytujący odgłos młota, działał na niego jak płachta na byka. Ku uldze chłopaka, po prostu zniknął w mrokach nocy. ''Rozdział X Nad siedział pod drzewem w ogrodzie. Jabłoń była stara. Kora miała stalowoszary odcień, nie pamiętał od jak dawna pod nią przesiadywał. Czasem drzewo łaskawie upuściło mu jakiś owoc, czasem sam musiał się po niego wdrapać. Słońce właśnie kończyło swoją podróż. Za kilka chwil miało całkowicie zniknąć w lesie na horyzoncie. Niebo rumieniło się jak to miało w swoim zwyczaju, nieliczne podłużne sznurki waty, krążyły na obrzeżach niebios. Nagle z domu wyszła Mira. Kiedy zeszła z werandy rzucił na powitanie: - Jak język? - Mam na nim co najmniej cztery supły – odparła ze śmiechem. - Łacina – na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się obrzydzenie – koszmar – dodał po chwili. Siostra odpowiedziała uśmiechem. - Nie narzekaj. - Nie narzekam, umrę przez to kiedyś – odburknął – Udławię się własnym językiem próbując wymówić te formułki. - Znów narzekasz – zwróciła mu uwagę, siadając obok. Nie odpowiedział tylko podał jej jedno jabłko, które wcześniej zerwał. Przynajmniej wówczas potrafiła być cicho. Niebo zrobiło się czarne jak węgiel. Zaczęły pojawiać się gwiazdy. Oboje położyli się na trawie i patrzyli w nieboskłon. Ogarnęło ich poczucie spokoju, bezpieczeństwa, wzajemnego zrozumienia. Gdzieś w tle grały świerszcze. Nie odzywali się, po prostu cieszyli oczy widokiem. . . . Kiedyś wszystko było prostsze. Nad leżał na skale i wpatrywał w gwiazdy, lecz tutaj wydawały mu się obce. Kamień, był zimny, niewygodny, to nie było to samo. Nie mógł odgonić się od problemów. Wszystko wracało ze zdwojoną siłą. Usiadł. Lodowaty wiatr, przeniknął lichą tunikę, którą miał na sobie. Bose stopy, owinięte jedynie kawałkiem szmaty paliły go od mrozu. Czego szukał? Czego się spodziewał? Nie słyszał świerszczy, panowała głucha cisza, przytłaczająca, może nawet przerażająca. . . . Kapitan patrzył w kolejną pozornie bezsensowną wiadomość. Uśmiechnął się skrycie. Wyszedł z swojego namiotu i udał poszukać pierwszego oficera. Szukany siedział przy jednym z ognisk i popijał z kufla. Chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął kawałek od innych. Tamten spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - Wyślij oddział sześciu ludzi na wyspę łupieżców i niech narobią tam rabanu – polecił. Oficer skinął głową i poszedł wykonać rozkaz. Odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym udał się do innej części obozu. - Wy dwaj idziecie ze mną – rzucił do dwójki niepozornie zbudowanych żeglarzy – Przygotujcie niewielką łódź, wypływamy za kilka godzin – rozkazał. . . . Nadar szedł między chatami, kiedy dobiegł go odgłos kroków. Zatrzymał się pozwalając się dogonić. - Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Śledzik, wyhamowując obok. - Nigdzie – prawie że odwarknął chłopak. Miał nadzieje że natręt się odczepi, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. - Albrecht kazał ci siedzieć w koszarach… - niespodziewanie kilkaset metrów od nich wrósł słup ognia. Śledzik zostawił chłopaka i rzucił się w stronę płonącego budynku. Dobiegł go krzyk ludzi. Stał nie mogąc się ruszyć. Niespodziewanie usłyszał za plecami odgłos stali odbijającej się od podłoża. Odwrócił się i w świetle pożaru dostrzegł leżącego twarzą do ziemi mężczyznę. Na ramieniu miał wytatuowanego smoka rażącego piorunem. Tyle że teraz to ramię, aż po kark i twarz było przyozdobione w trzy głębokie i obficie krwawiące bruzdy. - Szlag. Rozdział XI Mroki nocy przerywały rozbłyski świateł. Kolejne eksplozje niszczyły budynki, rozrzucając przy tym tony odłamków. - Wyprowadzić ludzi za osadę! – ryknął Albrecht. Pobiegł pędem pomiędzy tłumem wycofujących się wojów. Zanurkował unikając kolejnych odłamków, gdzieś po prawej dało się słyszeć odgłosy walki. Łupieżca mknął przed siebie, tratując kolejnych przeciwników. - Kolejni! Do portu dobijają sta… - żołnierz upadł z bełtem w czaszce Albrecht ciął toporem na lewo i prawo, wirował w zabójczym tańcu, pozbywając się kolejnych przeciwników. Topór siał spustoszenie, będąc częścią wikinga. Kręcił ciął, na ukos, prawo, lewo, góra, dół. Niespodziewanie tuż obok nastąpiła eksplozja. Siła wybuchu rzuciła nim jak szmacianą lalką. Świat zawirował mu przed oczami. Topór zdawał odbijać się od ziemi w nieskończoność. Ktoś stanął nad nim, patrzył się nań jakby z politowaniem. Dwóch najeźdźców podniosło Albrechta. Wówczas go rozpoznał. Stał przed nim w więziennej tunice. Obszarpany, zarośnięty. Dagur. Berserk chwycił upuszczony przez niego topór. Łaskawie spojrzał na Albrechta i zamachnął się bronią. Ostrze iskrzyło się w świetle kolejnej eksplozji. Przecinało powietrze. Zmierzało w kierunku jego głowy. Naraz Dagur upuścił broń, rzucony przez Stoicka. Wódz metodycznie pozbawił przytomności dwóch berserków trzymających Łupieżcę. Dagur wstał błyskawicznie i chwycił broń, ale Albrechta już nie było. W tle rozbrzmiewały kolejne wybuchy, krzyk ludzi. Świsty strzał. Odebrali mu zemstę. . . . Nadar wręcz latał pośród berserków. Noże zataczały kręgi, on sam prawie cały czas znajdował się w powietrzu, wyprowadzając kolejne kopnięcia i ciosy, jednocześnie unikając natarć. Kątem oka zobaczył grot włóczni. Obrócił się, wykonując zgrabne salto wylądował na drzewcu i wykorzystując je jako odskocznię wyrzucił nogi w powietrze i obracając się dwukrotnie posłał własny but na twarz przeciwnika. Berserk padł bez życia na kamień i został zadeptany przez kolejnych. Któryś wrzasnął, kiedy poczuł jak wnętrzności wylewają mu się z brzucha. Kolejne ciosy prawie że rozpłatały dwóch następnych. Nad nieoczekiwanie zszedł niżej, kiedy to miecz śmigał w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą był jego korpus. Z ciemności nocy wyłonił się złoty smok i przeciwnik nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy gad roztrzaskał mu czaszkę. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny, nie mniej był wdzięczny za pomoc. Kilka metrów od niego nastąpił wybuch. Nad zatoczył się i osunął na kolana. Z ramienia sterczał bełt. Ignorując kolejnych nadbiegających przeciwników odwrócił łeb, w stronę z której dobiegł dźwięk eksplozji. Milczek klęczał z bełtem wbitym w ramię. Z trudem odparł następne natarcie, w ostatniej chwili podnosząc gardę. Przeciwnik z szyderczym uśmiechem uniósł miecz nad głowę i nagle go wypuścił, kiedy stracił rękę. Szok pozbawił go przytomności. Pomógł wstać chłopakowi, któremu ciągle świeciło przed oczyma. Zniknęli w blasku kolejnego wybuchu . . . Statek mozolnie płyną poprzez fale. Stoick stał przy sterze. Naraz na pokład wbiegł Albrecht. - Gdzie Nadar?! - wykrzyknął przerażony. Stoick zmrużył oczy przeszukując twarze osób, które udało mu się doprowadzić na statek. - Czkawka! – krzyknął do chłopaka, lecącego kilkanaście metrów wyżej. Jeździec wylądował po chwil. - Gdzie Nad? – spytał względnie spokojnie. Czkawka zamyślił się. - Ja wiem – wtrąciła się Astrid, bynajmniej jej wyraz twarzy nie zapowiadał dobrych nowin. - Został postrzelony, później zniknął w eksplozji. - Nie… - Albrecht osunął się na pokład. - Ale tam był smok – dodała po chwili. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niż zdziwieni – Przed wybuchem jeden z berserków zamachnął się na Nada mieczem – zatrzymała się na chwilę - I co? – ponaglił ją Stoick. - Szkarłatny duch – dokończyła. Nastało kilka sekund przerażającej ciszy. - Niemożliwe, Nadar go zabił – zaprzeczył Śledzik. - A przynajmniej tak twierdził – sprostował Albrecht. Rozdział XII Zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił drzewce bełtu i przepchnął je przez ramię. Wrzasnął przy tym z bólu, jednakże pozbył się jego głównego źródła. Korzystając z kawałki szmatki założył sobie prostą opaskę uciskową. Krwawienie z wolna ustało. Zmęczony oparł się o pień drzewa i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Jedynym dźwiękiem przerywającym ciszę była kukułka gdzieś w oddali. Otwierając oczy spojrzał na leżącego nieopodal smoka. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Cały był osmolony i we krwi, na szczęście nie jego. Spał, niestety uroku mu to nie dodawało. Nad podniósł się ociężale i poszedł znaleźć miejsce w którym mógłby pozbierać się do kupy. Po niedaleko zakrojonych poszukiwaniach znalazł strumień. Nie był duży, w końcu strumień. Gdy już miał nadzieję że nie zwróci uwagi przeciętnego drapieżnika, po odświeżeniu się, zaczął rozglądać za czymś do jedzenia. Kilka jaj przepiórczych, jeden taki ptak – dla niego i smoka to było stanowczo za mało, ale bez noży nie mógł wiele zrobić. Znalazł sobie kij, który musiał na razie zastąpić zaufane ostrza. Nie wracał do obozowiska, o ile polanę można nazwać obozowiskiem. Jak znał smoka, tak pewnie tamten przywłaszczyłby sobie tą namiastkę posiłku, który udało mu się zdobyć. . . . Dagur obracał w palcach pieczołowicie wykonany nóż. Idealnie wyważony, ostry jak brzytwa, bez jednej rysy. Przesiadywał właśnie w niedawnej sali obrad, twierdzy łupieżców. Takie dwa noże jego ludzie dostarczyli mu zeszłej nocy. Donieśli jednak o czymś ważniejszym Szkarłatny duch żył i najwyraźniej był nie po tej stronie co trzeba. Jak mu donieśli zniknęli w jednej z eksplozji, już wydał rozkaz przeszukania wyspy, jednak jak dotąd nic nie znaleźli. Nawet jeżeli smok był w stanie odlecieć w co Dagur nie wątpił, to raczej daleko nie pofrunął. . . . Nadar właśnie kończył konsumować przepiórkę, kiedy z krzaków przed nim wyłonił się smok. Na jego szczęście lub nie był to Duszek. Komiczne imię jak dla gadziny tego pokroju. Przytaszczył ze sobą sarnę, na której widok zaświeciły się chłopakowi oczy, lecz dobrze wiedział że nie ma co liczyć na choćby kości. Prychnął jedynie z dezaprobatą i zajął się własnym posiłkiem. Myślał nad imieniem dla smoka. Ponieważ ani Szkarłatny duch mu nie podszedł, a Duszek było zbyt ironiczne. Pierwsze nazbyt poważne, a drugie za głupie. Gad leżący przed nim nie był płaski jeśli chodzi o charakter, w szczególności jeżeli mówić o humorze, w większości czarnym, ale mimo to coś go posiadał. Lojalność gada też pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie mówił tu o walce, ale już raz ta bezkresna wiara w jego lojalność mało go nie zabiła. Od tak go sobie zaatakował. Ponieważ miał taką zachciankę. Prawda prawdą nie zostawił go tam, i przyjął siłę wybuchu na siebie, lecz mimo wszystko chłopak podchodził do niego z dystansem. Na pewno nie jest tak słodki jak wygląda kiedy śpi – jeżeli aktualnie odjąć strupy i osmoloną skórę. Zmyślony, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podstępna gadzina ukradkiem wyciągnęła mu z rąk obiad. Chłopak przeszukiwał myśli chcąc w imieniu ująć charakter smoka. Przypomniał sobie wówczas jak był na statku Kupczego i jak oglądał fałszywie pozłacany miecz i słowa Johana: „Nie wszystko złoto co się błyszczy”. Zatrzymał się tutaj. Jego myśli krążyły wokół tego stwierdzenia. Dzwoniło, dzwoniło, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział w którym kościele. Rozmyślania przerwało mu spostrzeżenie że z rąk zniknął mu obiad. Rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie smokowi, na co gad przekrzywił łeb jakoby pytał: „Czy masz jakiś problem?” Poirytowany chłopak wrócił do rozmyślań. Naraz odpowiedź pojawiła się sama. Niespodziewanie chwycił kij zdzielił nim gada po czaszce, kiedy ten próbował mu podebrać jeszcze te kilka przepiórczych jaj, jakie mu zostały. - Goń się! – warknął – Złotoblask – dodał po chwili, z nutą niepewności. Smok przestał jeść na kilka sekund , popatrzył na niego z zdziwieniem, następnie wrócił do jedzenia. Rozdział XIII Dagur stał przy sterze, drakkar posłusznie oddawał się jego woli, płynąc na wskroś fal, podskakując nań co chwilę. Pogoda nie była najlepsza. Zbierało się na sztorm, ale wódz berserków miał większe problemy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu iż jeżeli Szkarłatny duch będzie po stronie jeźdźców, co nie było tak nie realnym scenariuszem, jak na początku wydawać by się mogło, to jego pozycja i pozycja całego klanu będzie stracona. Sam pofatygował się by wziąć udział w misjach poszukiwawczych, których rozesłał aż cztery, na sześć okrętów, które obecnie posiadał. Przygotował wcześniej plan poszukiwań, który zakładał przeszukanie sąsiedzkich wysp otaczających ich bazę wypadową. Wydawało mu się mało prawdopodobne żeby smok poleciał dalej, szczególnie że znalazł się w centrum jednej z eksplozji. Wyrwany z zamyślenia nagłym podmuchem wiatru spostrzegł czarną linię na horyzoncie. - Przygotować się do wejścia w burzę! – zakomenderował. Pomysł nie uśmiechał mu się, jednak jeszcze mniej uśmiechało mu się zobaczenia Szkarłatnego ducha po przeciwnej stronie. . . . Stoick załadowywał kolejne skrzynki z prowiantem, kiedy to spostrzegł sztorm zbliżający się do wyspy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę myśląc co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Świadomość że smok przeżył i latał sobie teraz na wolności, spędzała mu sen z powiek, jednak mimo wszystko wolał mieć kim szukać bestii. - Umocnić statki na czas sztormu! – polecił ludziom – Wypływamy zaraz po jej przejściu! – dodał po kilku sekundach, zupełnie nie potrzebnie, było to raczej oczywiste. Sprawdził cumy kilkukrotnie, umocnił te które wisiały zbyt luźno. Burza była coraz bliżej, co kilka chwil, rozjaśniały ją wiązki piorunów. Jego ludzie skończyli mocować zapasy, by sztorm nie zmył ich ze statków. Niewielka zatoczka i sama wyspa dawała schronienie, ale jak to jest w tym popularnym powiedzeniu: „Od nadmiaru ostrożności nikomu krzywda się jeszcze nie stała” . . . Kolejna błyskawica przecięła niebo z ogłuszającym krzykiem. Deszcz padał obficie, zmieniając plażę w trzęsawisko. Nadar siedział na brzegu groty i przyglądał sztormowi. Coś go fascynowało w tym żywiole. Siedząc sobie jako człowiek trzeci, relaksował się patrząc na rozszalały ocean. Grota wydawała się cicha, dziwnie spokojna w porównaniu do tego co działo się na zewnątrz. Nie palił ogniska, nie było mu zimno. Wilgotne powietrze, o delikatnym słonym posmaku orzeźwiało go i trochę tłumiło mu zmysły, bynajmniej w znaczeniu negatywnym. Złotoblask zniknął gdzieś poprzedniego ranka i jak do tej pory się nie pokazał. Nie żeby samotność mu przeszkadzała. Może on to wiedział? Księga IV Na martwych nie polują Rozdział I Drakkar dobił do brzegu. Kilku ludzi pośpiesznie wyskoczyło na plażę żeby umocować statek. Wyglądał źle. Nadłamany maszt, podziurawione burty, na wpół zalany pokład. Dagur zaraz po przybiciu posłał kilku ludzi w głąb wyspy. Trzeba było uzupełnić zapasy, których większość leżała teraz na dnie oceanu. Na sześć beczek wody pitnej stracili cztery, więc trzeba było zbudować nowe pojemniki, a później je zapełnić. Mieli chociaż tyle szczęścia że nie stracili map. Zabezpieczone przeczekały sztorm w skrzyniach przymocowanych do pokładu. Wódz berserków zarządził rozładowanie statku, rozbicie obozu i profilaktyczne przeszukanie wyspy. Najchętniej zaczekałby z wysłaniem ludzi po drewno, ale z uwagi na okoliczności, stan zaopatrzenia nie mógł pozwolić sobie na taki luksus. Co najwyżej straci tych kilka istnień, jednak reszta przeżyje. . . . Przypatrywał się ludziom niosącym siekiery i ciągnącym prowizoryczne sanki na drewno. Ukryty w zaroślach, czekał na odpowiedni moment. Nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej przyjemności. Mężczyzna usłyszał najpierw szelest liści. Nie zdążył się obrócić. Nie zdążył krzyknąć. Poczuł jak upada na ziemię a wokół niego roztacza się ciemność… Drugi drwal miał tyle szczęścia że udało mu się przebiec kilka metrów, następnie podzielił los towarzysza. Złotoblask nie zatrzymał się, zostawił zmasakrowane truchła na środku ścieżki i na nowo zniknął. . . . Dagur z niecierpliwością czekał na brzegu obozu na informacje od zwiadowców. Wysłał ich dwukrotnie. Raz po przybyciu i kiedy nie stawiła się dwójka drwali. Żołnierze pojawili się po jakimś czasie. Byli bladzi, sprawiali wrażenie przerażonych. - Nie żyją – rzucili bezemocjonalnie. Wódz uniósł brew oczekując czegoś więcej – Szkarłatny duch – wyszeptał jeden, głosem ociekającym strachem – nie byliśmy w stanie ich rozróżnić, dwie rozwalone stery mięsa, na środku ścieżki – dodał po chwili. Dagur gestem pozwolił im odejść. Patrzył kilka minut w czerń lasu, będącego za plażą. - Potroić straże! – polecił, mimo to wątpił że ktokolwiek dzisiaj zaśnie. Rozdział II Nadar wychylił się nieznacznie zza osłony i przyglądał podpływającemu statkiem. Drakkar dobił do plaży, ludzie wyskoczyli na brzeg , zacumowali, rozładowali się, zmajstrowali obóz. Chłopak uprzednio poprzez lunetę sprawdził przynależność statku, na jego nieszczęście na żaglu widniało godło berserków. Nie żeby wyglądali teraz jakoś strasznie. Normalni ludzie, na normalnej plaży, zachowują się normalnie. W żaden sposób nie przypominali najeźdźców pamiętnej nocy. Nie wiedział po co tu przybyli, nie rozumiał działania, po zdobyciu wyspy Łupieżców w teorii, mogli siąść i nic nie robić, mając takie wojska, mogli by spokojnie całkowicie zignorować zagrożenie ze strony Berk. Jednakże coś dręczyło ich wodza. Myślał przez chwilę jak zinfiltrować obóz i się czegoś dowiedzieć, chociaż w aktualnej pozycji nie było mu to do szczęścia potrzebne. Aczkolwiek mógłby przedostać się na statek i dostać w bardziej cywilizowane miejsce. Pomysł nie był zły. Prawdopodobnie znaczna część sądziła że zginął w wybuchu, a zginąłby gdyby nie Złotoblask, lecz skoro był uważany za straconego, to nikt go nie szukał, przynajmniej w teorii. Przebranie nie było najwyższych lotów. Zostawił kaftan, tunikę wypaprał w błocie, sam ubrudził twarz, odrzucił buty, jeszcze na koniec potarzał się w trawie, ażeby nieco zielenieć. Mimo to wejście tak o, do obozu Berserków, wciąż nie wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem. . . . Podtrzymał ciało strażnika, po czym cicho odłożył je na ziemię. Będąc na pograniczu linii światła ogniska wydawał się jedynie kolejnym cieniem. Łapy nie czyniły żadnego hałasu. Chodził wokoło obozowiska i zabijał kolejnych wikingów ku własnej uciesze, nie było rozlewu krwii, zachodził od tylu, chwytał za głowę i szarpał w tył. Ofiara, nawet nie zdążyła pomyśleć że spotkała swoją nemezis. Niespodziewanie ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Podniósł alarm, zapewne znajdując jednego z niedoszłych strażników. Wszyscy uformowali krąg bojowy, zaskoczył ich atak, nie na to byli przygotowani. Złotoblask położył się spokojnie w cieniu i czekał. Ludzie mimo wszystko nie uspokoili się. Jak jeden mąż trwali w okręgu, nie ważąc się drgnąć. Minęła kolejna godzina. Potem druga, trzecia. Zaczynało świtać. Smok wycofał się do lasu. Jeszcze będą okazje. . . . Dagur patrzył to na list, to na ptaka, który ją przyniósł. - Coś się stało panie? – usłyszał bojaźliwy głos swojego doradcy. Gniew rozsadzał go, przecież to było nie możliwe. Najpierw on traci, następnie giną z innych grup. Co namierzyli gada to ten im się wymykał zostawiając kilka pamiątek. Nieoczekiwanie doznał olśnienia. - Roześlij wiadomość do wszystkich, żeby się wycofali do osady – doradca spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Myślałem że szukamy… - jednak Wódz mu przerwał. - A i owszem szukamy i tu tkwi problem – wyjaśnił Dagur – wodzi nas za nos, wpędzając w to nowe sidła, więc teraz to my ściągniemy go do nas, jestem pewien że się nie oprze – skończył. - A skąd wiesz że nie zmieni wówczas celu, nie zacznie atakować jeźdźców… - To nawet lepiej, nie uda im się go oswoić – zaprzeczył rozmówca. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć Panie? – doradca wciąż nie był przekonany. Dagur uśmiechnął się chytrze i odparł jadowicie: - Swój zawsze pozna swego. Rozdział III Stoick delikatnie poruszał sterem, korygując kurs statku. Drakkar całkowicie poddany jego woli, sunął na wskroś fal. Bynajmniej wódz Wandali nie był szczęśliwy. Przeszukali już kilkanaście wysp bez żadnego rezultatu. Od jeźdźców też nie było wieści. Brak śladów najbardziej go niepokoił. Gadzinie już raz udało się ich zaskoczyć w osadzie, co skończyło się prawie tragicznie. Prawie. Wykorzystując dobrą pogodę do żeglugi nadawał drakkarowi maksymalną prędkość. Im szybciej znajdą smoka tym lepiej. . . . Złotoblask węszył po plaży. Z obozu nie zostało nic, głód go gonił, więc próbował znaleźć jakiś stały trop. Niespodziewanie złapał zapach i odwrócił łeb w stronę morza. Słońce właśnie chowało się pod horyzontem. Nadszedł czas ażeby historia kołem się potoczyła. Smok wzbił się w powietrze i po chwili zniknął na tle jasnego kręgu. . . . Nadar przemknął się obok jednego z strażników. Mężczyzna wyprężył się na siedzisku, przez co chłopak mało nie dostał zawału. Szedł zacienionym krańcem obozowiska, nieśpiesznie zbliżając się do statku. Ominął kolejnych wartowników, niektórych tak zmęczonych że mógłby przed nimi skakać, a i tak by niczego nie zauważyli. Wspiął się na pokład. Drewno skrzypiało cicho pod jego stopami. Przeszedł na przód okrętu i otworzył klapę ładowni. Była o wiele skromniejsza od tej, którą miał na statku Johan. Stanowiła na oko jedną trzecią tej kupczego. Dalej usytuowana była kajuta kapitańska, nie wiedział za bardzo w jakim celu, na tak małym statku. Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka poprzez powstałą szparę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu była pusta. Wszedł do pomieszczenia. . . . Złotoblask wylądował na jednej ze skał. Mrok nie przeszkadzał mu widzieć, ale nawet jeżeli były ślepy to zobaczyłby człowieka paradującego sto metrów dalej z pochodnią w ręku. Twarz miał zakrytą kapturem. Przechadzał się to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Smok nie dziwił się takim zachowaniem, widział dziwniejsze. Wykorzystał po prostu okazję żeby się zbliżyć. Mężczyzna chodził już zaledwie kilka metrów przed nim, kiedy to ktoś mu przerwał. - Nie jesteś wymagający – dobiegł go czyjś głos. Gad rozejrzał się wokoło i zrozumiał że dał się zajść. Z budynków zaczęli wychodzić ludzie. Zapłonęły kolejne pochodnię ukazując cztery tuziny wikingów. Pierwsze dwa miały wycelowane w niego kusze. Wydał z siebie wściekły warkot. Było ich tu trochę za dużo jak na jego gusta. Z tłumu wyszedł rudzielec, z toporem w ręku i chorym uśmiechu. Złotoblask niewiele się zastanawiał spiął się żeby zlikwidować żartownisia. - Ja na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił – zaprzeczył człowiek, wskazując na swoich podwładnych – jeden krok w moim kierunku i będziesz wyglądał jak jeż – ostrzegł – mamy inne danie w dzisiejszym jadłospisie – obchodząc gada szerokim łukiem stanął za mężczyzną który robił wcześniej za zachętę. Z całej siły uderzył go w bok posyłając na kolana. Zdarł kaptur ukazując łupieżcę. - Życzę smacznego – rzucił, po czym uderzył mężczyznę w tył głowy przewracając do końca. Głowa wikinga znajdowała się teraz kilkanaście centymetrów od pazurów Złotoblaska. Twarz mężczyzny wyrażała przerażenie, trząsł się jak galareta, słychać było jego przerażone szybkie próby łapania powietrza w płuca. Smok czuł się dziwnie w zaistniałej sytuacji, spojrzał jeszcze raz na rudzielca. Dagur nie rozumiał czemu Szkarłatny duch nie rozerwał jeszcze tego więźnia. Koniec końców chcąc go zachęcić, niespodziewanie wbił topór w rękę kozła ofiarnego i dosłownie przybił go do ziemi. - Nie będzie próbował uciekać – wystarczyło. Ofiara darła się jak opętana, kiedy była rozrywana żywcem. Niektórzy nie wytrzymali i odwrócili głowy, jeden z wojów oddalił się ażeby zwymiotować. Darł pazurami zanurzonymi w jednej czwartej po plecach, odrywał ochłapy skóry, kości, mięśni, miażdżył je i zaczynał zabawę od początku. Dagur miał uciechę patrząc na powolną agonię, ciągły krzyk i flaki tryskające w około. Ciało zwiotczało. Przestało się ruszać. - Bez chowania się – dorzucił do tego rudzielec. Złotoblask obecnie na wpół czerwony rzucił spojrzenie człowiekowi . Dagur gestem kazał wszystkim opuścić broń. Smok nie zaatakował. Wygrał wyścig. Rozdział IV Gwiazdy iskrzyły na niebie, upiększając mroki nocy. Nadar uchylił powoli klapę ładowni i rozejrzał się. Nikogo na pokładzie nie uświadczył. Przeskoczył burtę, po czym cicho wylądował na pomoście. Ruszył przez port, starając się poruszać w miarę dyskretnie. Dochodząc do wioski skręcił w boczną uliczkę, znał je dobrze, na tyle dobrze ażeby stanowiły dla niego pomoc. Zatrzymał się pod jedną z chat i zajrzał pod werandę. Nic tam nie było. Podniósł się i zlustrował otoczenie, ale jego oczy nie pozwalały mu przeniknąć mroku. Uszy wychwyciły kroki. Dźwięk wydawał się ułudą, jedną z wielu w nocy, ale mimo wszystko był. Chłopak przywarł do ziemi i wturlał się pod werandę. Nasłuchiwał. Odgłos stał się bliższy, potem ustał. Zaniepokojony chłopak próbował wychwycić coś co świadczyło by o powodzie, dla którego ktoś lub coś się zatrzymało. Oddech. Zdał sobie sprawę że intruz przystanął ponieważ węszył. Dźwięk zaistniał w jego umyśle dopiero po usłyszeniu charakterystycznego, co kilku sekundowego, podwójnego wdechu. Wtem usłyszał warknięcie. Wydane półgłosem. Zignorował je, lecz dźwięk się powtórzył. Ponownie nie zareagował. Niespodziewanie to coś szturchnęło go. Lekko poirytowany patrzył jak Milczek odwraca głowę i próbuje go dojrzeć. Warknął ponownie, jednak bez skutku. Skończyła mu się cierpliwość. Sięgnął do chłopaka, zahaczył pazurami o tunikę i wydarł spod werandy. Nad, próbował się opierać, ale był bez szans, nagle zobaczył pysk Złotoblaska w świetle księżyca. Przestał się miotać. Zażenowany własną paranoją uciekł wzrokiem i po prostu wstał. Smok przez chwilę czekał aż chłopak się pozbiera, po czym odwrócił się i zawarczał, zachęcając Nada żeby za nim poszedł. Milczek pokręcił głową. Złotoblaska skutecznie można było rozwścieczyć sprzeciwiając mu się. Zwizualizował to groźnym pomrukiem, ale Nad pozostał niewzruszony. Tego było za wiele. Wyskoczył do przodu chcąc jedynie przewrócić chłopaka, lecz ten go uprzedził. Nad zszedł w bok, pozwalając gadowi, przejść obok i potknąć się na jego nodze. Blask zwinął się w kulkę, przeturlał i zaraz odwrócił się przodem do chłopaka. Skoczył na Nada, on odsunął się w tył, już będąc w połowie obrotu z uniesioną nogą, w połowie kopnięcia, gad wyhamował skrzydłami, noga przeleciała kilka centymetrów przed jego pyskiem. Opadł i zaszarżował, lecz chłopak przewidując ruch, nie odłożył nogi po kopnięciu i wyrzucił ją za siebie wykonując salto, uderzył piętą w kark Blaska wbijając go w ziemię. Zamroczony uderzył lewym skrzydłem, cudem trafiając niczego niespodziewającego się Milczka. Nad upadł na plecy, że na chwilę stracił oddech. Odruchowo odturlał się kawałek, chcąc zyskać kilka sekund wytchnienia. Blask zebrał się w sobie i rzucił się na Milczka, przygważdżając go do ziemi. Nadar, wykorzystując sekundę nieuwagi oplótł głowę smoka nogami i przyciągnął do siebie żeby uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi zakończenie bójki. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę faktu, że smok jest od niego dużo silniejszy, przez co w konsekwencji, kiedy gadzina pociągnęła głowę do góry, porwała żywe imadło ze sobą. Kompletnie zaskoczeni puścili i obaj wylądowali na glebie. Tym razem Nad był szybszy. Dopadł smoka i objął szyję dusząc, lecz się pomylił. Złotoblask chwycił go łapami z barki i dosłownie z siebie zdarł. Bójka powoli zamieniała się w zabawę, lecz żaden z nich tego nie zauważył. Rozdział V'' Szare niebo rozchodziło się nad Wyspą Łupieżców. Co jakiś czas rozświetlały je pioruny, zapowiadające ulewę. Blask szedł opustoszałą wioską. Wydawało mu się to tak dziwne. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej skakał od cienia do cienia chcąc pozostać niezauważonym, a teraz… Nie miał go kto zauważyć. Wszyscy którzy nie zdążyli uciec po ataku Berserków zostali przeniesieni. Dorośli, dzieci, nieważne. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Gdzie poszukać jakiejś rozrywki. Berserków nie wolno mu było zaczepiać – mówiąc kolokwialnie. Większość i tak, kiedy zobaczyła go na horyzoncie, oddalała się pośpiesznie. Ciężko to było nazwać szacunkiem, dużo bliższy temu był paniczny strach, tylko Rudzielec z tatuażem na twarzy nie uciekał przed nim. Z nieba poleciały pierwsze krople. Smok zignorował pogodę, w końcu to tylko deszcz. . . . Stoick z zamyśloną miną wpatrywał się w pusty kufel. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedział Albrecht, obok niego Pyskacz. - Jest źle – rzucił w powietrze Pyskacz, całkiem niepotrzebnie. Godzinę temu otrzymał informację od Czkawki że Szkarłatny duch porusza się swobodnie pośród Berserków. - Nie możemy zaatakować otwarcie jak planowaliśmy – zaczął Stoick przenosząc wzrok na zebranych – Berserkowie to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, a ze smokiem zetrą nas w proch – dodał widząc zdziwione twarze pozostałej dwójki. - Uważam że otwarty szturm jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, swoją drogą też mamy smoki, więcej smoków – zaprzeczył spokojnie Albrecht, aczkolwiek w głosie dało się wychwycić śladowe ilości oburzenia. - Nie o to chodzi. Gdyby nie było smoka… - próbował wtrącić się Pyskacz, lecz Łupieżca mu przerwał. - Jeden smok, mają jednego gada – sprostował sarkastycznie Albrecht. - Który wymordował w pojedynkę trzy tuziny ludzi – dopowiedział kowal. - Śpiące trzy tuziny – odparował wódz Łupieżców, posyłając Pyskaczowi wściekłe spojrzenie. - I tutaj jest pies pogrzebany – Stoick przerwał im, nie chcąc doprowadzić do kłótni – Jeżeli Dagur panuje nad smokiem, może mu kazać wybić każdego twojego człowieka, który pozostał na wyspie. - Proponuje akcję cichą, z pomocą jeźdźców przedostaniemy niewielki oddział do jaskiń, a stamtąd uderzymy w samo serce – Pyskacz poparł Stoicka. - Czyli zamach na Dagura – stwierdził Albrecht – Zobaczę co jeszcze moi ludzie o tym sądzą. . . . Nadar obserwował Berserków zza budynku. Chodzili po placu, rozmawiali ze sobą, jednak nie było wśród nich wodza, a przynajmniej tak sądził. Chciał przeprowadzić zamach. Pozbycie się głównodowodzącego zaowocowałoby totalnym chaosem oraz bezładem. Sęk w tym że trzeba najpierw wiedzieć kogo zaatakować. Spostrzegł kilku żołnierzy zmierzających w jego stronę i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. . . . Kopnął po łuku zaraz potem uchylając się przed ciosem, który normalnie pozbawiłby go głowy. Płynnie wyrzucił nogi do góry z przysiadu i opierając się na rękach, przerzucił nad sobą, omijając następne uderzenie. Niespodziewanie po wyjściu z akrobacji jego twarz znikąd napotkała łapę Złotoblaska. Nad nakrył się nogami od siły uderzenia. Desperacko próbując jeszcze się ratować, odtoczył się w tył, ale natychmiast został unieruchomiony. Gadzina znowu wygrała. Nad ledwie żywy po kolejnej bójce zdobył się jedynie na uśmiech. Ta „zabawa” pozwalała mu zbliżyć się do smoka, rozumiał go o wiele lepiej, jego niewerbalne przekazy, miał jednak z nią jeden problem. Zawsze przegrywał. Dosłownie zawsze. Mimo to, nie miał dosyć, kiedy udało mu się pozbierać niespodziewanie skoczył na gada i kopnął w szczękę. Trafił go! Blask zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy podniósł łeb, napotkał on kolejny cios. Odruchowo się pochylił, pozwalając chłopakowi przelecieć nad nim. Naraz podniósł się, strącając przeciwnika, tym samym rzucając na ziemię. Nad podnosząc się został ponownie wgnieciony w grunt. Nie miał siły żeby walczyć dalej. Cały był poobijany, ale szczęśliwy. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież przegrał. Ponownie. ''Rozdział VI Dagur szedł obozem, przypatrując się swoim ludziom. Każdy, kiedy go mijał kłaniał się mu i okazywał swój szacunek. Wódz berserków był dziś w dobrym nastroju. Nastroju do bijatyk, a nikt nie chciał z nim zadzierać. Idąc przez wioskę w poszukiwaniu odważnych, jednocześnie dokonywał rutynowego obchodu, sprawdzając stan sprzętu, broni i samych wojów. Zza zakrętu wyszła niewielka grupka, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolona, gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku ktoś ostrzył topór, ktoś inny napinał łuk. Słowem wszystko biegło swoim normalnym torem. Nudnym torem. Obserwował go z ukrycia. Nad stał w cieniu, niewidoczny, przygotowany. Dagur minął go będąc oddalonym o zaledwie metr, ale to nie była odpowiednia pora. Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę że jeżeli zaatakuje w otoczeniu tuzina osób to szybko podzieli los swojej ofiary. To też z tytułu że miał jedynie łuk i kilka strzał, które ukradł dzisiejszego ranka. Niczego nieświadomy Dagur kontynuował dalej swój obchód. Śmiał się co jakiś czas z byle powodu, o ile jakikolwiek miał. Rozglądał się, czasem podchodził do ludzi, zamieniał z nimi kilka zdań i odchodził. Ponoć cierpliwość to cnota, ale Nad ostatnio jej nie miał. . . . Astrid wirowała wraz z toporem, zadając gładkie cięcia manekinowi ćwiczebnemu. Słomiana postać prowokacyjnie milczała, dodając jej chęci. Najpierw odpadła ręka, później głowa, a następnie rozpołowiła przyrząd. - Nie przesadzasz? – dobiegł ją głos Śledzika, który właśnie wleciał do akademii, utworzonej na starej arenie. - Nie – odparła dziewczyna, rozpoczynając ćwiartowanie kolejnego niemego przeciwnika – jeżeli mają tego gada, to chciałabym mieć chociaż złudną nadzieję, że mam jakieś szanse na ucieczkę – pulchny jeździec nie skomentował odpowiedzi tylko zajął się swoimi sprawami. Astrid przystanęła po pokonaniu kolejnego przeciwnika. To bez sensu. Jedyna możliwość to trzymać się z dala od gadziny. Ona ma sumienie, on nie. . . . Nadar nałożył strzałę na cięciwę. Przycelował. Strzelił. Niestety Dagur przesunął się w ostatniej chwili. Chybił. Dźwięk rykoszetującego pocisku. Dźwięk porażki. Rudzielec obrócił się, spojrzał w cień. Zobaczył chłopaka. Wyciągnął topór i rzucił na zamachowca. Nad pośpiesznie wystrzelił jeszcze dwa pociski, ale Dagur przygotowany uskoczył przed obydwoma. Chłopaka przeklinał swojego pecha, rzucił się pod pierwszym ciosem Berserka. Ostrze mignęło mu przed oczyma. Podniósł się i wybijając z prawej nogi obrócił, unikając następnego ciosu, jednocześnie uderzając rudzielca kolanem w twarz. Spadł gładko na ziemię i skoczył na powalonego przeciwnika. Upuszczony topór odtrącił na bok i zaczął szarpać z Berserkiem. Coś odbiło się od ziemi w miejscu, w którym znajdowali się przed sekundą. Strzelali do nich! Raczej do niego. Za wszelką cenę starał się teraz odepchnąć przeciwnika, jednak ten trzymał go jak imadło. Turlali się, starając zdobyć przewagę nad tym drugim, cały czas unikając bełtów, latających im ponad głowami. - Przestańcie strzelać, durnie! – krzyknął Dagur w ferworze walki. Uderzył niedoszłego zabójcę w twarz głową, kończąc tym samym pojedynek. Dwóch ludzi podniosło chłopaka za ramiona do klęczącej pozycji. Było teraz widać jak krew leje mu się z nosa. Podniósł topór, z szyderskim uśmiechem podszedł do zamachowcy. Chwycił chłopaka za szczękę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w twarz. Nie zobaczył skruchy, żalu, tylko wygasającą wściekłość. Gdzieś już to widział… Nieoczekiwanie na scenę wskoczył Szkarłatny duch. Odepchnął Dagura i stanął pomiędzy nim a chłopakiem. - A proszę! Jest twój – rzucił wódz Berserków spokojnym, aczkolwiek lekko urażonym tonem. Nadar spojrzał w oczy Złotoblaskowi. Nie chciał w nie patrzeć. Nic w nich nie widział. O ile kiedykolwiek gadzina jakieś odczuwała. Podtrzymujący go ludzie odeszli, nie byli potrzebni. Ciężko dyszał po bijatyce. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka chwil. - Na co czekasz? Zabij go! – rozkazał Dagur. Nadar zamknął oczy. Już wiedział co się wydarzy. Krzyk przerwał ciszę na wyspie, płosząc ptaki. Smok wybrał stronę. Rozdział VII Kropla oderwała się od stropu i pofrunęła na spotkanie z podłożem groty. Słyszał to nad wyraz dobrze. Słyszał kroplę rozbijającą się o dno jaskini. Słyszał, tylko słyszał. Czuł ciepło rozchodzące się grocie, pochodzące od pochodni rozświetlającej pomieszczenie. Czuł, tylko czuł. Przez niewielki otwór w ścianie wlatywała morska bryza, jej zapach, lekko ostry od soli, ale orzeźwiający. Zapach, tylko zapach. Nie mógł zobaczyć żadnej z tych rzeczy, już nigdy nie będzie mógł. Chciał płakać, ale nie miał czym. Był sam, w środku wiecznej nocy. W miejscu, do którego nie mogło dojść światło. Kłęby mroku unosiły się przed nim, lecz i ich nie mógł dostrzec. Zdradzony, porzucony, martwy. Jego życie uciekło, on nie żył, po prostu nie umarł. Stracił wszystko, przez głupią pychę, dumę, zaufanie. Czy można bać się umrzeć, jak nie ma co się stracić? Chciał śmierci, lecz nikt nie dał mu przywileju żeby umrzeć. . . . Złotoblask szedł przez kamienne pustkowie. Szafirowe niebo rozpościerało mu się ponad łbem. Delikatna bryza i cisza wokoło. Osada została gdzieś za nim. Potrzebował chwili przerwy, nie potrafił odgadnąć własnych myśli dlaczego. To nie żal, coś innego. Gniew też to nie był. Nieznane mu uczucie, którego nie chciał. Zabierało mu pewność siebie. Tłumił je. Bagatelizował. Nie był nim, nie znał sumienia, nie potrzebował go, nie chciał go potrzebować, chciał być sam. Chciał być całkowicie sam! Lecz nie mógł być. Podążał za nim jak duch. Ułudne uczucie, było duchem. Opędzał się od myśli. Był coś winien, ale nie oddał. Zaraz się jednak uspokoił. Winny był życie i je ocalił. . . . Żołnierz roznosił posiłek po celach więziennych. Bochenek chleba. Całe jedzenie. Zatrzymał się pod jedną z cel i zawołał do więźnia. - Łap – ale chłopak się nie poruszył. Kawałek chleba odbił się od podłogi i zatrzymał pod ścianą. Powoli podniósł głowę. Strażnik wrzasnął przerażony i odruchowo zasłonił usta powstrzymując wymioty. Odszedł pośpiesznie. Więzień uśmiechnął się pusto do siebie i podniósł chleb. Przełamał go, obadał palcami, koniec końców włożył do ust. - Kim jesteś, że przeżyłeś? – dobiegł go głos, gdzieś z wnętrza pomieszczenia. - Nie przeżyłem, martwy jestem – odpowiedział pusto. Spokojny, może wręcz psychopatyczny ton powstrzymał dalszy ciąg pytań. Skoro jest martwy to nie może umrzeć. Umiera się tylko raz, tym razem nie umarło jednak ciało. Rozdział VIII Nadar siedział pod jedną ze ścian celi. Oddychał miarowo, można by stwierdzić że spał, ale utrudniał to fakt że nie miał czego zamknąć. Tak, został oślepiony. Nie spał, nie był spokojny. Toczył wewnętrzną walkę, próbując zachować ponad sobą kontrolę. Gniew uderzał w niego z zdwojoną siłą. Czuł się jak potwór w klatce i nie chodziło tu o bytność w celi więziennej. Nie chciał zemsty. Pragnął się wyżyć. Na czymkolwiek, byle dać upust uczuciom. Jeszcze raz przesunął palcami po nowo nabytych bliznach. Biegnących od końca brwi, przez nos, do ucha, trzy kreski, jedno uderzenie, ogrom bólu. Myśli przychodziły same, bezemocjonalnie, nie były z nim powiązane. Ten chory spokój, potrzeba jego zachowania, balansowania na granicy szaleństwa… Włożył dwa palce w dziury, w których powinny znajdować się oczy, przetarł brzegi, oczyszczając je z ropy. Czy można to nazwać życiem? Nie. Umarł, bez różnicy czy ciągle istniał. Smok mógł go po prostu zabić. Ta myśl wydawała mu się teraz nadto oczywista. Śmierć, ukojenie czy ból. Jak doznać śmierci, kiedy już się nie żyło? Jak pozbyć się tego chorego psychicznie bezemocjonalnego myślenia. Czy to tak jest być wariatem? Czy to to znaczy oszaleć? Czy to znaczy że stał się identyczny Szkarłatnemu duchowi? Bezimienny, niepoprawny psychicznie, moralnie – w sumie było mu wszystko jedno. Chciał jedynie się na czymś wyżyć. - Hej ty! – dobiegło go wołanie z naprzeciwka korytarza. - Tak…? – uprzedził kolejne zdanie, leniwie obracając się w kierunku drzwi. - Masz coś do jedzenia? – pytanie było błagalne, proszące o litość, szybki koniec. Koniec… Jak on chętnie by go zaznał. - Zeżryj język, przynajmniej będzie cisza – odpowiedział stoicko spokojnym głosem. Założył sobie ręce za głowę, oparł się i pogrążył z powrotem w bezsensownych przemyśleniach, łażących mu po głowie. - Żarcie! – wrzasnął strażnik, rozdając po kawałku chleba każdemu więźniowi. Kawałek jedzenia odbił się od skalnej podłogi, dając o sobie znać Nadarowi. Podniósł go i bezceremonialnie wpakował do ust. Suchy, paląco suchy, ciekawe co oni z nim robili że był tak suchy. Ta suchość nurtowała go, ciekawiła, bo co miał robić, tutaj w celi, jeżeli nie myśleć dlaczego chleb jest suchy?! - Załóż to, bo przyprawiasz mnie o ból brzucha – dosłyszał głos wartownika, a później jakiś kawałek materiału opadł mu na kolano. - To masz problem – odparł chłopak – nie chcę stracić jedynej rozrywki w tym miejscu. - Słuchania jak powstrzymujemy haftowanie? – spytał ironicznie mężczyzna. - Nie, słuchania jak wszyscy się z was śmieją, z waszej chwili, słabości, toż to czyste emocje – zaprzeczył gestykulując w teatralny sposób. - Zdziwaczałeś do reszty. - Przynajmniej coś w życiu osiągnąłem – prychnął więzień. . . . Czkawka wynurzył się w obszernej grocie. Smok wyciągnął go z oczka i otrząsnął się z wody. Po chwili z oczka wyszedł kolejny jeździec i następny, aż cała szóstka ludzi i piątka smoków znajdowała się po za wodą. Pierwsza część planu Ojca się udała. Przedostali się niepostrzeżenie do jaskiń pod wyspą. Ich zadaniem było zabezpieczenie więzienia. Uniemożliwienie Dagurowi sięgnięcia po zakładników, wówczas to zjednoczone siły Wandali i Łupieżców uderzyłyby na wyspę żeby ją odbić. Problem stanowił jednak smok. Jeden, ale niezmiernie groźny, znajdujący przyjemność w rozszarpywaniu ludzi. To też było ich celem. Unieruchomienie gadziny, ale wbrew temu co nakazał ojciec Czkawka nie zamierzał zabić stworzenia, a przynajmniej nie od razu. Chciał ostatni raz spróbować okiełznać bestię, przerzucić ją na ich stronę i być może użyć jeszcze w nadchodzącej bitwie. Musieli zadbać by dwa kluczowe atuty Berserków zniknęły. Lecz wpierw rekonesans. Wolał się upewnić czy Dagur na pewno nie odkrył tuneli pod wyspą. . . . Stoick stał na pokładzie jednego z całkiem pokaźnej floty dwudziestu okrętów, obecnie rozbitej na cztery formacje po pięć. Kiedy Czkawka da sygnał wszystkie cztery grupy inwazyjne zaatakują wyspę z czterech stron co jak miał nadzieję z Albrechtem doprowadzi do powstania całkowitego chaosu w szeregach wroga. Ich pierwszorzędnym celem było dojście do Dagura i unieszkodliwienie go jako dowódcy, w miarę możliwości będą chcieli go pojmać, co pozwoli im na trzymanie w garści pozostałej części armady Berserków, która po przegranej walce najpewniej rozproszy się jak za pierwszym razem. Oczywiście nie zmienia to faktu że będą próbowali wyłapać ich jak najwięcej. Jak stwierdził Albrecht, Berserkowie najpewniej po pierwszym szturmie wycofają się do czterech lokacji: twierdzy, koszar, wyższych partii starego fortu, będącego pozostałością po przeszłości klanu i więzienia, którego zakładają wcześniejsze zabezpieczenie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uszczuplą szeregi wroga o dobre kilka tuzinów żołnierzy. Wtedy wykorzystają drugą część jeźdźców jaką posiadał Albrecht. Ich zadaniem będzie uderzenie na koszary oraz twierdzę od środka, gdyż miały one połączenie z tunelami biegnącymi pod wyspą. Następnie otoczą górę i uderzą nań pełnymi siłami, co będzie końcem. Dagur z wówczas góra tuzinem wojów nie będzie miał szans. Tyle zakładał plan. Na razie jednak jego flota, jak i trzy pozostałe czekały ukryte za ostańcami skalnymi wystającymi z morza. . . . Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Rozdział IX Palcami muskał delikatny kiełek, który wyrósł spomiędzy kamieni, stanowiących podłoże celi. – Jesteś, jakiś taki, miękki – stwierdził Nad, z pewnym powątpiewaniem – Czemu tutaj wyrosłeś? Chciałeś mi dotrzymać towarzystwa? – zapytał, jakby z nadzieją że zalążek tej roślinki mu odpowie. Niespodziewany cios, zgniótł kiełek, wgniatając go z powrotem w kamień. - Taki mały. – rzucił z satysfakcją dokonanego czynu – I tak bardzo bezbronny, zupełnie jak… – koniec zdania utknął mu w gardle. Końcówkami palców podniósł kiełek do uprzedniego stanu – Zupełnie jak ja… - zachichotał, gładząc malutkie listeczki. . . . Złotoblask powłóczył łapami do następnego rozdroża, po czym rozglądając się sennym wzrokiem, jakby miał zaraz zapomnieć, gdzie idzie, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym co miał zamiar w najbliższym czasie uczynić. Złośliwy los zdawał się co chwilę rzucać go na skrzyżowania i kazać mu wybierać drogi. Czy to miała być jakaś chora aluzja, do jego zbrodni? Kara za wybranie silniejszego? Za postępowanie zgodnie z regułami własnej natury? Cóż on uczynił? Czy to jakiś niepoprawny żart? Czy naprawdę musi wybierać te przeklęte ścieżki?! Zatrzymał się. NIE! Dość! Co z nim się dzieje? Przecież to tylko człowiek, Człowiek, który go zrozumiał, Przegrał walkę, musi zginąć! Nie! On go ocalił, ale kto kogo? Przebaczył mu, ale pragnął, tylko potęgi, a może to on chciał go zabić, Nic nie rozumie, nie to ja nic nie rozumiem, on jest… On… NIE! DOŚĆ! Osunął się na deptak i zakrył łeb łapami. Cisza… Przymknął oczy pragnąc odzyskać jasność myślenia… Dlaczego… on… nie potrafi?... Zabił już tyle razy… Więc dlaczego?... Dlaczego nie może zabić?... Tego jednego… Tylko raz… Już prawie… Prawie to zrobił… Zabrał mu ducha… ale nie zabił… Więc, gdzie się PODZIAŁ DUCH TEGO CZŁOWIEKA?! . . . Usłyszał go. To człapanie. Głośne… Zwiastujące koniec. A pal licho ten koniec! Mam to gdzieś – rzucił do siebie w myślach. Spokojnie założył ręce na głowę, wcześniej osuwając się pozycji leżącej. Przywdział na twarzy drwiący uśmieszek i zamknął by oczy… Gdyby tylko mógł, ale cóż to? Nie może! A to szkoda. Nie można mieć wszystkiego… A może jednak? – wybuchnął śmiechem, bawiąc się własnym szaleństwem. Jakim tam znowu szaleństwem? Radością życia… No przecież. Stanął naprzeciw swojego problemu. Oparł nań wzrok, ale nie wytrzymał? Dlaczego. Wkładając w to całą się woli spojrzał na chłopaka raz jeszcze. Ale nie poznał w nim już tego samego człowieka. Śmiejącego się do ściany, gadającego ze sobą… Widok Milczka dłubiącego sobie palcem w pustym oczodole, przerósł jego siły. Odwrócił się... Tym razem cały. Spostrzegł naraz że cały się trzęsie. Zobaczył że wszystkie oczy są skupione na nim. Spostrzegł zadziwienie i niedowierzanie. Strach tych ludzi napełnił go. Ponownie poczuł dawną siłę. Ryknął przeraźliwe, że cały korytarz zatrząsnął się w posadach, wszyscy odskoczyli do tyłu w wielkim przerażeniu. Ale nie był w stanie się odwrócić… Rozdział X Dagur szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarz. Mięśnie miał wyraźnie spięte, a usta ściśnięte w prostą kreskę, lekko przymrużone oczy emanowały grozą. Bynajmniej nie miał ochoty tu przychodzić, ale problem, był jak mucha – bardzo dokuczliwy, powracający i nie szło go rozwiązać. Przynajmniej na odległość. Ślepiec. Dlaczego Szkarłatny Duch, po prostu go nie zabił? Dlaczego?! Co było w nim takiego wyjątkowego, że zasłużył na życie?! Teraz są z nim same problemy. Przyprawia mu ludzi o nudności i to niekoniecznie wyglądem. Ci głupcy, śmieli mu zawracać głowę, prośbami o zmianę miejsc warty, byle jak najdalej od tego dziwaka. Kubeł z żarciem dla więźniów, podczas wybierania, kto ma je rozdać zamieniał się w piłkę. Zatrzymał się pod właściwym karcerem i bezceremonialnie rzucił więźniowi kawałek szmaty. - Zasłoń tym te dziury – nakazał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Więzień powoli odwrócił głowę, po czym z drwiącym uśmieszkiem odpowiedział: - Piorunuje cię teraz wzrokiem – Zażenowanie Dagura sięgnęło zenitu. - Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną dzieciaku. Chcesz jeszcze raz spotkać się z smokiem? Ale ślepy jedynie zaśmiał się drwiąco. - Więc proszę bardzo, nie będziesz mi demoralizował ludzi – i odszedł, a więzień rzucił w ślad za nim: - Pozdrów go ode mnie!! . . . Uderzenie w czachę wartownika, jego upadek, głuche stęknięcie. - Ten był ostatni – stwierdził Czkawka i przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech – Po rozpoczęciu walki, zawalcie wejście. - A co ty będziesz, w tym czasie robił? – odezwała się Astrid. - Zapoluje na Ducha. Nie chcę żadnego z was narażać, więc idę sam – odparł spokojnie – oczywiście Szczerba zabiorę - Jesteś pewien że dasz radę Duchowi w pojedynkę? – dopytywała się dziewczyna, sugerując że powinien zababrać kogoś więcej. - Nie. Ale jestem pewien, że żadnego z was nie będę narażał. - Coś mi mówi że znów, chcesz to rozegrać po swojemu – dogryzła amazonka. Czkawka wziął głęboki wdech i przez chwilę nie odzywał się. - Nie. Rozumiecie? Nie zabieram żadnego z was - Naraz do rozmowy wtrącił się Śledzik. - A Nada? Zabrałbyś? - A co ma do tego Nad? – odwarknął mocno poirytowany jeździec. - Znał Ducha. Przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. - Ale Nadar nie żyje – skończył Czkawka i wyszedł. Rozdział XI Siedział w kącie pomieszczenia. I słuchał. Głośno prowadzone rozmowy, te ciszej i pojedyncze dźwięki. Zmieniał się. Jego ciało przystosowywało się do niepełnosprawności, rozpoznawał dźwięki – zaczynał tworzyć w umyśle rozmyte obrazy pomieszczeń, jakby ktoś wylał wodę na kontury i rozmazał je po całym płótnie. Coś w nim zaiskrzyło. Czyżby to była nadzieja? A może to osiem lat treningu pozwoliło mu na takie postrzeganie świata? Wszystko pływało. Lało się jak krople wody po desce. Nad był bezbronny. A jako iż był bardzo irytujący, wypuścili go i pozwolili żebrać. Ale o co? Czy nie zabrali mu już wszystkiego? Dagur ostatecznie i tak stwierdził że wkrótce dokończy żywota pod pazurami Szkarłatnego Ducha. Jednak Dagur nie wiedział. I na razie nie miał się dowiedzieć. . . . Czkawka szedł skryty za tarczą i smokiem, jednocześnie w kwestiach tropienia, całkowicie zdawał się na gada. Mijała kolejna godzina, a Szczerbatek nie mógł podłapać tropu. Wiara w powodzenie zadania, stopniowo wyparowywała z niego. Niczym woda z patelni, parowała też jego cierpliwość. Ale została ona nagrodzona. Smok przyśpieszył niespodziewanie, zwiększając tempo. Strasznie chciał pochwalić gada, ale nie wiedział jak daleko znajduje się Duch. Po kilku minutach dojrzeli go pod skalną ścianą. Czkawka powstrzymał własnego smoka, przed rzuceniem się nań. Dając równocześnie Szczerbatkowi sygnał nakazujący zostanie, sam przekradł się bliżej. Duch, był wyraźnie czymś zaabsorbowany. Krążył. Powarkiwał, darł pazurami o ziemię, potem skomlał, kładł się, zakrywał łapami łeb i znowu skomlał. Coś było na rzeczy, jednak jeździec nie potrafił rozszyfrować problemu. Skupił się więc, na wykonaniu strzału. Rozłożył wielofunkcyjne narzędzie, zmieniając je w kuszę. Przycelował. Trzy kule połączone sznurem wystrzeliły w kierunku celu. Przecięły powietrze, wirując z zastraszającą prędkością, oplątały łapy gada, zablokowały skrzydła. Szkarłatny Duch padł na ziemię. . . . Purpurowa eksplozja rozjaśniła niebo. Dagur zapłoną z wściekłości, ale jego krzyk, stłumiły odgłosy walącego się korytarza wejściowego w więzieniu. Na horyzoncie pojawiały się okręty. - Wodzu! Są z każdej strony! – dobiegały go meldunki. Gdzieś obok, wylądował głaz, wystrzelony z pokładowej katapulty. Stał jak oniemiały. Świat zwolnił. - Jak oni… ŚMIELI?! – zaryczał – brać broń i do boju! Nikt nie powstrzyma ARMADY BERSERKÓW!! . . . Zaczęło się. On też musi zacząć. Rozdział XII ''Można ich rozdzielić, ale nie można rozerwać, Nie istnieją osobno, lecz jako jedność, Związani do końca, po wieczność. Kim są? . . . Nadar klęczał przed Złotoblaskiem. Głowę miał opuszczoną, z czoła ściekała krew. Deszcz sączył się z nieba, rozwadniał ją, rozlewając po całej twarzy. Usta cicho szeptały niemą modlitwę. Dagur przypatrywał się smokowi, szczerząc zęby z podniecenia, podskakiwał lekko, ale milczał nie odzywając się słowem. . . . Kilka godzin wcześniej Stoick przeskoczył burtę i zadudnił na pomoście. Topór już błyskał w jego dłoni, zataczając pierwsze kręgi. Z okrzykiem na ustach zaszarżował na wrogów, rozrzucając stojących najbliżej, jednocześnie wirując w zabójczym tańcu. Szli tuż za nim zachęcani okrzykami, zyskując bojowe nastroje, po kolei powpadali w trans bitewny. Gromili przeciwników, spychając ich powoli w głąb portu. . . . Upadł z krzykiem, kiedy strzała trafiła go w ramię, przechodząc na drugą stronę. Oddział wojów minął go, zostawiając rannego. Ale był tylko Nadarem. Może umrze tutaj? W spokoju, w otoczeniu tej ułudnej ciszy? Ktoś znów przebiegł obok, a on leżał. I czekał. . . . Czkawka stał przed szamoczącym się spętanym smokiem. Powoli, za osłoną Szczerbatka zbliżał się do rozjuszonego gada. - Spokojnie… - niespodziewanie Duch znieruchomiał. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się jakby z przerażenia. Pysk rozwarł się lekko wydając warkot. Naraz smok w panice zaczął wierzgać. Szkarłatny Duch. Panikował. Niespodziewanie dobiegł go trzepot skrzydeł. - Co się z nim dzieje? – podskoczyła do niego. Astrid. Gad wył i skomlał, za wszelką cenę próbując się wyswobodzić – Czkawka? - Spanikował – odparł spokojnie jeździec. - Patrzcie. Nie taki straszny… – stwierdziła dziewczyna podchodząc bliżej, ale smok jakby jej nie widział – Czkawka pamiętasz jak, opierał się, kiedy mieliśmy go w zamknięciu? – spytała, a w jej głosie słychać było niepokój. Chłopak przytaknął, na co amazonka przyłożyła mu rękę do nozdrzy. - Kiedy smok ignoruje próby nawiązania kontaktu? – dodała. - Kiedy osoba, z którą się związał jest w stanie zagrożenia życia – odpowiedział – jak ja podczas burzy, kiedy poraził mnie piorun – dodał po chwili – Pewnie Dagur jest ranny. - Wygrywamy – zgodziła się Astrid uśmiechając się szeroko. . . . Zaskoczona armada Dagura, została zmuszona do wycofania się na pozycje obronne, w głąb wyspy. Sam Dagur ufortyfikował się w obrębie starego fortu umiejscowionego ponad osadą. - Niech to szlag! – zaklął, podchodząc do małej szpary w ścianie, służącej za okno, jednocześnie chroniącej przed ostrzelaniem. - Panie, tracimy ludzi, więzienie i koszary nie dają odzewu na sygnały, sytuacja jest krytyczna! - Wiem głąbie! – odkrzyknął mu wódz i zaczął nerwowo chodzić w koło pomieszczenia. Niespodziewanie, ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia wlokąc za sobą więźnia z opaską na oczach. Więzień miał obandażowane prawe ramię i ledwie oddychał. - Po coś go tu przywlekł?! – huknął Dagur, przystawiając mu topór do szyji. - Panie to Nadar! – zakrzyknął unosząc ręce w geście usprawiedliwienia. - Kto? – zapytał wódz z niedowierzaniem. - Nadar, karta przetargowa Albrechta, może nam pomóc wygrać bitwę! - Ten wariat, który został dwukrotnie poturbowany przez Ducha, a w końcu skończył po d jego pazurami? - Nie znaleziono ciała! Panie pozwól wyjaśnić! – Dagur odsunął się niechętnie, pozwalając złapać oddech mężczyźnie. - Z tego co dowiedziałem się od jeńców, podsłuchując ich rozmowy, wspominali o nim, jaki był naiwny. Ale nie to jest najważniejsze – tu przerwał i podszedł do klęczącego na ziemi chłopaka. Rozerwał mu tunikę ukazując bliznę biegnącą od boku, prawie przez całe plecy – to rana po pierwszym ataku Szkarłatnego Ducha – następnie pokazał prawą rękę, kolejna blizna wyszła na światło dzienne – po tym mało się nie wykrwawił. Panie to on. Dagur rzeczywiście słyszał o chłopaku, który przeżył i ponoć miał takie blizny. - Czy to możliwe by przeżył? – zapytał drugi woj, obecny w izbie. . . . - Bitwa, wciąż trwa i nie traci na zaciętości, a Dagur ma się świetnie – stwierdziła Astrid bez ogródek, podlatując do Czkawki – to nie Dagur jest osobą, która nawiązała więź. Jeździec, popatrzył na nią zdziwiony – Kilka minut temu rozbił jedną z naszych grup, po czym wrócił szczęśliwy do fortu. - Więc kto? – spytał Czkawka sam siebie. CDN Cześć! Przeczytałeś? Podobało się? Jeżeli to tak, proszę poleć komuś, by tu zaglądnął, jeżeli nie to napisz dlaczego. Pozdrawiam :) Polecane blogi: '- użytkowniczki Szczerbek25"Z pamiętnika Samotnika" ' '- użytkowniczki Agadoo"Dwa światy jedna przyjaźń" ' P.S. NIEnawidzę, kiedy ktoś mi tylko słodzi, jak uważasz że coś jest do przysłowiowej "Du*y" to to napisz, w końcu człowiek uczy się na błędach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania